


Something Just Like This

by MissDawes



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adultry, Angst, Betrayl, Cheating, Children, F/M, Gen, Multi, Smut in the future, Swearing, possible crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDawes/pseuds/MissDawes
Summary: While in New Orleans fighting for the safety of his family, his insane aunt Dalilah reveals to Klaus a secret from his former lover. One that will cause him great happiness and incredible sadness at the same time. What happens when he's face to face with her again and that secret is revealed? How will he deal with it? How will she deal with what his betrayal? Will there be a happy ending or will it end in death and sadness like it always does?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Klaus / OFC fic. Established past relationship. POV is subject to change but you'll know who it is.

Chapter 1  
OMG KLAUS!

"Why would Delilah change her mind like that? It makes no sense!"

"Actually, it does." Freya says as she continues staring back at my daughter. "I didn't realize it until she was born, but I didn't believe it."

"What? Don't tell me she's not his only child." Kol deadpans. 

"That can't be!" Rebecca throws both hands up. "Oh my god, Niklaus! How many women have you been fucking?!"

The only one I can think of is Roxanne. My Roxy. And our time together in New York. Oh god. Oh god! She doesn't know! She can't possibly know! I compelled her to forget me! She has no idea it's mine!

"Clearly, we need to get our brother fixed before the entire south is full of puppies." Kol jokes. "Don't be silly, wrap your willie. So, this other woman, who is she?"

"Niklaus?" Elijah is looking worried and he should be. 

"Well, who was she? Another one of your alcohol fueled one night stands?"

"Ooh-ooh-ooh!" Kol coos with glee. "With a look like that I bet it was more than that! So come on, we're all dying to hear who she is."

"And more importantly, where to find her before Delilah." Freya adds. 

"This can not be happening."

"Well it is. All because you were thinking with your dick. Start talking." Rebecca orders. "Did she even tell you? And did you just not believe her?"

"After Mystic Falls, I went to New York. Our last meeting I compelled her to forget me and came here."

"So it wasn't Caroline you were missing, was it?"

"Not in the slightest."

I run my hand through my hair. This isn't good. I left Roxanne because I loved her. She's so god damn normal. I wanted to ask her to come with me but she has a life in New York. One that included a day job, friends that have become her family and a little boy that called her mama. Sucking her deeper into my world was the last thing I wanted. I didn't want her hunted for being associated with me and now she'll have no choice. 

"Lets not talk here in case she's listening."

"Alright. But you're talking one way or another."

 

It's days before we are out of Louisiana and into Mississippi. We all kept getting stir crazy being crammed into three vehicles. 

"Alright, Klaus. Start talking. And gimme some blood for a locator spell." Freya orders. 

"Her name's Roxanne. She's a hybrid I met while in New York."

"You say that like you didn't turn her." Hayley comments. 

"I didn't. Like me, her mother was a whore. She never knew what she was until she was turned, killed someone, and it turned her into a hybrid."

"So you met a girl hybrid, and you didn't try to keep her? That doesn't sound like you. Is she butt ugly?"

"Kol." I growl. 

"She's butt ugly." 

"Okay, this is both good and bad."

"What?" I turn around to look at Freya. "This blood, it's doing nothing. It's like it's everywhere and no where. Which means she's got a witch on her side. If I can't find her, then Dalilah won't be able to either. We'll just have to go about this the old fashioned way, which shouldn't be that hard since we have Klaus. Where would she go?"

"I don't know."

"You have to know." Hayley rolls her eyes. 

"I don't know! She has properties everywhere. She's well connected, filthy rich, she could drop off the face of the planet if she wanted to."

"So think of any place she may have mentioned to you that she owns and we'll begin there." Elijah always the voice of reason. 

I sigh. 

"Montana, California, Maine, New York, Utah, Nebraska, and Hawaii."

"That's a broad spectrum. Which ones were her favorite?"

"I don't know, Elijah. Her vast number of homes wasn't exactly a topic of conversation we had often." 

"Just the bedroom then? She must've been good if she's a butter-face."

"Kol, you will be eating your words when you meet her."

So many times have I thought about bringing her to New Orleans once it was mine. Remove the glamour, remind her how much she loved me and make her my queen. We would both be protected then. But if I failed in getting my kingdom, no, the embarrassment . . . I couldn't. 

"It's going to be fall soon. I suggest we check in Maine."

"Why Maine?"

"The way she spoke of the fall season there with such affection, I'm assuming it's where she'll be. If not, then we check New York. Beyond then, I don't know. She lives for hunting houses and old cars and restoring them. Her job takes her all across the states and even in to Canada."

"Do you think she's safe? Wherever she is." Rebecca asks. 

"Roxy is no fool, Rebecca. Wherever she is, she will be safe and content. She wouldn't settle for anything but what she wants."

"A woman who knows what she wants? If you don't marry her, I will." 

"She don't believe in marriage."

"No?" Elijah is surprised. "Every woman wants that eventually."

I smirk, "Not this one. She never wanted kids either."

"Well she obviously didn't get rid of it." Hayleys comment makes me want to slap her. 

"Like you almost did?" 

"Well I didn't, now did I? We're both happy about it even if we don't like each other and Hope will never know about that. Got it?"

"Of course. Now I suggest we take a plane. It'll be faster."

"Agreed."

"I'll book us tickets." Kol is already setting up his laptop to book us a flight. 

"She doesn't want me. You take her." Hayley hands Hope to me and almost instantly the crying stops. 

"Hello my princess." I wipe her cheeks and kiss her on the cheek. "You get tired of your mother? I do too." 

"Cute."

"Cognitive memory won't be for another year. She won't remember anything he tells her." Rebecca assures Hayley. 

"Want to go see the wild flowers? Lets go see the wild flowers."

This crummy motel has a ditch full of wild flowers, cattails and tiger lilies. Elijah joins me outside. 

"You love her still, don't you? I don't understand why you would leave her. If she's a hybrid, she's already apart of our world."

"And she was still very much apart of the human world. You would have to see it to understand. Her minions-"

"Minions?"

"She refers to her employees as minions in the affectionate way. Like that Gru and those little yellow things." 

"Hope loves that movie."

"I know."

Roxy likes it too. She fancies herself the antihero since she's not the villain, but she's no hero either. 

"Everything we touch eventually dies. As a hybrid, she'd be hunted just for existing. But to be known as my girlfriend, she would be an even bigger target and my weakness. They always die on me, Elijah."

"And you often killed my girlfriends or have you forgotten that? And now you let me have Hayley. Why?"

"Because Hope needs a mother as much as she needs a father in her life. If she were anyone else, believe me, I'd have killed her already." I pluck a few and smell them and then let Hope do the same. 

Roxy likes wild flowers. Says her grandmothers yard was full of them until the poison ivy killed them all. She likes the memory of them and the smell as much as she does lilacs, iris, and tulips. Especially tulips. Her puppy love at age 7 gave her tulips from the neighbors yard and said the old bitty couldn't even be mad about it because she thought her and Ricky were do darn cute. 

"That night with Hayley was me drunk and missing her, and realizing bringing her to New Orleans even after I regained control of the city would be a bad idea."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want power. She doesn't want to be known or feared. Her transition was the easiest I've ever known. She described it as life continuing just as it always had before, but with werewolf moon PMS and craving blood."

Elijah chuckles. "Moon PMS. It's an accurate description. When Hayley doesn't change, you would think it was that time of the month because she's so moody."

"I've noticed." 

"How well do you think she'll handle the compulsion being removed?"

"If I know her like I think I do, be prepared for her to kick me in the face and try to set me on fire."

"On fire? Oh my, she's a violent one, isn't she?"

"It was one of her conditions of our relationship. You mind fuck me and I find out about it, I set you on fire. She demanded honesty or she'd never trust me and she'd never return it.. It was one of the things that attracted me to her."

"Her honesty?"

"It is brutal, brother." I chuckle. 

"Is she just as brutal in attacking those that want to harm her?"

"In the time I've spent with her, I've only ever witnessed her in physical confrontation once."  
"And?"

"She brought a vampire twenty times her age to his knees and ripped out a piece of his spine."   
"And the company she keeps, do you trust them?"

"She trusts them with her life and vise versa. There's five of them, not including Oric. He's not her's biologically. He is the son of a friend who cut ties with her after the stalker incident that lead to Val turning her."

"Val is one of her group?"

"Yes."

"What do you know about that incident?"

"A former friend angry she got left behind when Roxanne climbed out of poverty. She killed Roxys boyfriend, nearly killed Sean, and kidnapped Oric's mother and tortured Roxy for 14-hours in attempts to make Roxy kill Addison."

Elijah stares at me and I can feel his gaze burning into my head. "What?"

"Roxanne Bathory?"

"How would you know that?"

"I remember that being in the papers. It was over a decade ago."

"Hardly a decade. But yes, that would have been her."

"I read the scarring is extensive." 

"Does that have a point?"

"Just a comment. All the women in your history have been physically flawless."

"It is extensive. But be that as it may, Elijah, this woman is confident despite that and that's what makes her sexy. What are you smiling about?"

"Just wondering where you two might end up if this ends well."

"Does it ever? Just when you think it's over, it's not."

"True. But there are moments of peace in between. What's life without some challenge sometimes?"

"Boring."

"Considering all the excitement, I can do with boring."

"Only you, Elijah."

"Admit it, a teeny tiny part of you wouldn't mind something ordinary sometimes. It's another thing that scared you away from her, isn't it? It won't kill you to admit it, Niklaus. I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Doesn't make it easier to admit out loud."

"So no more Caroline?"

"No more Caroline. What I had for that woman is a flame compared to the raging- stop smiling."

"I can't help it. My little brother's found someone. Do you think you two may have a future?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Hope is what? Almost two? It's been almost three since I last saw Roxanne. She's going to view this very badly."

"You don't know that."

"No. I do. To her, creating life is something you do with someone you love. I l-" I catch myself before I can admit it. "I don't love Hayley. She's going to assume the worst because that's what she does. She's a pessimist and she's been hurt before. That damn Johnny is lucky he's dead or I'd kill him myself. Like me, she does not let things go, she does not forget, and I've never seen her show forgiveness. Mercy yes, but not forgiveness." 

"Sounds like she's just like you. God help the child." He teases. "But you never know. Hayley still surprises me sometimes. Lets head in. The sun is gone and Hope needs her sleep."

"I know how to care for a child, Elijah. I'm not an idiot."

"Why do you think she kept it? If she didn't want children. It's not like she has memory of you."

"Hell if I know. That right there surprises me and I will most definitely be asking."


	2. CH 2 Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelsons and Hayley find Roxanne. She is not happy to see any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you so much to AJediLikeMyMotherBeforeMe, mack3333, A guest, who have all left me a kudos on this! You've all made my day! :) 
> 
> And hopefully you'll all enjoy this chapter too. Let me know what you think of my OFC Roxy. I've been told I create boring or Mary-Sue characters and I'm trying to get away from that, so any feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 2**  
 **Double Trouble**  
 **Elijah POV**   
  
Now that we are in the same town as them, Freya has been able to locate them much easier. We parked on the road and walked up the drive enough to observe them first. She's out there with another woman Niklaus identifies as Bree. She reminds me of Snow White because her skin is so pale, hair so black and eyes so blue.   
  
Bree: http://mediamass.net/jdd/public/documents/celebrities/3054.jpg   
  
Roxanne looks slimmer than the last picture I saw posted of her in the paper, but aside from that, she looks exactly the same. She still dresses in black, her hair braided over her shoulder, and of course, that trademark scar on the left side of her cheek.   
  
Roxy : https://i.pinimg.com/736x/7f/89/46/7f894696fe5ca5293a075bbc1ea67d26.jpg   
  
"Twins?" Rebekah is in awe.   
  
"And boys! It's been girls born first in our line for so long." And Freya is in awe with her.   
  
I think we all are. Twins! What are the odds?   
  
"I thought I told you I didn't want to see your face again."   
  
I hadn't heard them approach. Both of these vampires were turned later on in life but clearly lead an active lifestyle. They stand shoulder to shoulder at six-foot-two I'd say, and they lack the softness most human males have these days when they reach age forty.   
  
"Sean, Val." Niklaus is cautious around them despite their vampire youth. Seans hair is more gray and white, with a hint of brown. Val's hair is gray and white with the faintest touch of black.   
  
Sean: https://www.famousbirthdays.com/headshots/mark-harmon-6.jpg   
  
Val: http://static.cinemagia.ro/img/db/actor/00/76/56/stephen-lang-609923l.jpg   
  
"I'm sure you're aware of who their father is."   
  
"Not you."   
  
I glance at Klaus and catch a flash of pain across his features.   
  
"Allow me to rephrase that: anyone can father someone, which you have. But you are not their dad and you are not welcome here." Val clarifies.   
  
"And who's going to stop me? You? You're baby vampires compared to me."   
  
"It's not me I'm concerned about. You see, Roxy played you." Sean finds great humor in that.   
  
"What do you mean?" My brother hisses.   
  
"She's immune to your compulsion." Sean clarifies.   
  
I can see the horror cross my brothers features and I know he realizes 2 things: he broke his promise to never compel her and he broke her heart while attempting to do so.   
  
"What?"   
  
"And who do you think had to pick that up? Not you. Of course not. And let me guess, that's yours too? Oh, she's going to love that. You leave her, shack up with someone else and then you bring your new family here." Sean's head tilts towards Hayley, dislike obvious in his expression.   
  
I'd say he's even disgusted and not just by her, but the fact Niklaus brought her here. They have so many things wrong.   
  
"That's only half true. I've no interest in Klaus. He and I were a drunken one night thing." Hayley corrects.   
  
"Doesn't make it any better. And I love how everyone uses I'm drunk as an excuse. When it's the other way around she'd be nothing but a whore. What gets me is you're okay with your woman fucking your brother?" Val's eyes flick between Hayley and I. Yes, that's true. We have been intimate many times but we are not together in the way she wishes.   
  
"It was before and it brought me my niece." There's a slight shrug of his shoulders telling me he doesn't see it my way.   
  
"I'm warning you, Klaus. It's for your own protection. Not from us, but from her. She will not be happy to see you or her or that, and she will hurt you." Sean tells him.   
  
"I'm sure I can handle it."   
  
"Then you clearly don't know Rox as well as you think you do." Val replies.   
  
"Why are you really here?" Sean demands.  
  
"I have a right to see-"   
  
"You lost that right when you decided to walk out of her life when she had news to tell you. Did you even notice the extra heartbeats in the room? Or were you in that much of a rush to get rid of her?" Sean growls.  
  
"You think I wanted to leave?"   
  
"What one wants and what one does are two different things. Reality: you hurt her. Reality, when Rox is hurt, she doesn't hurt anyone but the person that hurt her. Witch tells me I'm of your bloodline, which means she is too, and I am not going to perish for your stupidity. No one wants you here and I strongly suggest you piss off." Val responds.   
  
"Roxy's a grown woman. I think I'll let her decide." Klaus stares back at Val and neither of them are backing down.   
  
"Fifty says she kicks him in the nuts." Sean bets.   
  
"Nah. She'll go for his face. Maybe his neck." Val responds.   
  
They pat hands and Hayley snorts.   
  
"Bets? Seriously?"   
  
"Seriously. We also had one going that he'd never come back. Looks like we owe Bree a hundred bucks." Val says.   
  
Their play time comes to a screeching halt when she spots us. The giggling stops and Bree takes the boys inside. They look just like my brother when he was a boy.   
  
"Niklaus." Freya's warning goes unheeded.   
  
I keep Hayley behind me. Hope is in her arms and in the silence I can hear her starting to fuss. I've no doubt she can feel the tension. Children can sense that.   
  
Her men move around to either side of her and they form a line between us and the house. She doesn't move. Doesn't blink. It's like looking at a statue the way she stares back at Niklaus like she is looking not at him, but through him. Is she even breathing?   
  
"We need to talk."   
  
Her foot comes straight up and blindsides him in the face. My brothers head snaps backwards and he lands on his back, unconscious. Her eyes have turned to gold on black and her werewolf is showing, but she doesn't hit him while he's own.   
  
Her eyes move around all of us quickly before landing on Hayley. The bark that comes out of her is a clear warning to leave and Hayley doesn't need to be told in words to do so.   
  
"I believe that's our cue to fuck off and come back later."   
  
When Roxanne blinks I can see the tears.   
  
She looks at Kol. "If by later you mean in a thousand years, even then it would be too soon. Take that," She points at Niklaus. "with you, and inform him I don't want to speak to him. I want him in or about my life, or my children's."   
  
"They are his children too. He has a right to see them." I point out.   
  
"What for? He left me because it was dangerous for me to be associated with him. If people find out they're his, how much more danger do you think they'd be in? I'll tell you where: worse than where they are now. As far as the entire supernatural world is concerned, they take after me and their father was either a were, a witch or a human. Now take that shit you're selling and get off my lawn!" Her voice raising as she speaks.   
  
Roxanne has a point. She's a hybrid. None of us believed Klaus could reproduce the human way and it came as a shock to us all. Everyone will assume they take after her and their father could be anyone- anything.   
  
"This isn't over." I tell her.   
  
"I'll find a fat lady to sing for ya."   
  
Kol chuckles as he gives me a hand picking Klaus up and taking him to the car. "She's got a mouth on her. Definitely a screamer."   
  
"Kol, shut up." Rebekah sighs. "I have a bad feeling about that one. She's not afraid of us at all."   
  
Hayley is sitting in the passenger seat and Hope is already in her car seat.   
  
"She's sweet. What happened to her face?"   
  
"I do hope that's sarcasm. As for the scar, it came about from someone trying to kill her and failing."   
  
"It is sarcasm and too bad they didn't succeed. She's a real bitch. Did you hear her bark at me?"   
  
"I think she was caught off guard and so enraged it was either bark or kill you." I most definitely agree with Freya on that. I think the only thing that saved her was the fact she was holding a baby.   
  
"She's got a good point though."   
  
"Rebecca." I scold.   
  
"What? It's true. He says he left her so she wouldn't get hurt, right? If the compulsion didn't work, that means he broke her heart and in her eyes, he didn't even care while he did it. Clearly, that hurt. And if no one knows he's their father, they'll think they're a hybrid because she's a hybrid and their father could be anyone. Everyone knows Hope is his. They don't know the twins are his. Yes, they should be able to know each other, but that isn't gonna fly with her. And it isn't fair to her either." She ducks into the backseat where she sits with Klaus.   
  
"Ooh, my face." He moans. "Are we still there?"   
  
"I think a cooling off period is a good idea." Niklaus touches his nose, sees the blood and nods in agreement.   
  
He sighs and leans his head back against the seat. "She hates me."   
  
"And I don't blame her."   
  
"Hayley."   
  
"What? I'm not gonna spare his feelings and coddle him. He had something good and he fucked it up. That's what you Mikaelsons' do and I know cause I've seen it first hand, and I dare you to tell me I'm wrong."   
  
I can't. She's right. If outside forces outside our family don't cause us to lose our happiness, we sabotage ourselves.   
  
  
**KLAUS POV**   
  
My nose hurts. My face and head hurt from her foot meeting my face but it's trivial compared to the ache in my chest. She hates me. I could see it the way she stared at me like she did everyone that crossed her. I was an insect in her eyes and she's going to crush me with her bare hand if she has to.   
  
I pour myself a drink and down it. I can hear the others throughout the house. Freya and Rebekah are on the back porch talking, and practically betting if Roxy will ever forgive me. Hayley is feeding Hope. Kol is setting up his video games in the den while Elijah decides to make himself comfortable on the sofa.   
  
"Not even bothering with the glass this time?"   
  
What for?   
  
"What I want is at the bottom of this. A glass just gets in my way."   
  
"Roxanne isn't at the bottom. Getting drunk solves nothing, nor will it make you feel better. Go wash your face, Niklaus. "   
  
"Not drinking won't make me feel better either." He doesn't move to take it from me but continues to stare at me. "Unless you've got something to say, go away."   
  
"Kol has suggested that the two of you have your fist fight and then talk. Everyone is in agreement with that. Then I suggest you tell her the danger she and those children are in and we will go from there. And that's if she doesn't run,"   
  
"Roxanne doesn't run. She burrows in and makes everyone else run."   
  
"Good."   
  
"Good?"   
  
"Good. Freya's working to keep Delilah off our trail and how to undo the bond between you two. There's no telling how long that will work or how long that will be. She suggested that we were able to find them once we hit town was because the entire town is covered in magic, and because we were beneath the veil,"   
  
"Freya was able to sense them."   
  
"Yes. She insists there's a powerful witch here that Roxanne must have allied herself with. If we spend more time preparing and less time chasing Roxanne, things will be a little bit easier. Now will you please go wash your face before Hope sees you."   
  
I breathe in deeply and haul myself up the stairs. Wash, have another drink- a long one- and drop face first on to my bed. So tired . . .   
  
It's a dream. I know it's a dream because I'm happy here and I'm with her, in the past, before I screwed everything up.   
  
)A/N: Italics is a dream sequence.)  
  
 _"I swear you're priapismic."_  
  
 _"What's that?"_  
  
 _"Constant wood."_  
  
 _"That's what you do to me." I adjust the sheet so I can get closer to her, skin upon skin and I brush her hair from her shoulder so I can nibble on her. She sighs and turns to goo beneath my hands. "If you start that, we'll be late for lunch with Bree and Frye."_  
  
 _"Knowing them, they'll be late for the same reason. You're not going to let me turn blue, are you?"_   
  
"KLAUS!"   
  
_"It is a good color on you."_  
  
 _I growl and huff and puff in her ear, and my breath across her neck tickles her._  
  
 _"Just for that I'm going to make you scream."_  
  
 _"Klaus! Come on! We've got things to do!" That's not Rebekah yelling now, but Freya._  
  
 _"Good luck with that."_  
  
 _"I don't need luck, darling. I'm just that good. Or have you forgotten already?"_  
  
 _"Remind me."_   
  
"Klaus!" There it is again. Rebecca bellowing from the stairs.   
  
Damn my libido and picking that time of all times to dream of.   
  
"Wake up you wanker! It's ten o'clock!"   
  
"He's probably hung over." The door opens and in comes Kol. He tips the bed and I roll out of it and face plant on the floor.  
  
"Never mind the hangover. I think he's still drunk. Get up, old man. We gotta go save your kids and deal with another crazy ex." Rebekah speaks.   
  
"She's not crazy. The shrink says so."   
  
"What shrink?" Freya asks.   
  
"After her stalker. She saw a shrink." I grasp Elijah's hand and let him to help me up. "Excuse me. I'm gonna throw up."   
  
"So charming. What did she see in you?" Rebekah muses and all at once they look at Hayley.   
  
"Don't look at me. We were drunk and lonely and it was once. I've zero desire for a relationship with anyone besides Elijah."   
  
Of course she would choose my brother over me, but for once I don't give a damn. I don't like Hayley. I've never considered her more than an acquaintance and that's at best. I just wish I knew why Elijah still refuses to accept her affection and be with her. We can all see that he loves her but he refuses her.   
Why?   
I couldn't imagine being that close to someone- living under the same roof as them and sleeping in the room right next to them- and not having them.   
  
"Likewise."   
  
"I would hope so. Or that'd be incest and I never knew you were into guys." Hayley teases Elijah.   
  
"Toothbrush?" Freya suggests. 

Good idea.   
  
"Did you even unpack?" Rebecca asks as I fish it out of my suitcase.   
  
"Nope." I grab it from my suitcase. Ugh, disgusting even myself these days. Wonderful. "Do I get to change my clothes or are you all gonna watch?" "It's nothing we haven't seen, but I'll pass on that." Hayley replies.   
  
"That's not what you said then."   
  
"I was drunk and desperate. Now don't be a dick to feed your bruised ego. It's not weak to," She pauses, "like someone."   
  
"Like? Nah, he's in loooove." Kol teases.   
  
"Shut up and get out of my room."   
  
"She certainly can put you in your place, huh? You see that high kick? I was not expecting that! When you said she kicks people in the face I was thinking more Chuck Norris style. There was no tell she was gonna do that!" Kol continues to ramble as he lays on my bed. I don't bother trying to make him get out and just get dressed.   
  
"So, fraternal twins; y'know what that means right?"   
  
"The egg split. So what? It happens all the time."   
  
"Actually, no. When that happens you get identical twins. Fraternal twins is you having super sperm and fertilizing two different eggs."   
  
"Why do you know this?"   
  
"I looked it up. Google's faster than looking it up in a medical book at the library. Are you ready to get kicked in the face again? Freya and I got a bet going on she's gonna do it again. Rebecca and I got another bet going that she's gonna get Hayley next." I chuckle. "She probably will." "You really like her, don't you?" He's got a tone I rarely hear from him. It's a cross between envy, sorrow and maybe even pity.   
  
"Immensely." I sigh. "How are you doing? With Davina?" "Life goes on. I'll deal about it when I'm alone. Y'know how we are. We boo-hoo to ourselves and a bottle. And you could've picked someone better lookin' than Hayley. If you're gonna dump a girl, do better, not worse. Even with that scar on her face, she's a ten."   
  
"I beg to differ. That scarring makes her look like the Joker." Hayley cracks.   
  
"You're lucky you're holding my child. Morning, my puppy." I kiss her forehead and take her when she leans for me.   
  
"Don't make me hurt you, Niklaus. You keep your hands to yourself." Elijah is last out the door. "And if she attacks Hayley,"   
  
"Hayley can take care of herself. I'm a hybrid, too, remember?"   
  
"She's a tribrid." Freya announces.   
  
"What?" Leave it to Hayley to be confused.   
  
"Tribrid. Didn't you notice?"   
  
"But she's also vampire so she can't have magic." Kol argues. I think Kol would rather be a witch than a vampire.   
  
"She's also half werewolf and there are were-witches so it's not impossible." Freya replies. "Just like Hope's a tribrid, even if her werewolf is dormant because she hasn't killed anyone yet."   
  
"Nor will she ever." Hayley doesn't like being a werewolf and has expressed she doesn't want Hope triggering her gene. Ever. Despite the fact that as a hybrid she wouldn't have to change unless she wanted to.   
  
"If it's unavoidable, I rather her kill and live, thanks." I peck her cheeks, her forehead and then her lips and make her giggle before putting her in the car seat.   
  
As much as I love my daughter, I love my sons too. I've only ever seen them and moments when they're young like this, they're so trusting and dependent on me, unknowing what a monster I am, and I will never have that with them. I've little doubt that like their mother, they're going to hate me.   
  
I wasn't around Hayley much unless it was for protection, but Roxy, I'd have loved to watch her become enormous with my children. I won't admit it out loud, but I had fantasized a few times what our life would be like if we were both mortal and capable of producing naturally.   
  
"You ready for this?" Freya asks me.   
  
"Don't have a choice, do I?"   
  
Inwardly, I sigh, thinking how cruel I must have come off when glamouring her to forget me. Who could forgive that? I wouldn't. I couldn't. And it does not help that Roxanne and I are too much alike. She'll never forgive me and if she does, she's never going to let me forget it.


	3. CH 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val and Klaus have a conversation. 
> 
> Tokophobia: fear of pregnancy & childbirth.   
> Just in case someone doesn't know what that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for twilightabyss and LunaAndAsh for kudos! 
> 
> Thank-you to everyone who has checked this out. I would greatly appreciate comments and suggestions.

**Chapter 3**   
**Klaus POV**

 

Pulling around the driveway to her home I notice something: her humvee is gone. Has she left? Is she running from me? She should know that won't work.   
  
The front door is open and the dogs are running free. Judging by the sound of it, everyone is in the backyard so we invite ourselves around the back of the house.   
  
Sean and Val are here. Bree and Frye are not. Then there are six hybrids playing in the pool with a giant beach ball.   
  
"There's a wicked witch on the way and you're playing water polo? I hope you're enjoying yourselves." I snap.   
  
"I was. Then I saw your face and saw everyone else with you and it's ruined my morning." Sean growls. "She's not here."   
  
"Then where is she?"  
  
"And what wicked witch is on the way here? The wicked witch lives here. Here, it lives." Frye gives a laptop to Val.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"We wouldn't have this problem if you listened to me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I heard ya the first million times. Klaus, a word alone, inside."   
  
"I don't trust you alone with him." Elijah's attempt to follow is blocked by the fact he's not been invited in.   
  
"It's not me he needs to worry about."  
  
"The rest of us are in this too you know." Hayley says.  
  
"And if I were you, I'd never speak to her unless you want her to lash out at you." Val calmly states and Hayley makes a face.   
  
"It's not like they were together."  
  
"You spoke to her the day you were leaving his house afterwards. Until you've been there, I suggest you shut up."   
  
I can see the gears click in Hayley's head. She remembers the moment I'm only just now learning about, and horror crosses her face before she looks pitiful.   
  
"She hates me, doesn't she?"  
  
"Do I even need to answer that?"   
  
I follow Val into the kitchen and the others remain in the sun-room at the back of the house. Hayley and Elijah get the joy of Sean's uncomfortable silence.   
  
"Lets hear it. You just wanted to give me the protective dad talk, right?"  
  
"It's taken her a long time to become functioning again. Longer than it did when Johnny died and when Addie burned that bridge. You weren't here for the aftermath of your selfishness." And then he jabs me in the nose. "Then when she decided to go looking for your stupid ass because one of you stubborn idiots has to make a move, she finds her leaving your place and stinking of you! My question is, and you best answer me honestly, was Roxanne your side dish?"  
  
I've seen Val disappointed. I've seen him angry. But I have never seen this look in his eyes.   
"Side dish?" I grab a paper towel for my bloody nose.   
  
"The chick you went to while you were waiting on Hayley to take you back. In other cases it's the chick you're with while you're waiting on the one you want."  
  
"No." I snap my nose back into place so it can heal faster. "Hayley and I don't have a history like that."  
  
"Well that's sure as fuck what it looked like to her and I'm not sure I believe you."  
  
"She ever tell you about Tyler Lockwood?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He was the first hybrid I made. He and Hayley conspired against me to break the sire bond between the other hybrids and myself. Tyler's in the wind. Hayley went back to Louisiana and I had promised someone in Mystic Falls I would piss off and leave them all alone. I went to New York, I met Roxy. When I left I went to New Orleans, Hayley and I ran into each other. There was witch issues, vampire and werewolf drama, and there was a moments weakness mixed with too much alcohol. It was one night."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"That's all." I confirm before washing my face in the sink and toss the bloody Bounty towels in the trash.   
  
"I hadn't seen Hayley for weeks afterwards. Next thing I know the daddy bomb is being dropped on me while I'm trying to retake my city. Then Dalilah's back from the dead and is trying to kill my first born, and what a shock it was to learn Hope isn't it."  
  
If she had been there sooner- one fucking day- ONE DAY! And so much could be different right now. So much.   
  
"When she and Hayley spoke, do you know what was said?"  
  
"Rox said Hayley must've thought she was a street kid because she asked if she was alright. Judging by the state of Roxy when she got home, I think she was in too much shock to just kill her. You," He flicks me in the nose and it makes my eyes water. "broke her. She does not break easy. Do not force your way back into her life."   
  
Flick me again and I'll snap your neck.   
  
"Dalilah-"  
  
"Wants your kids. Blah blah blah, we know. Freya told Roxy all about that yesterday. We've been informed. I know what a spiteful bitch Roxy can be and if you force your way back into her life, what makes you think she won't make her hand them over to Dalilah just to spite you?"  
  
"She wouldn't."  
  
"She's tokophobic. Your compulsion failed and you left her. She spent over a year just sitting around doing nothing because she went numb and she may as well have turned it off. You're a father after how long and you think I don't know that terrified you? How do you think that was for her? And knowing now you got someone else knocked up and you were there for all that? Can you even conceive how much you've hurt her?" His voice raising the longer he speaks.   
  
"I left because I didn't want to hurt her!" I bark.   
  
"And you think that very act wouldn't hurt her?!" He yells back.   
  
I hadn't considered it because I didn't know she was immune to compulsion.   
  
"How is she immune?" I ask.   
  
"I don't know. She's never said and I don't care to know. My point of this conversation is to back the fuck off. If you want any chance of seeing those kids, you will ease back into her life and you will do so without your family or the were-bitch up her ass."  
  
"We don't have time for that!"  
  
"We're immortal. There is always time. You know I'm right about this, Klaus. You've seen how she reacts to threats and being forced to do something she doesn't want to do."  
  
"Hostility and violence. I know." I run my hand through my hair. "Has she ever mentioned me to them?"  
  
"No."  
  
That hurt. I'm not gonna deny it. I love her. I was foolish and selfish, but I was trying to do right by her damn it! Why does no one see that?  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Don't start with me."  
  
"I'm not asking to pick at you. I'm asking because I want to know."  
  
"What's it to you if I do or don't?"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, I'm the daddy figure. You've got a daughter now. Maybe now some part of that idiot brain of yours can comprehend why I'm asking. Because if you don't, then I don't want you around her."  
  
If some boy did this to my daughter, he's dead. I wouldn't ask questions. His head would be on a stick and his body left out for the crows.   
  
"He does. He's not actually that stupid. He's just being a stubborn jackass." Rebecca's invited herself into the house and to the fridge for a drink. "Ooh, pink lemonade."  
  
Roxy doesn't like lemonade. Says it tastes different than the pink lemonade and she won't drink anything that looks like pee. So ridiculous, it's just dyed pink!   
  
"I don't believe I was asking you and this is a private conversation."  
  
"It's hot out. I'm thirsty. Deal with it grandpa."  
  
"Someone ought to spank that attitude outta you."  
  
"And I suppose you're gonna be the one to do it? I'd love to see you try. I'm an original."  
  
"And you say that like it means I give a damn. courtesy, blondie, learn some. Or after all those lifetimes, you must be the origin of every dumb blond joke in existence?"  
  
She glares at him and I can see black veins appear just a little bit.   
  
"Rebecca,"  
  
"Klaus."  
  
"Any suggestions?"  
  
"First of all, stop bringing your were-bitch with you. It's like rubbing salt in the wound. Second, tell Elijah to shut up. She don't like him. Third, fucking apologize for being a weak, impulsive little dick."  
  
Rebecca snickers. "And you're taking that from him? She really must be something."  
  
"And from what I hear of you, blondie, is you have no love in your life. Is that why you're so focused on his? Or are you too vain and needy? Desperation has a smell you know."  
  
"Fuck you. You don't know anything about me."  
  
"You'll learn I can read people exceptionally well. It was my gift as a witch and I hated it."  
  
"You were a witch?"  
  
"My now ex-wife thought it'd be a good idea to spring it on me during our honeymoon."  
  
"What an incredible love life you lead." Rebecca drawls.   
  
"It was the 20s. Every guy you date know what you are?"  
  
Rebecca doesn't answer.   
  
"Didn't think so. Now, as I was saying before she decided to stick her big ass in here-"  
  
"My ass isn't big."  
  
"Talk to her. You do it alone and you be fucking honest with her and you apologize. Beg if you have to because chances are that's what it's gonna take for her to believe you. Am I clear?"  
  
"Crystal. Now let us get something clear: I will let that slide because of her, but do not think that if you continue this attitude with me that I will let it go without some sort of punishment."  
  
"I dare you. I'm daddy. She can always find another boyfriend. Maybe she already has."  
  
"What?"  
  
He puts a hand over his mouth like oops and says no more. We return to the patio where Elijah is on me.   
  
"So?"   
  
"He gave me the protective dad talk. Nothing to be worried about. New rules until further notice: Elijah, Hayley and Hope are not to be in her presence."  
  
"Now she's- Hope's just a kid! She didn't do anything!"   
  
"One I created with someone who's not her. How would you like it if Elijah got someone else knocked up?"  
  
"Finally! It took you long enough!" Freya cheers.   
  
"He's a bit dense." Rebecca comments.   
  
"Maybe mother dropped him on his head when he was a baby." Kol adds.   
  
I smirk and ask Kol, "Then what's your excuse? Just plain stupidity?"  
  
"Yep." Rebecca answers.   
  
"Bite me."   
  
"And the other rules?" Elijah inquires.   
  
"I'm to talk to her alone and the rest of you will just have to wait."  
  
"We don't have-" Elijah begins but I cut him off.   
  
"Time. I told him that. He insists and I can't say I disagree with him. Roxy doesn't give in when people use force. She'll put up with your shit and when she has the chance, she'll get you. She'll get you good and you won't see it coming. Val suggested I ease back into her life."  
  
"Considering how you left things and how you've come back, I'm just going to say duh." Freya replies. "Did I use that phrase right?"  
  
"Spot on." Kol tells her. "If we gotta wait for Klaus to make nice with her so she'll not give us the horns, I'm gonna get naked in that pool."  
  
"Please don't." Rebekah pleads.   
  
"Too late!"  
  
"Ah!" The hybrid women both squeal.   
  
"My virgin eyes!"  
  
"You're a virgin?!"  
  
"I was until I saw your turtle neck pecker!"  
  
"Hey, there wasn't circumcision in my day and don't dis the turtle neck. A lotta girls find it cute!"  
  
"Eeh!"   
  
"Put your shorts back on! No body wants to see that!" Val barks. "Put 'em on or I'll do it for ya!"  
  
"You and what army?"  
  
All the hybrids turn quiet and look at him.   
  
"You were saying?"  
  
Kol growls but puts his shorts back on before diving off the board into the pool, purposely splashing the girls who are already soaked.   
  
"In that case, we will return home and see you later." Elijah tells me and tells Hayley to go ahead, he will be there in a moment. "Your plan is what exactly? We can't wait forever for her to forgive you. You did nothing wrong. Aside from breaking your promise about the compulsion. You and Roxanne were not together when you and Hayley happened."  
  
"And? Go on brother. I know you've got more to say."  
  
"Hayley is right about us, Niklaus. We can find happiness if we allow ourselves to. What you did wasn't just to protect her from your enemies but to protect yourself from heartbreak you were expecting, but in doing so you did to her what you wanted to avoid from her. It was selfish and cruel, and you're being stupid."  
  
"Feel better?"   
  
His smirk grows into a smile but he says nothing before leaving. When I hear his car pull away from the road, I take mine into town. **  
**


	4. CH 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy B. VS Dalilah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dragging it out too much am I? Or is it too slow? Maybe this will speed it along. 
> 
> Thank-you again to all who read/ bookmark / kudos! I'd still love some feedback. Is Klaus too OOC? 
> 
> PS ) This is Carrick, a younger Goran Visnjic :   
> http://abes-celebrities.com/goran_visnjic_10.jpg

**Chapter 4**   
**Dalilah**   
**Klaus POV  
  
**

Since she's still shopping on Sundays, I know where to go to hunt for her. Her humvee stands out like a sore thumb among the more sensible cars and trucks of this town.   
She's just leaving the supermarket with the cart piled high and the twins sitting together in the plastic portion of the cart that looks like a car.   
  
Kian, the one that looks like me is playing with one of those things from New Years where you blow in it and the paper unravels. Killian, the one that has my face but her brown eyes and chestnut locks, has a kazoo.   
  
God damn, she looks good. Her hair has grown long again and she's wearing it Katnis's style. She's wearing that orange plaid skirt with a black long sleeve shirt that outlines her torso in the most delicious way.   
  
"Can I see those?"  
  
They both offer them up to her and she throws them into the backseat.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Mama no!"  
  
"Mama yes! You so loud and I'm right here." She grabs Killian by the head and kisses his forehead. "And you're giving me a headache with all the constant noise. You can have it back when you get in the car."   
  
She kisses Kian too before she begins loading the bags into the humvee.  
  
"She's cute."  
  
"Dalilah."  
  
"In a tomboyish walk like a man sort of way. That is a peculiar scar she has. I wonder how it happened. Werewolf?" She smiles. "They look like you. Especially that little Kian."  
  
"Mama! I hate this car-seat!"  
  
"Well you're gonna deal with it."  
  
"Why?!" Killian moans.   
  
"Because it's for your safety in case some idiot driver hits me. And if they kill you, or you," She raises Kian above her head in one hand as she picks him up out of the cart. "There will be blood! Everywhere!"  
  
Kian coos loudly and puts a socked foot right in her face.   
  
"Cute. Like I want your foot up my nose. Where's your shoe?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Kian doesn't go easily into the car-seat. He wiggles and there's giggling, and it would be so easy to sneak up on her right now it's ridiculous.   
The car is locked when she returns the trolley.   
  
"It would be so easy."   
  
I grasp her arm. "You touch them and I will find a way to make you suffer."  
She just smiles at me and there's a dull ache in my head as a warning of what's to come if I don't remove my hand.   
  
Roxy doesn't bother looking for the missing shoes.   
  
"Mama, I'm hungry."  
  
"We're going home right now."  
  
"I want milk."  
  
"You're getting it from a sippy cup."  
  
They both moan and groan.   
  
"Oh, stop. You're 3-years old. Ya gotta give up the boobs some time."  
  
"Oh, but where's the fun in that? You know that MacKenzie kids are still on the tits and they're seven."  
  
"That's just wrong. What now, Carrick?"  
  
"I just thought I'd stop by and say hi before I did the horrors of shopping with Gwendolyn on duty. MILF from hell is still chasing me."   
  
"Oh please, you know you enjoy it."  
  
"I don't mind the attention. Though I would prefer if it was from you."  
  
"Aww, no."  
  
He just smiles. "You can only play hard to get for so long."  
  
"There's a difference between hard to get and not interested. I'm not interested in a relationship. Not with you or anyone else."  
  
"It's been years."  
  
"And the rubber broke and as it turns out, I was right, birth control drugs don't work on hybrids so, ta-da, the fastest sperm of the bunch."  
  
"I was first!"  
  
"No you weren't stupid!"  
  
"Yes I was! And you're stupid!" Kian retorts.   
  
"Twins are born together, stupid. There is no first. We're both first. Val and Sean and Bree and everyone says so!" Killian barks. "Hi Carrick!"   
  
It comes out car rick.   
  
"Hey Killian, hey Kian. Don't be calling each other stupid. You're both bright and you're brothers. No fighting."  
  
"It's in their nature. If they're anything like me, they'll play like my siblings and I. What we called play time was mistaken for us trying to kill each other."  
  
"And what about their fathers side?"   
  
She shrugs. "He's the baby of the bunch and kinda got outta the trailer park, so he and his family don't get on."  
  
Dalilah laughs softly. "Lies. All of it lies, but she does it so flawlessly that he's buying it too."  
"Does he know?" Carrick asks her, refering to the twins.   
  
"He's kinda got someone, so, nope. I ain't even gonna bother. Too much drama, too much this, too much that, too much you leaning in my window. Out."   
  
She puts a hand splayed over his face in what I call the face-hugger. She had done it to me early on in our relationship when I was being too touchy-feely and clingy. She just wasn't used to physical affection and it took a while for her to get used to me touching her, kissing her, amongst many other things.   
  
"They should have a-"  
  
"They have Val and Sean. They're perfect father figures."  
  
"You're getting it on with them, aren't you?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Eeh, Roxy!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They're even older than MILF mom from hell that chases me! They're like grandpa old. They're all wrinkily and eeh."  
  
"Oh really?! And what if I were a were-witch like yourself and I aged like you do? What would you do when I was fifty? Turn me in for a model 20-years younger?"  
  
"Nope. Cause that's not the case and it never will be the case. One nibble and we'll be together forever."  
  
"And this is the part where I run to the hills."   
  
Iron Maiden begins playing and she speeds backwards outta her spot.

 _Run to the hills! Run for your life!_  
  
Carrick just laughs. "You can't run forever!"  
  
"Watch me! Here I go!"   
  
The twins both squeal with delight as she goes through the rivine and across the field to the other road instead of driving like a normal person.   
  
"And you say she hates me? Why wear a dress I bought her? Why turn away someone who wants to be with her?"  
  
"Oh, Niklaus, don't you know anything about women? Anything at all?"  
  
I don't get it either. Why would she turn away someone who wants to be with her if she didn't still love me? On the other hand, she is demi-sexual. If she has no romantic feelings for Carrick, he's got no chance of ever getting on with her. Which means she must still love me, even if it's just a little. I can work with that. I'll court her all over again if I must. I made her love me once and I can do it again.   
  
"You don't know about her lineage, do you?"  
  
"Her father was a were and her mother was a witch and Val added the vampire part. Don't act like you don't know."  
  
"Hm. Then I wonder if she even knows." She shrugs. "I'll just have to wait and find out."  
I grasp her by the hair and she smiles again.   
  
"What are you gonna do, Niklaus? Snap my neck? Go ahead. You and I are bonded. I won't die because you can't die and you'll feel that pain too."  
  
I let her go but I pull a few strands of hair with me. Freya can use it for something personal. She thinks she's got an idea on how to undo that bond but needs something of Dalilahs.   
  
"I look forward to sending you to hell."  
  
" I'll save a seat on the bus for you. Tootles." She waves and prances over to a cherry red corvette.


	5. CH 5 Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus tries to use force with Roxy and gets nowhere. Freya and Roxy talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for the kudos, LunaZee!

**Chapter 5**   
**Cursed**   
**Klaus POV**

 

I follow her back to her home and she stands in the driveway to watch me approach. Once she realizes it's me in the car, she has an expression that's clear she's not thrilled to see me.   
They've both got kazoos now and are playing nonsense as she unloads them from the humvee.

  
"Boyfriend of yours?"

  
"A pest. I thought you pests could spot your own kind. And if he were, I distinctly remember the words _forget me and move on_ coming outta your mouth. Don't touch." The last two words come out as a growl when I attempt to help her.

  
"Ooh!" Both boys co.

"You got the mad voice."  
  
"Go on inside. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"I help!"   
  
"Oh, no you don't. We're not finding melted ice cream in the bathroom because you had to pee and forgot to take it to the kitchen."  
  
"But mama!"   
  
"Okay. Here. Wee little bag."   
  
With a box of brownie mix and crackers in it. Kian takes one side and Killian the other and they take the bag inside.   
  
"I was hoping we could talk."   
  
"If wishes and buts were all candy and nuts, then we'd all have a Merry Christmas. I know I didn't invite you in here."  
  
"Val did."  
  
There's that face accompanied by a huffing growl.   
  
"Val!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You traitor!"  
  
He just grins. "We had a talk earlier too."  
  
She squints at him and again Val just grins. He waves Kians hand at her and the boy grins.   
  
"Val said he'll take us swimming!"  
  
"Oh good. You'll be all tuckered out so you'll have a good nap."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No nap!"  
  
"Yes! NAP! Ya wee turds."  
  
"I'm not a turd! You're a turd!"  
  
"If I'm a turd and you're half of me, doesn't that make you half turd?"  
  
"No!"  
  
She smiles, "Wait till you're five. You'll get fractions better."  
  
"Why do you call them that? Turd. That's an awful nickname for our children."  
  
"My children. You were a doaner at best."  
  
"I know you don't mean that and you're just lashing out to hurt me. I guess I deserve it."  
  
"Gee, ya think?"  
  
I breathe in deeply. Stay calm, Klaus. You have things to discuss.   
  
"My major concern is Dalilah trying to kill my first born. You were right. If I hadn't jumped into bed with someone else, I'd have never known I could procreate the natural way. Hayley was a mistake but don't you think for a second I regret my daughter."  
  
Her shoulders relax all the way and I get the feeling she has something to say, but doesn't say it. She grabs another set of bags and takes them inside.   
  
"I'm trying to talk to you, Rox. If I wanted to speak to the wall, I'd go home and talk to my ceiling."  
  
The bags float in a line behind her and she attempts to kick the door shut on my face.   
  
"Because I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Then will you listen to me?"  
  
"I don't want to do that either."   
  
I grasp her by the neck and haul her up against he wall.   
  
"Well you're going to. Stop. Stop!" I grab her hands in mine and she plays mercy with me until her fingers snap under my strength.   
  
I put my arm up to cover her mouth and she decides to bite me instead. I still don't move.   
  
"We need to talk and if you don't want to talk, I don't care. But you will listen to me."  
  
There's something in her eyes I've never seen before. I've seen her irritated, even angry, but this, I can only describe it as rage. And it's directed right at me.

(Still Klaus POV. After he's woken up.)

My chest aches. It aches in a painful way that's not just physical but it's emotional. I feel so heavy. It's like betrayal and ache times a thousand.   
  
"Elijah?" My voice comes out weak. "Freya?"   
  
I want to see her and at the same time I hate her. I hate her so much and I still love her! What did she do to me?!  
  
"Relax, brother. You've just been cursed."  
  
"Wow, I've never heard Klaus cry like that." I hear Hayley from the hallway.   
  
"Bekah, what's wrong with me?!"  
  
She holds me tight in her arms and I can't stop fucking crying! Stop crying! Stop being weak! What the hell is wrong with me?!  
  
"Freya's gone to talk to her. The tribrid you pissed on cursed you to feel what she felt when you broke her heart." Hayley explains.   
  
"This . . . this is what I did?"  
  
How is she still alive?   
  
"Not nice being on the recieveing end, is it?"  
  
"Hayley, not now." Rebekah growls.   
  
"I deserve it! I deserve it."  
  
I feel panicked and I can't breathe and it's so intense I feel like I'm gonna be sick.

( Freya POV )

She's packed up the children and I can tell they're leaving.   
  
"Roxanne?"  
  
"It'll wear off about the same time mine did. So in about a year it'll ease up."  
  
"A year? Roxanne, you're killing him!"  
  
"And he killed me. You were dead until recently. You're telling me you never once looked in on him to see what he was up to?"  
  
"I have and I know he's hurt you, but this is too far, Roxanne! My brother does not cry and now he wails like a banshee. It's only been one day and he's passed out twice already!"  
  
I stop her from leaving the house by blocking her path.   
  
"Roxanne, please, if you won't listen to him, listen to me. I'm not just here to beg you to release Klaus from that curse, but to listen to me about Dalilah. She's a thousand years older than you. You may be powerful but Dalilah is that times a thousand."  
  
She continues to look at me like she's looking through me. Now I understand Niklaus' drunk rambling to me about how she could do nothing and make you feel like you're an insect. I've got that feeling right now. She's not looking at me. She's looking through me as if everything I have to say, she's already seen it coming and she doesn't care to hear it.   
  
"I died because of her. As long as those boys breathe, she's going to be looking for whichever one came out first so she can suck the life out of them. They'll exist, but it won't be on his own terms. It will be a miserable life and the first born of him will be hers, and the next and the next because now that she's found a source of power again she's never going to let it go."  
  
"And you think I don't know this? That I'm completely naive and illiterate to your world? I've had many teachers and I have many friends. Friends that do not like your brother. Please, continue to underestimate me. Dalilah will and it will be her end. Now get out of my way."  
  
"Make me."  
  
She grabs me by the shirt and headbutts me so hard I taste blood and see stars.   
  
"Look at that. I did it all without using magic. How ever will I survive? He's got 12-hours of hell." She gets in to the vehicle and slams the door shut. "PS. thanks for informing me that idiot is linked to her. Dalilah now knows where I am thanks to you tit-heads. Bravo job at keeping his offspring safe. It amazes me how any of you reached adulthood the way you're constantly trying to kill each other. Now get off my lawn."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Somewhere none of you are."  
  
I sigh and head for home. When I get there, Kol tells me that Klaus has been relieved of his hell because Dalilah has been here. She could feel what he felt and the only way to save herself from it was to remove the collar Roxanne put on him, which could only be removed by a witch.   
Dalilah taunted him about his feelings for Roxanne and how she hates his guts, and there is nothing he can do that will ever make him love her again.   
  
"She then proceeded to crush him some more with taunting about how he's lost his soulmate. Apparently our mother had wished for someone for each of us that would give us a chance to redeem ourselves." Elijah explains. "And she's under the impression that Niklaus and Roxanne have met before, in different lifetimes."  
  
"So she's a traveler? That would explain why all her dreams have spawned so many books." Rebekah comments.   
  
"But then she should have some oomph in her witchy side." Kol says with a grin.   
  
"Oh believe me, she's got oomph. You remember how Dalilah threw me around the room like a rag doll? I've seen Roxanne do that to people. Did she even apologize?" Klaus growls.   
  
"She said you had 12-hours of hell, and nothing more. I begged her to listen to me and she basically said she doesn't need my help, or our help, and she's leaving to somewhere we are not."  
  
"And you let her go?!"  
  
"What am I gonna do? Subdue her and steal her children?!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Like Dalilah did our mother? Back her into a corner and rip away her babies? Niklaus, that is cold even for you."  
  
He glares at me. "Excuse me for wanting them to live. I never said stealing them would be permanent. But it will be. When all this is over, I'm kidnapping her and those boys and we're going to fuck off to a drama-free zone."  
  
"Ooh, you still love her even after she put you through hell?" Kol teases.   
  
"He put her there first. I think he had it coming." Hayley comments.   
  
"And for that, I think I just might like her a little bit. You really do love her, don't you?" Kol asks.   
"Do you love Davina?"  
  
The look he gives Klaus clearly says for him to drop it or you die.   
  
"Yes, yes, finally he admits it! Now can we get on and catch up to her before she runs into Dalilah while leaving town?" Klaus growls.   
  
"I don't think she's leaving town. She didn't have anything with her."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing. Does that mean anything?" I ask.   
  
"It means her new safe spot already has everything she needs and she's seen this coming, and chances are it's closer than we think. Do a locator spell just over this township."  
  
"That's incredibly narrow."  
  
"Do it!"   
  
Alright. I do the spell and we all know that was far too soon.   
  
"Either someone's playing us or they want us there. Either way, it's where we're going."


	6. CH 6--7 Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus finds out another secret Roxy's been hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd post this one today too. 
> 
> Domovoi: A House Spirit.

**Chapter 6**   
**Seven Witches**   
**Klaus POV**

 

Freya was able to find her all too easily. I am also not pleased at all to know that Dalilah is here too. They and many other witches have gathered here in a manor that belongs to the Pentreath witch. It is she who has cloaked this township.   
  
"I wouldn't get too close if I were you. They're a bit busy at the moment."   
  
"That cat!" Hayley begins.   
  
"It speaks!" Kol is as baffled as the rest of us. "Say Kol. Kol."  
  
"Loser. Loser." The cat taunts. "I do believe they still require you, Niklaus. Oxsanna saw you coming. They are this way." He prances ahead of us. "And it's about time too. Dalilah's been getting restless." He leads us beyond the backyard and in to a living maze.  
  
"It's no ploy. Logan just likes her privacy. This is one way of insuring it."   
  
I count the turns and it isn't long at all when we come to a small clearing with what looks like some type of stone hedge.   
  
"There must be spirits here from the entire town." Kol comments on all the ghosts she's got around the place.   
  
"A few of them are, yes."   
  
Dalilah is stuck inside a bubble and surrounding her are seven others. There's an older woman, busty and full figured, with wavy blond hair. Next to her is a stick thin woman with auburn hair and is wearing a kilt.   
  
Then there is another blond. She looks to be the youngest. So young I wonder if she's even legal yet to drink. Her hair is flaxen blond and she's dressed in a lavender gown that makes me think of a fairy princess costume.   
  
The last two are twins. They are a mirror of one another with the same black hair styled in the same page boy do, creme colored skin and the only difference in their dresses is the color.   
Then there is Logan. I've seen a sketch of her in Roxy's art journals. The only thing different is her hair isn't waist length anymore, but cut above her shoulders.   
  
Lastly, my Rox. She's got a little girl in her arms that looks like me. She has Roxy's dark hair, but she has my features. She has my blue eyes, my ears, my chin, and those are my dimples in her cheeks.   
  
Rox and she are wearing matching dresses. The bodice is black and the skirt is a mix of black and purple tulle. She's got a smudge of the chocolate ice cream on her cheek and has the smallest ice cream cone I've ever seen.   
  
"Oh my god! Is that another one?" Hayley whispers loudly.   
  
"Are we ready?"  
  
"Logan, why you gotta ask it like that? Now I'm waiting for my favorite band to be introduced."   
"Because it gets their attention."  
  
"You really think you can do this to me?! I'm older than all of you combined!"  
  
"Perhaps chronologically, but since we've all had a few hundred lifetimes of our own," Thing One begins.   
  
"It is us who is older than you." Thing Two finishes.   
  
How have I been so blessed? Not one but four children? Granted, one is not with the woman of my dreams, but she is still mine none the less and I adore them all equally.   
  
There had been a few times I had envisioned a different life for Roxy and I. One where we could have children and be normal. The children I imagined us having were just as beautiful as she.   
"You can't do this to me! No matter what you do, it won't be enough! And I will end you all!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Evil rant- blah blah blah. I'll kill you all, blah-blah-blah." Logan speaks. "Hey Klaus, I need a bit of blood. Hold still."   
  
She's a tribrid. I can smell the wolf on her, sense the magic within her and see her fangs are out. She scratches my cheek, deeply, and touches a tiny round cotton swab to my cheek to collect it. Is that a make-up remover? It looks like one of the things Rebekah keeps in the bathroom.   
  
Roxy spots me and waves the child's hand at me. I'm not sure what that smile means but I think I'm still in hot water with her.   
  
"What do we say to people that tell us we can't do something?" Roxy curls her hair behind my childs ear.   
  
"Watch me, bitch."  
  
"Charming." Dalilah sneers.   
  
She sticks her tongue out at Dalilah and it only makes Roxy's smirk turn into a grin. She kisses her cheek before giving her to Val. Sean has Kian and Bree has Killian, and all of them head back the way we came.   
  
"You do know this might kill her, right?" The young blond reminds her.   
  
"And I'm counting on it. I've already got the urn picked out and the crematorium booked." Roxy replies with pride.   
  
"You think you're so clever, don't you?"   
  
"I wouldn't say clever, but it does appear I've bested you."  
  
Each of them has a special little set of cuffs that go around their wrists. The only one with anything different is Roxy and Logan. They each have a pendant with three different stones in it.   
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"We've yet to have that conversation."  
  
"I would suggest taking a step backwards." The cat advises us before he climbs up Kols leg to his shoulder. "This is going to be incredible." His yellow-green eyes widening as he says incredible.   
  
"How can you talk?"  
  
"I'm a domovoi."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A house spirit." Freya clarifies. "I thought they were myth."  
  
"We're not common as we used to be."   
  
"What is Dalilah referring to? What am I missing?" I ask.   
  
"It is not my place to say. That is between you and she."  
  
I've never seen her practice. I've seen her snap someones neck with the flick of her wrist. I've seen her give people an aneurysm and create protective shields, but never practice. This is something else that isn't just incredible to me, but terrifying.  
  
When all is said and done, Dalilah is dead. Her power has been divided and the shield comes down. Logan and she seem to have gotten the shorter end of the stick and faint.   
  
"They'll be fine. They just need to process all that power." Freya tells me. "Domovoi?"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's with all the spirits?"  
  
"Logan is a necromancer. They like her and none miss an opportunity to witness her work her magic." He climbs down Kols leg and instructs the hybrids to pick a witch and bring her inside to the solarium where they will recuperate.   
  
"I have her."   
  
He's not touching her. I won't allow it. I cross her arms over her chest, pick her up and follow the others to the house.  
  
"We have to be invited." Elijah tells him.   
  
"You're invited." The domovoi speaks as he passes us.   
  
The solarium is in full bloom and there have been daybeds moved in here so they can all rest here.   
"Why here?"  
  
"It's called the health room for a reason." The domovoi hops up and drapes himself across Logans torso. "You, hybrid, pick him up."  
  
It's a small tiger striped kitten that has no tail, and he's crying under her chaise. Chaise. That brings back memories. I pick him up and set him on the foot. He climbs over her legs and bumbles up her body until he reaches her belly, kneads and curls up into a ball.   
  
"Where did that thing come from?"  
  
"Off the street. Along with three others. Each of the children have one."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"I suggest you leave them be for the time being. She's ordered her hybrids to use force if you fail to listen to leave them be. She has plans to speak to you." Speaks the house spirit. Funny how after all my time alive, I've only now gotten confirmation one exists.   
  
I sigh and sit on the stone floor next to her lounge. Is she warm enough? It is a little hot in here.   
"Don't stay up all night."  
  
"Aileen, please show them to the guest rooms." The cat speaks.   
  
"You're a ghost." Freya is staring at her.   
  
"That I am." She's a young redhead that looks like she was a few years out of high school when she died. "This way."  
  
"Why stay here? There's nothing for you here. How are you even on this side of the veil?" Freya asks.   
  
"You don't know my existence." She replies smoothly.   
  
Once they are gone, the domovoi questions me.   
  
"You are not angry with her for cursing you?"  
  
"I am."  
  
Just as I'm hurt that she would do such a thing, but I get it. I hurt everyone that hurts me. Finally, there's someone unafraid of hurting me for hurting them.   
  
"If it makes her feel better, then so be it." I sigh. "I deserved it."  
  
"That you did."


	7. CH 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus & Roxy have a chat in the kitchen. Will she forgive him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anything think Klaus is OOC?

**Chapter 7**   
**Round 1**   
**Klaus POV**

 

When I wake, a few of the others are awake, but not getting out of bed. I need the loo.   
As I'm coming back, I can hear them gossiping like a bunch of school girls.

  
"So that's the famous hybrid? He is delicious." Her accent is French.

  
"He's a jackass."

  
"True. But he still has a pretty face. I hear you cursed him so bad. How?" This accent sounds Polish to me and belongs to a blond Amazon.

  
"I gave him a 12-hour dose of what I felt for the first year after he left."

  
This causes them all to ooh.

  
"How's my baby kitty, hm?" She mimics his sweet meows and I can hear him purring. 

"How do you think he will take the news of another child?"

"Knowing his male ego, he'll be a smart-ass about having super sperm or something else hybrid strength related. And possibly some joke about us wolves producing a litter."  
They all laugh. 

"Well, triplets that aren't identical, and had all different sacs, that must have been a lot of sex. A lot, a lot, of sex." Speaks the blond Amazon. 

"Sophie!"

"What? I'm a doctor of the lady parts and delivering babies and I'm a sexologist. I know what I'm talking about." Sophie's the blond Amazon with the Polish accent. "Is the hot spring ready?" 

"Ready." Another confirms. Is she Scottish? It must've been the one in the kilt. 

"Aren't you joining us?"

"I'm ready to eat my kitten."

"C'mon, I keep a blood supply in the pantry fridge." Logan speaks. 

"I feel old."

"You'll get used to it."

"And insane."

"You'll sort it out eventually." Thing One speaks. 

"We all do." Or have I got them mixed up?

When they walk past me, I can see Roxy breathe in deeply. She knows I'm here but doesn't say anything or even look at me.   
They continue into the pantry off the kitchen, and I can smell the blood they drink from bags. 

"Oh, nope. Nope. I'll slosh." Followed by Roxy belching. 

"Split one?"

Roxy belches again and Logan laughs softly. "I'll take that as one more and I'll explode."

"Oink, oink, put it down. Have it in an hour. You won't feel guilty and," She belches again. "Less of that." 

"You gonna go talk to him? Before the kids get up?"

I can hear her sigh. 

"Rox, I know you. You'll be upset with yourself forever if you don't just talk to him. It'll be like Robby all over again."

  
"I know."

  
Robby? Who the fuck is Robby?

  
"I'll take Babe and get him something to eat."

  
Logan has the kitten in her hands as they exit the pantry. I don't know what Logan grabs, but she picks something out of the fridge and goes in the other room, the doors sliding shut behind her to give us privacy. Now it's just Rox and I here in the kitchen, alone.

  
"Enjoy your 12-hours of hell?"

  
"It was more like 6. Dalilah showed up and removed your collar. With us being linked she felt it too. Thanks by the way. It was terribly depressing and painful. Are you hiding any more children I should know about?"

  
"No. You hiding any other girlfriends you didn't care to inform me of?"

  
"Hayley and I were never like that."

  
"Then explain it to me!" Her explosion makes the hair on my arms stand up. "One day we're fine! And then the next thing I know you're breaking things off with me in the worst way possible and I'm seeing some werewolf leaving your house stinking of you!" When her fists come down on the counter, it splinters and cracks. Her eyes flashing gold and her fangs are out. Her hands splay and the marble counter top returns to it's previous perfection.

  
"What the hell else you want me to think?" The anger is gone from her voice and it's repaced with heartbreak.

  
"I thought I was doing you a favor by leaving. You know the enemies I have and they would go through you to get to me. Your safety in New York wasn't going to last forever. It's why I left for New Orleans. I helped build that city. It's mine. And I was going to reclaim my throne and bring you there when I knew you'd be safe there."

  
"Before or after starting a family with someone else?"

  
With my hands on the counter, I lean towards her. "Listen to me well because I will not be repeating myself. Hayley and I have never had a relationship. That Hayley is the same Hayley that sided with Tyler to break the sire bond I had with the first batch of hybrids I made. I was in New Orleans when supernatural drama happened. Hayley got caught in the crossfire. We helped each other out-"  
"Of your clothes."  
  
"With the trouble brewing between the species. It was a moments weakness. We were both drunk and missing people we couldn't have."  
  
"You could've returned. Any time you could've returned and instead you use the excuse of I'm drunk and lonely. It's pathetic. You think I was never lonely or missing you? You show up outta the blue and force your way into my life, and then you try to mind fuck me before running away, only to come back like this."  
  
"I didn't see you running after me."  
  
"That curse I gave you is what I felt for a year! You blindsided me! If it weren't for the others, those kids would've died of starvation before they were even born because my bedsores had bedsores. You know how long it takes for that to happen to someone? That's how long I didn't move because I couldn't get up in the morning.   
  
"I decided that if you were being honest about anything at all, then you wouldn't come back because your pride and fear wouldn't let you. You think it was easy for me to hunt you down and risk that same rejection?" She reaches across the counter and slaps me.   
  
"And then you just decide to show up yet again and force your way back into my life." Her eyes are gold again. "Anything to say for yourself?"  
  
I've never seen her like this. I've seen her be calm while upset, but this is bad. I know when a woman's calm while she's enraged means she's going to get you and she's going to get you good.   
"I'm sorry."  
  
When I blink my blurry vision becomes a tiny bit clearer since the tears aren't drowning my eyes.   
"I love you, Rox. And I can't stand my own failures. All I ever wanted was a safe place for us and the one in New York was coming to an end. I was weak and I made a mistake! You think I was happy the mother of my child wasn't you? I regret Hayley but don't you dare think I regret my daughter."  
"And what about your other daughter? What about your sons? Did you even hear their heartbeats or did you not care?"  
  
"I didn't notice, Rox. I swear I didn't. I didn't know it was even possible! And they're just as much my children as Hope is! Don't think I would play favorites with my children." I hiss.   
"Why not? You play favorites with your siblings."  
  
Point one for Roxy.   
  
"When can I see them?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"They're my children!"  
  
"They're your offspring. You've been fucking off for the past three years and playing house with someone else. Now that Dalilah's gone, you're safe to return to whatever it was you were doing before you were forced to come see me. And you're going to leave my children and I, and everyone else around me alone. This conversation is over." She heads for the doors. I grab her arm to stop her.   
  
"You will not keep me from my children."  
  
"Why shouldn't I?! Everything you touch you break or you kill. Perhaps I should've listened to you instead and we'd have been spared this whole damn mess! And isn't that your favorite means of protection? Just run away and hopefully the enemy will follow you instead? That's the difficulty with hunting your own kind, Niklaus. They _think_. And sooner or later one's gonna wise up and outsmart you and when that happens, I'll be here protecting my family while you're running away! Now get your hand off me."  
  
"I don't care if you hate me, but they are mine. I never knew they existed. Please, just trust me."  
"Trust you? I trusted you and you broke me. You think for a second," Her hand twists around and her claws dig into my skin. "that I'm going to let you just walk back into my life and play daddy to children who have no idea who you are? You think you and I are going to pick up where we left off?" I can feel the pressure starting in my head.   
  
"Rox, please,"  
  
She catches my other hand and with strength that matches mine, she snaps my wrist.   
  
"If it had been I that caused you such pain, you'd kill me in a heartbeat. Don't even try to deny it either. Those children were safe and I've made them safe from YOUR family, and they will continue to be safe because they will be away from you. That's what you wanted isn't it? Save me from you? But you're so selfish enough to try and keep them close when you know that means they will become targets? Targets too young to defend themselves. You can't run away and butt in whenever you see fit. It doesn't work that way."   
  
She pushes me away from her.   
  
"And I don't believe anything you say."  
  
I snap my wrist back in to place.   
  
"Rox, please, have I ever lied to you?"  
  
"I don't know. Have you? I obviously can't tell." Her voice sounds so sad and that look in her eyes, I can practically hear her questioning everything about us. "Stay away from me. Stay away from my kids, my pack, my friends, and go back to your throne and your harlot. If I don't see you again for a century, it would still be too soon."  
  
"I've always told you the truth, Roxy. I know you don't trust me, but they are my children. I have no doubts about that. Do not bar me from them or I will be forced to do something you won't like. I deserve to know them."  
  
"And what about what they deserve? How are you going to explain to them why they have a half sister they never met? How are you gonna explain to your other child why she's got half siblings and you and her mom aren't together? You think it's fair to them to dump adult dramas like that on to them? Or on Hope? You think none of them are gonna ask these things? You think I'm gonna have fun explaining that to them when they're older? You think they deserve to compete for your attention? If it's not from Hope then it'll be from whatever girl strikes your fancy at that week or the power you seek. Do you think at all?!"  
  
"This doesn't have to be as bad as you make it out to be. Not everything has a fairytale ending! Life is messy! It's not wrapped up in your neat little OCD boxes! I made a mistake! One I have to live with and regret more than you'll ever believe because you won't just trust me!"  
  
"If I broke you, would you trust me? If I had children with another man and claimed to love you, would you trust me? Could you? Or would you be wondering every moment what I'm up to? Who I'm with? No. You couldn't. How dare you ask that of me when you couldn't! Now take your family and fuck off back to the armpit that is Louisiana."  
  
I risk it. I need her to remember how she feels for me. Surely, she can't completely hate me. Feeling like that, they don't die.   
  
When we hit the wall it creaks under the force of us thumping against it and I kiss her. At first there is nothing. No movement at all and I'm reminded of our first kiss when I had caught her off guard.   
  
"I love you." I peck her lips. "Only you." Again. "Please don't hate me."   
  
She's trembling but reciprocating. Right before I'm blown backwards and slide across the linolium floor into the stove. As I'm getting up the oven door swings down and hits me hard in the face.   
  
"Do that again and I'll rip your tongue out. Take your family and get the fuck off Logans property."  
"This isn't over."  
  
"Yes it is. You just haven't realized it yet."  
  
No. It's not over. I will have you back and I will have my children. I will have my family, together, under one roof, so help me whatever god exists, if I don't get what I want, heads will roll until I do.


	8. CH 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is told in Elijah's Point Of View. He has a conversation with Klaus and gives him some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you to everyone who reads and follows and leaves kudos.
> 
> Only warning I give is the mention of breast milk.

**Chapter 8**   
**Brotherly Advice**   
**Elijah POV**

 

"You're bleeding."  
  
"Thank-you, brother, for the obvious."  
  
"You kissed her, didn't you?"  
  
"I did. Then she bit me, threw me across the kitchen and slapped me in the face with the oven door." He pushes it up and it whips down again. "Enough!"  
  
"That wasn't her. It was me." Logan announces.   
  
"How are you a tribrid?" He growls at Logan.  
  
"My mother got it on with someone else. He hadn't triggered his gene, but it got passed on. I was turned, killed someone and ta-da."   
  
The kitten in her hands hisses.   
  
"Seems to be much more of that going on these days." I comment as I give my brother a hand up.   
"Word of the wise, give her space."  
  
"She's had three years of space." My brother hisses.  
  
"No. She's had three years of not having to deal with you. Not having something in front of your face means you can stash it away in the back of your mind and not be confronted with it. She can't exactly ignore you and pretend you don't exist while you're here, now can she?"  
  
"You would know this how?" I ask.   
  
"Klaus spent two years with her. I lived in a dorm room with her for four. Lets just say we were close enough that people mistook us for lesbian lovers." She chuckles. "And the ladies love her."  
"So I hear." What's amazing is that this tribrid isn't being clawed to death by that kitten. Animals tend to hate vampires and werewolves.   
  
"I think they think she's a man trapped in a woman's body."  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"Well you walk like a man. You've got bodily functions like a man. You bark at people, you don't talk about your emotions, and you do all the guy stuff like hunting, fishing, and are a woodsman. If Daryl Dixon had boobs, you'd be it."  
  
I understand that reference. Hayley loves The Walking Dead and Daryl is her favorite character. She says she likes his evolution and his bromance with Rick. I can not say I disagree. I enjoy it too.   
"I think you may be right about that." I have gathered enough from Niklaus that these things about her are true.   
  
"No one asked you. Get out of the kitchen before the herd comes in."  
  
She's changed her clothes. Gone is the lovely black and purple dress and in it's place is a pair of Bermuda shorts and a sleeveless top.   
  
"They're his ch-"  
  
The cupboard door opens and the corner hits me in the groin and then one behind me opens up and slaps me hard on the ass.   
  
"I believe I said out. If I wanted to hear that conversation again, Niklaus and I would be barking at each other."  
  
There's the thunder of feet above us and then all three of them come charging into the kitchen.   
  
"Mama!" They're all long winded. "Momaaaaaaaa!"  
  
"I can hear you. I'm not deaf."  
  
"Kian tried to eat my kitty!"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"You did too! I saw it!"  
  
This causes a slapping contest between the two boys.   
  
"Are we gonna start that again? Or do you wanna not have TV privileges for the day?"  
  
It stops and they still pout at each other.   
  
"I can't make the TV work!" The girl holds the remote up to Roxanne. "Make it work."  
  
"Paw Patrol!"   
  
"No!"   
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Keep it up and ya'll will get to watch the news. Bridget, if he wants down, let him go. Just like when you don't want to play with your brothers, sometimes kittens want to play by themselves."  
She pouts but sets the kitten down on the floor and it joins others that are wrestling in the cat corner where there is a jungle gym for them to climb and play on as they get older.   
  
"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"  
  
"Spongebob square pants!"  
  
"Who lives in a prison in cell block C? Daryl Dixon. Taking care of babies and killing zombies! Daryl Dixon." Logan teases.   
  
"Oh shut up."   
  
"Make me." Logan's smirk disappears. "Never mind. Wrong morning. I'm gonna watch bob." She joins the triplets standing around the coffee table playing with the crayons and books that have been there all night.   
  
"This is the part where she pretends we are air." Klaus tosses the bloody paper towel in the trash. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
The freezer door opens but this time he catches it before it can hit him in the face, but doesn't catch the drawer that opens and hits him in the hip. When he tries to close it, it won't go and then it slaps shut with his fingers in it.   
  
"Roxanne."  
  
He pries his fingers free as she begins making pancake batter.   
  
"Ooh, Roxy still mad? I suggest angry hate sex."  
  
"Sophie, if that were to occur, I'd be borrowing that monstrosity you use on Oleg and I'm sure Klaus would never get over it."  
  
Sophie laughs. "His eyes are so big! He looks terrified."  
  
"He should be. Do make yourself useful and wash those please."  
  
"It's bad enough you have me picking fruit but now you want me to wash it too? I'm not a servant."   
  
"Then I guess you don't want to eat."  
  
"That's just Sophie. She's been treated like a spoiled rotten princess all her life." Oxsanna says.   
  
"Queen."  
  
"Welcome to Logan's castle where she's queen, I'm princess, and you're a baroness at best."   
Sophie gasps and Roxanne gasps right back at her, followed by a slap on her backside.   
  
"And put your tits away. If I wanted to see that I'd look in the mirror."   
Sophie is a full figured blond and isn't afraid of displaying anything and nearly everything. She sets the blueberries by the sink and the new witch that's joined us washes them along with the strawberries.   
  
"You're just jealous that yours are only fuller because you're a scarred cow." She fixes herself a coffee and uses milk from the fridge, sugar, and she leaves the kitchen.   
  
"Still fighting after all this time." Oxsanna, the dish water blond smirks. "You gonna tell her she's drinking your milk?"  
  
"Nope." Roxanne replies with a grin. "And she's probably just peeved cause she's an old hag and her lady parts are shriveling up!"  
  
"To hell with you, Roxanne! It's Oleg's sperm! They're slow!"  
  
"That's not the only thing that's slow."  
  
"At least Oleg's not making babies with other-"  
  
Roxanne is out of the kitchen so fast and back again that it was almost like she never left.   
  
"What'd you do?" I ask.   
  
"She's alive. Lets leave it at that."  
  
"What are we doing for Samhain?" Oxsanna asks.   
  
"Sacrificing Sophie to Pan."  
  
"I would have guessed excessive amounts of pumpkin everything, a masquerade costume party with steamy costume sex in the middle of the party."   
  
Roxanne stops dicing the strawberries to swipe at Niklaus with the knife but he's expecting that.   
"You're a lot more violent than I remember."  
  
"What can I say? You've brought out the worst in me. Good job."   
  
"Not good job. You always did have the worst temper of us." Oxsanna comments.  
  
"You speak like you've known eachother a long time. What was Dalilah refering to when she asked, does he know?"  
  
"We've all been reincarnated a few times. It wasn't until Dalilah business did Roxy know it. Logan wasn't sure but once she was, Roxy got to relive the past few lifetimes."   
  
"Oxanna. Hush."  
  
"What? They're going to find out anyway."  
It makes me wonder if she and Niklaus have met over the centuries. If so, what happened?  
  
"Coffee. Need coffee. Why is it so bright in here?"  
  
"Because you're still half asleep."   
  
Fiona is the Scottish sister witch with auburn hair and a kilt.   
  
"That's my milk."  
  
She puts it back and grabs the other container. "You should put a label on that."  
  
"There is a label on it and it's shoved in the back for a reason."  
  
"So no masquerade? I'm sure I can find that Captain America costume."   
Captain America? She got him to dress as a beloved cartoon character? How interesting. Niklaus has never taken much joy in the holidays but there's a little sparkle in his eyes as he mentions it.  
  
"You disgrace that costume, Niklaus. Don't ever wear it again."  
  
"You're going to make this very difficult, aren't you?"  
  
"Lets just say I'm sure I'll make your mother proud by giving you hell."  
  
"Mama! I'm hungry."  
  
She makes sippy cups for each of them with the milk and informs them there will be baby blueberry pancakes for breakfast.   
  
"Well, at least they didn't raise hell about having cups instead of boobs."  
  
"They're three. It was time and I was tired of being bitten."  
  
"You didn't slap them like you do me, did you?"  
  
There's the faintest of smiles and she reaches out to tap him on the forehead with her palm.   
  
"Get lost."  
  
"I can't get lost. I always know where I am."  
  
"Then go play in traffic."  
  
"Your boyfriends here." Fiona announces. "Not him. The other one." She points towards the window. I can see him approaching.   
  
"Seeing as I don't have a boyfriend, I'm still confused."  
  
"Morning gorgeous. I totally heard you. Y'know, stuff like that hurts my feelings."  
  
"My ass is exit only. Please remove your nose from it and shoo."  
The he-witch only smiles. She pauses what she's doing to physically close the door herself and pull the blinds.   
  
"I'm not in the mood right now, Carrick."  
  
The vase of flowers and the box of chocolates appear on the counter. "I thought perhaps with him around, you'd want company. Chocolate and lavender helps the recuperation. You know where I am when you need me."  
  
"Aw, he's so sweet. Can I have these?" Fiona asks referring to the chocolates.  
  
"Have at it."  
  
"No touchie." She repeats herself twice while Klaus risks being impaled and kisses the side of her head, and then she scratches his hand when pushing him away from her.   
  
"Push me away all you want, my love, but I hear your heart beat. It doesn't lie."  
  
"It's restraint from stabbing you repeatedly. That sort of thing scars children for life y'know."  
  
"I bet." Klaus takes the entire vase and dumps it in the trash. "Lavender. He doesn't know you at all, does he? Please tell me you didn't sleep with his desperate ass."  
  
"Repeatedly."  
  
Klaus eyes her. "You're lying."  
  
"Am I?" Her tone is the same.   
  
He eyes her still before leaving the kitchen on to the back patio. I go outside with him.   
  
"Do you think she's lying?"  
  
"I can't tell. Come to offer me your worldly advice on women?"  
  
"I was hoping we could talk, yes. But not here, obviously. I'm sure they will eavesdrop."  
  
"You bet I will. So dramatic, romantic and tragic at the same time."   
  
"Oxsanna!"  
  
"What? It is!"  
  
"No it's not. It's painful and annoying. Shut up."  
  
"Carrick creeps me out." Fiona declares.   
  
"Fiona."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, she's right. He's creepy. In that stalker, I wanna break in to your bedroom and wear your underwear and watch you sleep kinda way. And I think that guy tries way too hard." Oxanna comments.   
  
"Why do you think I continue to drop him on his head?"  
  
"Because you really still love-"  
  
"One more comment about my life and someone's gonna get knifed!"  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Yes dumpling?"   
  
"All gone. Can I have blueberries?"  
  
"It won't be long and you can have them with your pancakes."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Hey you," I hear the sound of puckered lips and giggling.   
  
Klaus glances in and sees her with the boy, Kian, the one that looks like Klaus when he was a wee boy. The same hair, the same chin, eyes, nose, I swear if we had a picture of Klaus at that age, we would mistake him for Kian.   
  
His giggling turns into hysteria before she sets him down and he skips off back into the den.   
There is a look my brother has that I've never seen on him before. I've seen him watching Hayley with Hope, but he's watching Hope, not the both of them. This look is one I've never seen him give any woman before. I both love and hate it. I love that he's found love. I hate that she rejects him now and I fear that if she wanted to, she could easily pack up and disappear and keep his children far away from him.   
  
He takes a walk out in to the yard and sprawls out across a stone bench. I take a seat in the stone chair covered in ivy.   
  
"Perhaps Logan is right and Roxanne just needs space to adjust to this."  
  
"You don't know her Elijah. Roxy and I are so much alike it's sickening. When someone crosses her she does not forgive and she never forgets; and the only way off that shit list is for them to die or die trying. She's a pessimist and she's only ever been hurt. She's not going to forgive me and if we do get past it, she's never going to forget it."   
  
I wonder if this is one reason why Niklaus didn't want Hayley to keep the baby. He knew it would screw up his chances with Roxanne. There's no way he'd have been able to split his life between Hope and the triplets. Roxanne is too smart for that. I can tell she is far from a fool. She did best our Aunt Dalilah.   
  
"What was said when you spoke earlier?"  
  
Niklaus breathes in deeply and sighs long.   
  
"Basically, this is all my fault. My compulsion didn't work on her and I still don't know why. She decided if we're both too stubborn to move, one of us was going to have to or we'd get nowhere. So she moved." He scoffs. "One day! If she had found me one day sooner everything would be different now. I swear the universe is completely against me! She doesn't trust me at all anymore."  
  
"Time is something we have."  
  
"And again, you don't know Rox. If she wants something, she gets it. If she doesn't wanna do something, she doesn't. If that means keeping them away from me and never giving in to whatever she might still feel for me, she will do it just to spite me. The woman still holds a grudge against the fat little boy that stood in line behind her in elementary school and pulled her hair. She doesn't even remember his name."  
  
"Did you apologize?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"I mean apologize. The actual words I'm sorry and not admission that it was a mistake and a moments weakness?"  
  
He does not respond.   
  
"Oh, Niklaus, you didn't."  
  
"I told her what it was: a moments weakness that I regret, but I do not and will not regret my daughter."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Just drop it, Elijah. I don't feel like talking right now."   
  
Alright. I'll drop it. For now.


	9. CH 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley talks to Roxy.   
> Logan & Roxy have a conversation that ends with a fight.   
> Klaus asks Logan a question that she does not answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 chapters in and still not a single comment? PLEASE comment! 
> 
> Warnings: mentions of abortion.

**Chapter 9**   
**Eavesdropping**   
**Klaus POV  
  
**

A storm has moved in over the manor. Oxsanna tells me it's Roxy, and not to worry. The mortals won't be able to see it because the protective bubble that keeps them from witnessing magic.   
"Now what did you do to her?" Rebekah demands.   
  
"I can think of something."  
  
"I bet you can. Where is Hope?"   
  
"Nap time. The triplets are down for a nap too. She's out in that weird stone hedge thing, laying around like a corpse. Does she really sleep on her back like that?" Hayley asks me.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Niklaus, perhaps you should give her time to cool off first? Let her adjust. She needs to and the harder you push, the more she's going to fight you. It's in her nature. I swear she's part maenad." Oxsanna tells me.   
  
"More like part Minotaur. A Maenad causes insanity, which she does not. They're also followers of Dionysus. Which she isn't." Logan comments from her spot on the sofa where she and Kol are in an intense battle in Call of Duty. "Minotaur's are protective and demolish everything in their path. That sounds more like her."  
  
The weather is clearing up and that's only because she's fallen asleep.  
  
"You don't have to hound me, Elijah. I'm not going to hurt her."  
  
"It's her hurting you I'm concerned about. You saw what she did to Dalilah."  
  
"She had it coming."  
  
"True. But it is none the less frightening."  
  
Especially when I was lead to believe she was a nonpracticing witch with no education or experience on spells and all that.   
  
Elijah does not follow me up the stairs like I expect him to. I take her inside and up to one of the bedrooms that smells faintly of her. When I attempt to let her go, she tightens her hold. Does she realize it's me? Nevermind. I don't care. I'll take what I can and I lie down beside her, pulling the blanket up from the foot of the bed to cover her.   
  
"I love you, Rox."  
  
I don't care if she can't hear me.   
  
Eventually, I fall asleep too.  
  
  


When I wake, she is gone. I knew she would be. I go downstairs and freeze when I see Hayley in the kitchen doorway. Elijah is there with her, but out of Roxy's sight.   
  
"Hey Roxy, can we talk?"  
  
"I've nothing to say to you."  
  
"Then at least listen to me? You don't have to say anything but I've got things that I want to say."  
"If I say no, are you gonna nag me?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Go on then."  
  
"I know you feel like it's not true, but we have no history. It was a one time thing that we both regret and he loves you. The only link we have is Tyler, Hope and Elijah."  
  
"I've heard."  
  
"Trust me, I'm not into Klaus. He was available when I was lonely. If Elijah or anyone else had been there, I'd have just as easily jumped them instead. It was once and nothing has or will happen since. To him, I'm a mistake and he even refereed to me as an incubator, but you can't expect him to regret his daughter. That's not fair and it would be just as cruel and unfair to make him choose between her and the triplets. My parents gave me up. I never had siblings and I know you hate me, but I don't want her growing up alone like I did."  
  
"You done?"  
  
"No. I never told him but that was a lousy lay."  
  
At this Elijah snickers silently.   
  
"It was short, unsatisfactory, I was still on the boat when it was over, he looked horrified and kicked me out."  
  
"I don't need details."  
  
"I never knew you existed. I thought he was missing Caroline. He's never mentioned you to anyone."  
  
"Of course not. Why would he?"  
  
"Because he knew you'd be a target if he did. He's a psycho and I doubt he's capable of loving anyone but those biologically related to him, but if he is, it's you. I've seen him with Caroline. He's never looked at her like he does you." Hayley sighs. I can tell she thinks she's getting no where with Roxy and I think she's right.   
  
"It was a mistake. One thousands of people make and if they can get over it, so can you and Klaus. You think he was thrilled I was pregnant? He wanted me to get rid of it."  
  
"If you don't like him so much, why keep it?"  
  
"It's half of me too, y'know. I didn't have someone looking out for me. Granted her father's a psycho with enough enemies to fill the state of Louisiana, but she's still my daughter too. Why'd you keep them if you thought he ran back to me?"  
  
"They were already born."  
  
What?   
  
"Would you have gotten rid of them?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
_What? Roxy! No. No!_  
  
"He loves you. I know you're not thrilled to have me around but it was a mistake. One we all have to live with. Don't throw away what you have with him."  
  
"Had. And you speak as if this is something as trivial as breaking someones favorite plate. I'm a pessimist, I'm cynical and I'm a realist. Could you- would you be able to trust your spouse alone with someone he created life with?"  
  
"And you talk like he came running back to me and we got history! It's not like that!"  
  
"How do I know this?!" Roxy barks and Hayley flinches. "You were but a cliff-note in the history he has with Tyler! I wasn't there for any of that! I don't know you! Obviously I don't know him if he's willing to run off and hump the first thing that'll bend over for him because he's lonely! And you expect me to just let shit go? Could you let that go?! What if Elijah had a child with someone else? And then expected you to just let it go and we'll live together like one big happy extended family? Could you trust him alone with her? Or with anyone?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably not."  
  
"Exactly. So do not come in here barking at me to let it go and get over it if you yourself don't know if you're capable of doing such things."  
  
"You're right. I shouldn't. I've never been in your position. I hope I never am and I'm sorry you are, but sooner or later you're gonna have to make decisions. What I do know from different experience is that eventually I get tired of being miserable and decide to be happy and just let things go and life goes on. I know you probably expect me to be that girl, but I'm not. I'm usually the one that loses to that other girl."  
  
Roxy sighs.   
  
"Then that makes two of us."  
  
She must be stress baking. I can smell apple pie.   
  
"I don't hate you. I don't know you. I hate this situation. I'm beyond pissed that my life's turned into some smash up of Jerry Springer meets Maury."   
  
Springer she'd watch because it made her feel better about her life. Maury she hates because she never wanted to feel the anxiety, pain or despair of not knowing who the father is or that your lover is using you.   
  
"It shouldn't be this way." Her voice is a higher octave so I know she's trying not to cry.   
  
"Life isn't fair. Most of the time it sucks. But the fact is, I'm more happy now than I've ever been. I have Hope and Elijah, and it's oddly comforting to know if someone messes with her, Klaus will tear them apart. And the financial security is a real perk. Are all you immortals loaded?"  
  
"It's a lotta time to collect shit. I may be immortal now but I am not as old as you may think."  
  
"Just try. I don't expect you to like me or that we'll ever be friends, and that's fine. I weigh pros and cons and look ahead. It makes things easier. And there's always Elijah."  
  
"Yes. Elijah."  
  
"You don't like Elijah?"  
  
"He masquerades as a good guy. Y'know the problem with good guys? They're snakes. They know what you wanna see and show it to you, but that's not true. I see myself in him and I don't like it."   
  
"Sounds like you don't like yourself then."   
  
"I'm a misanthropist and a sociopath. What is there to like?"  
  
You're still kind. You're still generous. You still do good things even though others think you're wicked. You are a chaotic good and you don't realize it.   
  
"Klaus obviously likes something."  
  
"He likes that I'm a hybrid like him. Why do you think he sought me out to begin with?"  
  
"But you're a tribrid."  
  
"He didn't know that at the time."  
  
"Wow. Klaus didn't know something. Call the papers, and don't forget to have them announce how the big bad hybrid found his mate."  
  
"I have a blender in my hand. I can't kill ya with it, but it'll suck the hair right off your head."   
Hayley laughs. "Be serious. I don't like Klaus but I gotta agree with Elijah that you two are meant to be."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Elijah knows his brother better than I do. I trust his judgement and I see how Klaus looks at you. I'd kill to have a guy look at me like that."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Sure you do. Now fuck off. I'm busy. I want this done before the horror show gets up. I'm not cleaning up the mess if they get in to this."  
  
"Nice way to talk about your kids."  
  
"Just wait until she starts walking and talking and touching EVERYTHING."   
  
"I actually can't wait for potty training. Werewolf nose was bad but hybrid senses are too much. I long for the day when diapers don't make me throw up."  
  
"Oh yeah? Try having to change a boys diaper and hope he doesn't pee on you."  
  
"What? Oh! It's that sudden breeze and there he goes."  
  
"Times two and diapers times three. I'm now capable of holding my breath for up to four minutes. New record. Now out."  
  
"Alright, I'm going. Maybe you can do with another nap, ya cranky ass."  
  
"This isn't me cranky. You want cranky? Cause I can do cranky."  
  
"No! I'm leaving."  
  
"About time. I swear no one around here listens! Like when I say don't eat the fucking strawberries if you want cake! And now there will be no cake!"  
  
There's a soft chorus of aw from the other room.   
  
"There's still gonna be pie though, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank-you!"  
  
"Don't thank me yet. I have full intention of shoving this in your face like a clown."   
  
"I heard that."  
  
"I know. Now the suspense can kill you. When will I do it? Before dinner? After dinner? Or maybe it'll just be one piece and as I'm giving you the plate it'll magically find it's way up your nose."  
  
"You're wicked, Roxy." Bree tells her.   
  
"Witch of the east coast." One hybrid adds.   
  
"I heard that."  
  
"I know."   
  
Followed by him and the hybrids singing the chorus of I Put A Spell On You and making her smile.   
  
"Guys, when this timer dings, pull the shit outta the oven and turn it off."  
  
The last of it must be in there.   
  
"What are you gonna be doing?"  
  
"Having a power nap so when the heathens are awake I can run them until they collapse and fall asleep at nine o'clock."  
  
"That's it?" Bree asks.   
  
"Having a power nap so I won't turn into the devil and punch you in the dick."  
  
"Ten minutes! Take Klaus out of the oven and turn it off. How did you manage to fit him in there?"  
  
"Very carefully."  
  
I watch her check on the triplets in the den, growling softly behind the backs of Elijah and Hayley to make them uncomfortable, and then continues to the solarium. Logan is in there clipping from the herb garden when she drapes herself across the chaise.   
  
"What's wrong? You all stress-baked out yet?"  
  
"For the moment and do you want the list? Cause I was gonna try to nap."  
  
"So you know you're reincarnated. It's not like you're not the same person."  
  
"Then why do I feel different?"  
  
"Because you've got experience and knowledge that's new, but trust me, you're still you. When are you going to tell them who their father is?"  
Roxy groans louder.   
  
"When are you and Klaus just gonna deck each other, have hate sex, make up sex, and get on with life?"  
  
"I don't do hate sex. When I hate someone, I hate them and sex isn't on the table. As for decking Klaus, I'd like to put a foot in his ass."  
  
"So do it."  
  
"Because it won't change anything."   
  
"No, but it might make you feel better."  
  
"Neh."  
  
"At least try it. If not, then Klaus will at least have a broken nose."  
  
Roxy sighs and doesn't move.   
  
"I just want a nap right now."  
  
"What are we gonna do about Carrick? He knows you know who he is now."  
  
"I bet he does, and he can shove it up his ass."  
  
What's Carrick got to do with anything?   
  
"What'd you and Hayley talk about? I caught her leaving the kitchen alive."  
  
"In short, you need to get over this, I don't want my kid growing up alone, you need to let it go and move on. And Klaus was a lousy lay, she didn't get off, and that he looked horrified and kicked her out afterwards."  
  
"Do you believe her?"  
  
"I don't trust her so, no and I don't trust him so, no. And Elijah," She snorts. "he really thinks he can play the concerned good guy card. We devils in prada can see eachother." She turns so she is laying on her side on the moss covered stone bench and I have the lovely outline of her from behind. "I trust him as far as I can spit."  
  
"Maybe they're telling the truth and you're unable to accept the truth because of your history with guys?"  
  
"Lets see, if he doesn't die on me, he cheats on me. Excuse me for not being so trusting. Granted what he did was when we weren't together, but fact is if this were the other way around, and I wanted there to be an us again, Klaus wouldn't give me the light of day and if he did, he'd be forever doubting me which would lead to our ruin. So why bother?"  
  
"Because Miss Cynical, it can either be nothing or everything and if you do nothing, you get nothing. You can always compel it outta Tyler or Hayley. There is that one hex we can put on Klaus where he can't lie for 24-hours. Remember when we put it on Sophia?"  
  
"I laughed so hard I cried and she peed." Roxy laughs softly. "Then she stabbed me with a pair of kitchen sheers." She sighs. "It's not a bad idea though."  
  
"What's not?"  
  
"Compelling answers outta her."  
  
"Then what's stopping you?" Logan asks exactly what I want to know.   
  
"It's one-sided answers and I don't relish looking for this Tyler. If he wants Klaus to burn as much as I think he does, I'd be forced to kill him if he decides to try something stupid."   
  
"What's your gut say about this whole thing?"   
She doesn't respond right away. "That two years is a long time and it makes me question if it wasn't the first time."  
  
"And your head?"  
  
"Two years is still a long time and Klaus has the same issues John did. Maybe it was just a fluke. And for revenge I should just hump Kol and make sure he walks in on it."  
  
"Harsh, Roxy. And your heart?"  
  
"Set him on fire and make him burn."  
  
"Roxy."  
  
"I'm serious. You know how I am. Someone hurts me and I never let it go. I'm incapable of it. Why do you think I have so many failed relationships? If I can't trust you, I'm not going to waste my time on you and I'm not going to live in paranoia and fear."  
Logan breathes in deeply. "For all your good qualities, I don't understand how you're so incapable of letting things go. Things like this happens all the time."  
  
"Uh-huh. And do you trust Steven alone with his ex-wife?"  
  
"You and Klaus are not Steve and I."  
  
"That's right. Because Steve didn't drop you on your head and have a child with someone else, and basically demand you be okay with it. You can't apply your life with Steve to Klaus and I because it doesn't apply. They're in 2 different ballparks."  
  
"Even if they are, I do know what it's like to question how someone else feels about me and what's true. Truth is you've only ever been hurt and I get it, but you did eventually get back with Johnny. Why can't you try with Klaus?"  
  
"It was years later I got back with John."  
  
"Then let it be years. We're immortal. I think you can spare a few years."   
  
"It's not the same!"   
  
"Johnny gave you chlamydia and whored around with his groupies."  
  
"And for it I cut him outta my life. Chlamydia is curable and the reasons he did it are different. What happens the next time Klaus is lonely? Or he feels neglected? If he can't come to me about it, what damn point is there? If this were me, I'd be viewed as a clingy whore."  
  
"Well it's not the other way around! It is what it is and both of you got so much trust issues it amazes me you were together at all! Sooner or later you're gonna get sick of being miserable. You can't wallow in this. Those kids are gonna get older and not be oblivious to adult stuff."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then do something! Your problem always was you think too much and never leap."  
  
"Off a cliff. Ow!" Roxy hisses when Logan throws the clippers at her. "Did you just throw clippers at me?"  
  
"Yes! You're being stupid and it's annoying me! Thousands of people have these same issues every day and they manage to get over it and be happy!"  
  
"I don't know how!"   
  
"You're telling me outta the past few hundred years you've learned nothing?!"  
  
Their arguing turns into a screaming match that also results in them slapping each other. Back and forth, back and forth, until Roxy decks her.   
  
"What's going on in here?" Elijah speaks softly not to disturb them.   
  
"They were talking. It escalated into an argument and now this."  
  
They have each other by the hair and are still slapping each other.   
  
"Hybrid women still fight like girls." Kol snickers.   
  
Roxy trips backwards and it forces her to sit at the edge of the pond, and Logan forces her backwards to push Roxy's head under the water.   
  
"Have you let go yet?"  
  
Roxy spits water in her face so Logan holds her under again. When she brings her up this time, she's laughing and it disturbs Logan. I can see it.   
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
"This-," Roxy breathes in deeply. "Reminds me of that time," She gasps. "In Montana."  
  
Logan pauses and she's laughing now too. So much that they're on the floor just laughing. It's so good to hear her laughing again.   
  
"Oh my god. There is something wrong with us."  
  
"Lets see, I'm incapable of letting things go and you're a necromancer who falls in love with ghosts that can't be seen by anyone but another witch. I'm sensing a fear of- ow! The hell, Logan! You don't pinch a woman in her- oh you bitch."  
  
"Moo."  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Moo!" Logan moans louder. "Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door!" She sings that annoying movie that Hayley has on repeat for Hope.   
  
"Shut! Up!" She's climbed up the stairs to the second floor and purposely slams the door.   
  
"Harder!"   
  
The door flies off the hinges and lands on the stairs.   
  
"Not that hard!"  
  
"Do you often attempt to drown your sisters?" I inquire.   
  
"Do you often eavesdrop? Or is this a new habit you've developed?"  
  
"She won't talk to me. How else am I to know what's going on in her head?"  
  
"How about you try asking?"  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Roxy and I, have we met before? Previously?"  
  
She smirks, "A few times."   
  
"You're not going to tell me, are you?"  
  
"Again, why don't you try asking her?"


	10. CH 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of the 3 days Klaus will be waiting for Roxy to come to him to talk. What will happen on day 4 when Klaus is tired of waiting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been rewriting chapter 10 and decided it's been so long that I'll just post this little chapter. I liked this part, hated the rest, and thought it's short, but it'll do. And maybe someone will leave me a review with an idea in it.

**Chapter 10**   
**Roxy VS Carrick Round 1 / Day I**   
**Klaus POV**

 

When I arrive, Carrick is stepping out of his vehicle and he’s got a bouquet of red roses. He stops to stare at me and I stare right back at him.   
  
“In flowers, roses say love, genius.”  
  
“And if you knew her at all, you’d know that iris is one of her favorites and she thinks red roses are overdone.”  
  
We walk shoulder to shoulder up the stairs and once at the door he rings the bell, and attempts to fight me for the spot.  
  
“I got it!”  
  
I hear Robby yell and when he swings the door open, he just grins.   
  
“Sorry guys, you’re not my type.”  
  
“It’s not for you. Is she out of bed yet?”  
  
“She’s in the den keeping the rugrats busy while Logan’s making breakfast.”  
  
I can hear the children screaming in glee and she’s screaming right along with them. I push him to the side and as soon as I step in, Robby closes the door on Carrick.   
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“You hurt her, Niklaus. But I know you can also fix her. I’d like that and I don’t like Carrick.”  
“All the same.”   
  
She’s wearing a unicorn onesie that I’ve seen many times before. It’s made of pale green and white fleece with a pink mane and tail, and a yellow unicorn horn between two big purple colored eyes.   
Bridget is wearing one too. Hers is pink with purple spots on the rear end, a yellow unicorn horn and a white mane and tail.   
  
Kian is wearing a fuzzy brown one that makes me think of a little bear and Killian’s wearing one that looks like a panda bear.   
  
They’re going around and around through the doorways between the living room, billiard room and the hallway. When she stops they collide with her and there’s giggling, squealing and she’s behind them before they recover.   
  
“I tip you over!” She grasps Bridget by the front of her onesie and sweeps her legs out from under her to lie her on the floor. “I tip you over too!” And does the same to Kian. “But you, you I steal!”   
She picks Killian up. “I got a baby panda!”  
  
She parades him into the den where she congratulates Bree and hands him to her.   
  
“Congratulations, it’s a baby panda.”  
  
“Mama! I’m hot!”  
  
“Yeah? A fleece onesie will do that to ya. Come here.” She pushes Bridgets hood down and undoes the zip in the front. “Nope. Keep this on, just unzipped. You don’t want to cool off too quickly or you might get a chill.” She runs her finger up her belly.   
  
“I’m stuck!”   
  
She unzips Kian and he then climbs up on to the sofa and collapses.   
  
“I’m so tired!”  
  
“You’re tired for once? I must be doing something right. Ooh, does this mean you’ll nap later?”  
  
“No nap!”  
  
“Aaah! Yes nap! What if I nap with you? Nap sounds good.”   
  
“Mind if I join you?”  
  
She whirls around so fast I think she’s startled the children.   
  
“Yes, Carrick. I mind that very much.”  
  
“I take it you remember who I am now?”  
  
“I do. Be thankful there’s virgin eyes in the room or I’d paint the walls with you. Get out of Logans house.”  
  
“I thought we could talk.”  
  
“Well you thought wrong. And to be clear, we’re not picking up where we left off and I would greatly appreciate it if you fall off the face of Pembleton.”  
  
Carricks expression turns dark in an instant.   
  
"Why? For that hybrid! He started a family with someone else and you're going to forgive him and pick up with him just like that?!"  
  
He goes from pleasant to foaming like a rabid dog in seconds. She's not at all afraid of him.   
  
"Who said I was getting back with Klaus?"  
  
How she says it puts him at ease and makes me anxious.   
  
"Roxanne, please, let history be an old book and lets start a new one?"   
  
"Hm, so it's okay for you to cheat on me, repeatedly? And then we just forget about it and start over? But Niklaus does something stupid while we're not together and he's not worthy of the same chance you want? Get outta my face with that crap. At least what he did wasn't while we were together. You on the other hand, you let me die of the pox! That YOU gave me!  
  
"Oh my god! That was 1662! When are you going to let that go!"  
  
"When you develop a Tardis, go back in time and keep your dick in your pants! I don't want a relationship right now! Not you with! Not with Klaus! Or anyone else!"  
  
"So in the future perhaps?"  
  
She whips the door closed so fast and hard it causes the windows to rattle.   
  
"Go find Sophia!"   
  
"I don't want Sophia!"  
  
"Really?! Cause once is a fuck up! Fuck up's on repeat is you not giving a fuck about me! So guess now how many fucks you're getting?!"  
  
"None!" I answer with glee.   
  
"You're not getting any either!" Carrick shoots back.   
  
"Hm, not at the moment but I think I've got a much higher chance with her than you do. I’m as patient as I am tenacious. I had her love once and I will have it again.”   
  
“My love is mine to give to whom I will. Don’t either of you think for a second you can dictate me or so help me, I will do something horrible to you both! Now get out of my house!”   
  
“This isn’t over.” Carrick glares at me.   
  
“Yes it is. You just haven’t realized it yet.” I reply. “Now show yourself out before I show you out.”   
  
He sets the bouquet down on the dining room table and shows himself out. When she looks at me, standing here like an idiot holding a bunch of iris, the devil face ebbs away into a fond expression.   
"Don't get cheeky, Niklaus." And she snatches the flowers with both hands and breathes deeply to soak up their scent.   
  
"I'll be cheeky if I want to. That just proves to me that I've still got a chance."  
  
"Mama! Mama! Let me smell!"   
  
"I will if you stop pulling on my tail."  
  
Bridget lets her tail go and she gives one to her.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Iris. It's one of your mums favorites."  
  
They're all shy around me. I'm not sure why.   
  
"I think they know you're a hybrid and in their animal brain, they're afraid of you."  
  
"Why would they be? There are other hybrids here."  
  
Her head tilts. "I would've thought you'd realize it's a werewolf alpha thing."  
  
I shrug. "At least they're not ignoring me now."   
  
And you're not ignoring me. I'll count that as a step in the right direction.


	11. CH 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day II in Elijah's POV. Klaus attempts to deal with Roxy while she's with the green fairy. Logan talks too much and there's more questions than answers for everyone. Klaus also shares a story with Hope about his time with Roxy and her human family over Easter break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on this, but I'm having some difficulty being OKAY with it. I feel sometimes I get the Mikaelsons OOC. Let me know if you think they are, and let me know if you'd like to see another POV.

**Chapter 11**   
**Day II / Elijah POV**

 

I have not seen my brother pick flowers in a very long time. Have them delivered? Yes. But this is personal to him enough that he's out of his car, hand picking them and taking them to her himself.   
  
"Y'know, this makes me wonder where all those other flowers came from." Hayley comments.  
  
"You steal them from the lawns of little old ladies?" Kol teases.   
  
"She thinks roses are over done and dry. Much like Hayleys meatloaf was last night."   
  
"I don't see you cooking and it wasn't that bad. It was better than Rebeccas and Freya can't cook to save her life."  
  
"But I can do potions, which is better. I can always order in."   
  
Watching my brother picking lilies on the side of the road is hilarious. I can't recall when he last did something like this. Ordering flowers and having them delivered, yes, but this is much more personal. He's hand picking Roxanne a bouque of yellow and orange lilies.   
  
"This is getting ridiculous." Kol speaks. "She's got you chasing your tail and picking flowers, and crying."  
  
"Davina."  
  
"Don't you bring her into this."  
  
"I believe she had you chasing your tail and picking flowers and crying, or is my memory inaccurate?"  
  
"I wasn't picking flowers. I was collecting herbs."  
  
"Whatever you say, brother."   
  
"You really think she's going to forgive you?" Kol questions.   
  
"Patience is a virtue I still have."  
  
"You have virtues?"  
  
"Children, behave. I'm not in the mood for bickering. I had enough of that last night."  
  
When Hayley disconnected Kols game because he didn't take out the trash. Then it some how turned into an argument of : I like Roxy more than you and you didn't want Hope so why not give her to Klaus and let him be happy with Roxy, without you in her face.   
I'm just happy Klaus wasn't there to hear it. Seeing how he looks at Roxanne, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't take Hope and leave us all in the dust to be with her instead.   
I can't say I blame him. I would love a life away from my siblings and with Hayley. Somewhere where things are simple and not messy like they are now.   
  
"I think it's sweet." Rebecca comments. "I can't remember the last time I got flowers."  
  
"I can't remember the last time you had a lover that didn't betray you." Klaus comments.   
  
"Speak for yourself."  
  
"Technically, he betrayed her. Slight difference." Kol speaks.   
  
"Technically, they weren't a thing at the time so stop it." Hayley barks. She's getting tired of being painted as the devil woman.   
  
"No. I don't like you." Kol tells Hayley.   
  
"Just don't like Rox too much, Kol. I won't tolerate it."  
  
"Afraid of some competition, brother?"  
  
Competition? Klaus does not share. He will obliterate you, Kol.   
  
"No. Afraid she will do something to spite me and then I will have to hurt you for tempting her to get back at me."  
  
"So she's not the venchful type? That's new." Kol replies.   
  
"Oh, she is. But she's also the patient type. She'll wait, and wait, and when you least expect it," Klaus lightly slaps Kols cheek. "About 5-thousand times harder. I'd give you a different analogy but my daughter's listening."   
  
"I get the picture." Kol lightly slaps him back. "And don't do that to me."  
  
It's almost noon when we reach Logans home and it's oddly quiet.   
  
"Hey Domo," Kol greets the house spirit as the door opens. "Where's Miss Moody today?"  
  
"They're in the library and the runts are napping." The domovoi speaks.   
  
"Why the library? What's wrong?" Klaus demands.   
  
Their library is so heavily charmed nothing is getting in there but them. It makes me wonder what they have locked away in there. And it terrifies me that if asked, Roxanne might give Klaus something to give him an edge in whatever plot he's putting into effect. I know she still loves him or she wouldn't be in pain she thinks she's hiding.   
  
"She's looking for something she's destroyed." The domovoi replies.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a past-present and future spell that she designed to help her make decisions. The last time she used it, it was chaos."  
  
"Oh?" Is chorused by a few of us.   
  
"She having difficulty deciding on Klaus?" Hayley inquires.   
  
"Roxanne's greatest flaw is she does not let go of things."  
  
"What would it do?" Freya asks.   
  
"It would bring to Roxanne her past self and her future self because she is her present self."  
  
"So, three Roxy's all bitching at each other?" Kol chuckles. "Imagine that Klaus, you've got 3 Roxy's all ready to kill you and the bitch."  
  
"If she really wanted me dead, I would be. But I wouldn't not mind three of her."  
  
"You would mind. Carrick minded. It was during a lifetime he kept her under his thumb so much that she questioned too much. That time around, Carrick died death by Roxanne's future self- who had her powers binded by Carrick to keep her under his influence- pushing him out of the tower window."   
  
"Carrick's reincarnated too? Where does it end with you people?" Hayley asks.  
  
"It won't end."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When she wants you to know, you will know."  
  
"I hate how cryptic witches are." Hayley announces. "No offence, Freya. And don't call me a bitch, Kol."  
  
"I'm domovoi. My loyalty is to the master of this house. Not any of you."  
  
"And I'll call you shithead if I want, and you'll deal with it." Kol replies.   
  
"None taken. We're cryptic for a reason." Freya shrugs.   
  
There's laughter coming from the library and then Roxanne falls out of the portrait. Logan is right behind her, but she's not in a mood that I can only describe as being high.   
  
"What did you do to her?" Klaus growls. He thrusts the bouque into my chest and climbs the stairs.   
  
"She was in a mood so I gave her a green fairy."  
  
"No, Nikki. I just wanna be on the floor. Right here. He's good."  
  
He's attempting to pick her up and she's laying back so he has her by the hands and she's not working with him at all.   
  
"Not on the floor, love. You hate the floor. It's filthy, remember?"  
  
She lets out an exasperated groan and goes in the opposite direction so now she's leaning in to him with her arms around his waist.   
  
"C'mon, lets get some water and walk it off."  
  
"Walk what off? Did you just call me fat?"  
  
"Now look what you've done." Kol chuckles.   
  
"Well you're gonna deal with it. Cause your head is fatter than my ass."   
  
She skips the last step and both hands go out like she's expecting to fall. Then she smiles.   
  
"Kitty!"  
  
"No!" The domovoi runs and vanishes into mist before she can catch him.   
  
"Aw. I don't think he likes me. I don't remember cats being able to do that."  
  
"Do you even remember where you are?" Kol asks.   
  
"What are you doing?" Klaus is just as confused as I am.  
  
"I squish you head." She's got one eye closed and is squishing my Hayley's head in an optical illusion between her thumb and index finger.   
Hayley smiles, "She is trashed. How much did you give her?"  
  
"Enough. She's a hybrid so it takes more to affect her. I haven't seen her this chill since after that time after she got stuck in wolf form."  
  
"What?" Klaus asks and he takes both her hands to keep her from molesting his torso.  
  
"I'm not a hybrid. I'm a tribrid." Swinging their arms to and fro like I have seen Bridget do with James. Then she rips her hands away and grabs him in a bear hug. She breathes him in and slips her hands beneath the back of his shirt.   
  
"Okay, uh, here, Elijah. You take Hope. We are off to the city for a girls weekend now that Dalilah's not a threat."  
Roxanne is scenting my brother by rubbing her forehead and cheeks on her chest.   
  
"Have fun."  
  
When Hayley passes them, Roxanne reaches past Klaus, grabs Hayley by the hair and pulls her backwards and thrusts foreward so she nearly slams into Rebecca.   
Klaus grabs both her hands, turns her around and puts an arm around her shoulder.   
  
"C'mon, lets walk it off."  
  
"At least she didn't get depressed. Sometimes drugs have the opposite effect I want on her."   
  
"Such as?"  
  
"The last time I got her drunk it was why this, why that, and a lot of crying. Followed by her anxiety sky rocketing and I snapped her neck to knock her out. I'll take those."   
  
"Thank-you."  
  
Holding Hope and the bouque was awkward.   
  
"Roxy! Get back here!" I hear Klaus outside.   
  
"No!"  
  
We move to the patio doors at the back of the house, and see Klaus out there chasing Roxanne around on the lawn. She's stripped off her pants and is just in her t-shirt and underwear.   
  
"Yes! Put your pants back on!"  
  
"No!"   
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"   
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I don't want my pants!"  
  
"Well you need your pants!"  
  
She stops running from him and whirls around, "Why?"  
  
"Because my brothers are here and I'm not having them or your pack ogling you."  
  
"So now I'm fat and ugly?"  
  
"Rox-"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
She darts away from him before he can grab her.   
  
"Roxy, please, before you get cold, put your pants back on."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"   
  
"Yes!"  
  
He's trying to catch her flailing limbs and she's slapping his hands away, stepping backwards and getting closer and closer to the water. He grabs her and tries to pull but the momentum is too much and they both land in the pond.   
When they surface she's sobered and he's laughing.   
  
"You look like a drowned rat."   
  
Her hair's gone flat and is sticking to her face. He gets out and gives her a hand out of the water. The moment is sobering and it causes the opposite effect Logan mentioned before. It starts with why are you such a dick? Followed by why of everything from why her to why do I still love you? And then her announcing: I need a nap. She doesn't bother with the door. She climbs up the lattice that goes up to the second floor where her little balcony is.   
Klaus hangs his head a moment, screams at the heavens before starting towards the door. The part Logan and I snicker at is she responds by screaming right back. So loud and shrill you'd think someone was killing her.   
  
"Strip down and I'll toss it in the washer. There's a robe in the bathroom that you can use."  
  
He doesn't say anything. He changes into the robe and Logan tosses his clothes in the washer.   
  
"You can just dry it."  
  
"That pond has both fish and frogs in it. You'll dry their stink right into your clothes."   
  
Hope reaches out for Klaus and when he takes her, she smooths her hand over the robe, and coos.   
  
"You might want to shower too."   
  
"You're right. I can smell the fish. I'll me right back. Give me ten minutes." He kisses her forehead and hands her back to me and lets me keep the robe that she wants to touch.   
  
"Where are the kids?"  
  
"Val & Sean are out buying lumber to build them a playground. To keep it from them, the others have taken them out to the local park. Roxy's having them build a small park identical to her childhood school park."   
  
Klaus is out of there in eight minutes and returns wearing a different robe. Logan comes in and takes that one to be washed too, and Hope is in Klauss lap to continue enjoying the softness of the navy blue robe.   
  
"What do you plan to do with her?"  
  
"She's got one more day. After that, I plan to tie her to a chair." He bounces Hope on his knees. "And wait until she gives in and talks to me."  
  
"That's abusive."  
  
"But effective. I've missed three years of their life. I won't want to miss more and I don't want to be without her longer. To add insult to injury, there's Hayley and I have no kingdom."  
  
"That is your own fault."  
  
He gives me a look to shut up.   
  
"I won't coddle you, Niklaus. You shouldn't have attempted to compel her, and I think I speak for both of us that I want to know why that didn't work."  
  
"I think it's something to do with the tattoos."  
  
"They're just ink."  
  
"Be that as it may, who's to say her mother didn't put protective mojo on the ink before applying it? The scripture itself across her is all protective spells and symbols."   
  
I consider this. "Possible. Have you ever met her mother?"  
  
"Not her biological mother but I have met her human family."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She's the middle child of five, and they're all boys."  
  
He does not say anything else but he is smiling about something.   
  
"I have a story for you, Hope. One about the queen's peasant family and the first time your father went camping for fun."  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"It was Easter. Everyone gets so busy around the holidays and Easter offered 2-weeks off for her nieces and nephews, and so mom suggested they all go camping in Arcadia just like they used to do then they were kids.  
  
"Roxy knows they're oblivious to what she is but she wanted to appear normal and have time with them one more time in case she didn't get it later. Mom being mom, was inquiring about her love life and since I was serious about this relationship, I thought, one camping trip won't kill me.   
  
"It was a two day drive to Arcadia where we met with the human family her witch mother and werewolf father had left her with when she was even younger than you, my dear Hope. Her eldest brother was in prison so he was not there. Her other older brother was there with his wife and their four children: a set of twin boys and a set of twin girls. Her younger brother was there with his money grubbing fiance, and her youngest brother had moved back in with mom after graduating from community college, because despite his brains he was still unemployed.   
  
"For the first time in my life I slept in a sleeping bag in a pop tent in the middle of the woods." He leans in closer as if sharing a secret. "What her father doesn't know is we put those sleeping bags together as one and shared it."  
  
He continues to tell her about how her mother delighted him with stories of a rebellious Roxanne when she dressed in clothes from Hot Topic and chopped her hair off to spite her father when he demanded she behave more like a girl, and made him laugh when she would argue with her ex-husband who was there only to see the children that never went to see him but would at least call their mother; which is more than what her father got.   
  
He tells Hope about the humans Roxanne refers to as her brothers. One is in prison. The other is a gym teacher. The other is a teacher that works with deaf children and he himself is deaf due to a certain gene that causes hearing loss. The youngest had graduated college and was going to eventually open up his own shop one day that would remodel and restore vintage cars.   
Hope wants up so he picks her up and holds her so she can stand on his legs, and he continues the story of Easter weekend. Roxanne's nieces and nephews taking part in the Easter egg hunt and Roxanne popping their balloon and telling them about the real story behind the Easter holiday as they know it, which resulted in a fist fight between Roxanne and her older brothers wife. Roxanne won when she broke a raw egg over the woman's head and the children couldn't stop laughing.   
  
In the end, he had enjoyed himself and felt normal for the first time in a long time.   
  
"Why do I get the feeling there's more to that story than you're sharing."  
  
"Because there is."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Roxanne and I humping in the woods, the tent, the pond, and the back of her flatbed truck."  
  
"She's too young to remember that."  
  
"It's still something I don't feel the need to share it with her."  
  
"You can share with me." Kol pipes up from the video games. "Who's better: Hayley or Roxy?"  
  
"Roxy." Klaus doesn't miss a beat when he answers.   
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
"When I said it meant nothing, I mean it meant nothing. Kol, don't attempt to drive a wedge between us or I may have to drive steak through your chest. If she hears you and thinks I'm lying, which I'm sure she already does, will farther upset her and I'm tired of her emotional roller-coaster. I blame you for that. Do not drug her again."   
  
"It was that or break her neck. Which would you prefer?"  
  
"What was wrong with her you felt the need to drug her?"  
  
"She was looking for a page from one of her books she thought she hid somewhere in my library. Truth is, she destroyed that spell because of the chaos it caused the second and last time she used it. I wasn't going to have her do it again. Not finding it was upsetting her. If you think she's a roller-coaster now, then you need to see her when you're not here."   
  
"What does it do?"   
  
Does he not believe the domovoi?  
  
"It's for the future, past and present. She would be visited by her past self, her future self and she is her present self and her two other selves are to help her make decisons now."  
  
"By decisions you mean me."  
  
"I do."  
  
Klaus exhales deeply. "What happened last time?"  
  
"In a previous life, you two met. It was brief but enough to make her doubt Carrick. So she created that spell and it ended with her and her future self pushing Carrick out the window and he took them   
both with him."  
  
"When?"  
  
"That time it was before the time you had with her as Philomena."  
  
I remember Philomena. She was what caused Klaus's depression and vicious cycle way back when. He had her, he turned her, and then he lost her because Mikael took her from him.   
  
"That was her?"   
  
"It was."  
  
Klaus is frozen on the spot and doesn't move until Hope touches his face. He tucks her in to his arms and sniffs.   
  
"Did she know who I was?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I wasn't sure it was her until after she was dead. I kept trying to catch up to you two but with Mikael up your ass, you kept moving."   
  
"How could you tell after she was dead?" He asks.   
  
"Did she tell you what she is yet?"  
  
"She's a tribrid. What else could she possibly be?" Klaus sounds like he's at a loss.   
  
"I'll take that as no. She'll tell you when she wants you to know. It's not something we share. Steve doesn't even know what I am and it keeps him safe. If she doesn't tell you, it's not entirely to do with trust, but it's to keep you safe. Do you need time alone?"  
  
He nods and lets Logan take Hope from him. Klaus doesn't go upstairs but he does go outside to be by himself.   
  
"Why would she doubt Carrick?"  
  
"Once upon a time, Carrick and her were a thing. Then things changed and she wasn't interested anymore."  
  
"Sophie?" Kol asks.   
  
"It was even before Sophie and all this other whores. He's been trying with every new life to convince her things that she knows deep down aren't true anymore. He's just refusing to accept it." She kisses Hope's cheek. "Lets go make noise with the xylophone."  
  
When Logan is gone, Kol asks me, "Once he's done being emotional, you think he's gonna be pissed?"   
  
"Hard to tell these days, but something tells me no."  
  
"Think the Kloxy ship will sail again?"  
  
"You know Klaus. When he wants something, he gets it one way or another."


	12. CH 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's alive! It's alive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get this going again but it's a butt pain when I'm running dry. Thank-you for everyone who gives me kudos, who follows this fic, and leaves me comments.

**Chapter 12**   
**It's Alive!**   
**Day III / Klaus POV**

 

I feel like I haven't slept at all last night. Philomena- my god, I haven't thought about her in ages! How can she not know we have history?! But she hasn't told me anything about our history yet, either. Today, I'm getting answers.   
  
The house is still quiet when I arrive.   
  
"She's sitting on the back patio. The children are still asleep." The domovoi informs me. "No flowers today?" He asks as he pitter-patters after me.   
  
"I want answers."  
  
"Careful what you wish for."  
  
Is that a warning? What does that little furball know? Before I can ask, he's gone.   
  
I find her sitting in the swinger on the patio. She's wearing the black and red checkered onesie I got her for the last Christmas we spent together. I knew she'd love it so I bought it, though I have no idea why she likes them so much. Children wear them. She says they're comfortable but despite her best attempts, I've yet to wear one.   
  
  
  
She's watching the clouds rolling across the sky. Rebecca feels the need to watch the weather channel. It's due to rain on and off all day.   
  
"Philomena."  
  
"Another girlfriend of yours I don't know about?"   
  
"I think you know exactly what I'm referring to."  
  
"Logan's talking too much, isn't she?"  
  
"You said you were going to tell me eventually."  
  
"Yes. Eventually. Not bringing up previous lives when there's enough to sort out in this life."  
  
"Well it's day three. You owe me a conversation and I want answers."  
  
"Today's not over yet."  
  
"I'll still be here at midnight. What difference does it make if we talk now or later?"  
  
She breathes in deeply. "If we talk now and it puts me in a mood, I'm gonna be that way all day."  
  
"Then if we talk at night and you're upset, you won't sleep. Will you at least listen to me then?"  
  
"Yes." She says it so softly I almost don't hear her.   
  
"Were you- are you- Philomena?"  
  
"I was. And if I come across Mikael before you do, excuse me if I maul him to death."  
  
My smirk grows into a smile as I sit. "You're excused. But if I'm there, I say we each grab an arm and pull."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"When do you plan on telling the trio I'm their father?"  
  
"I think I'm just going to spring it on them some time today. Maybe tomorrow."   
  
"Can I have the names of previous lifetimes we've had together?"  
  
"You sure you want to dig up the past when we've got a big enough rollercoaster right now?"  
  
"Later?"  
  
"Later."  
  
I hold out my pinky finger for a promise and I can see her trying not to smile.   
  
"And you call me childish."  
  
  
  
"You wore off on me a little. Lastly," I breathe in deeply. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."  
  
I'm sitting so close to her that when she looks at me I can see my reflection in her eyes. Her silence and vacant stare makes me anxious. She doesn't believe me. Does she? I can't tell! Maybe Elijah and everyone is wrong. Apologizing's not going to change anything so why bother! I can say it a million times and she wouldn't believe me! She hates me and there's no way around it! I just know it!  
  
Damn it, stop crying! My vision of her gets blurry and when I blink, the tears spill out. The stoney expression breaks and she sweeps her thumbs across my cheeks. She breathes in deeply and exhales loudly as the backs of her fingers brush over my stubble.   
  
"I know it doesn't change what happened, but I am. I really am. It was a moment's weakness and it will not happen again. I just need you to know it."  
  
"I know it doesn't change what happened and I know that you are. I appreciate it."   
  
  
"But you don't forgive me."  
  
"Forgiveness for what? We weren't together when Hayley happened."  
  
"Then why did it feel like I cheated?"  
  
"Because you still like me?" She suggests. "And now you get why I feel betrayed."  
  
"I love you, Rox." I reach out slowly and twine my fingers with her, and she doesn't object but she also does not reciprocate. "Like is an understatement and I'll make you fall in love with me all over again if that's what it takes to prove it."  
  
"It's not gonna be easy trying to retrain my brain. You know I'm convinced men are only sorry because they got caught." Her fingers curl around mine now.   
  
"Thank-you, father Bathory."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't completely blame him. There's this lifetime of shit and I'm about as old as you are. That's a lotta failed relationships."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Ancient. Maybe even older than you."  
  
"How did Dalilah know? That we've met before?"  
  
"I don't know how Dalilah knew, but I've got an idea. And yes, we have met previously. Many, many times, actually, and I've had a different name every time we met. Stand up."  
  
I don't question why because I know what's coming. Roxy, with the right person, is a hugger.   
  
"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"  
  
"It happened when we weren't together. What's the point of it?" She sounds like she's just tired of holding on to it. Good. Let it go and let us be.   
  
I shrug. "Make me feel better, I guess. I still feel guilty."  
  
"As you should for attempting to compel me like that and then fucking off for three years. I've beheaded people for much less."  
  
I know.   
  
"Where are we? Does this mean we are us again?"   
  
"No. And stop looking like I just killed your puppy and let me explain."   
I sigh and let her continue.   
  
"3 years is a long time and you did attempt to compel me to forget you and you did have a child with someone else."  
  
"Something I didn't know possible and I'm not thrilled about Hayley being Hope's mother. You know that. And what we had, those feelings don't disappear overnight."  
  
"Nor do the other feelings I've had since you left. Which is why I'm not interested in pursuing a relationship right now. Not with you or anyone else. And whether or not it was when we were together, you fuck off for three years, return with baby and it's mama, that's not something you just brush off."  
  
Elijah, forever giving me advice he thinks I need, and Rebekah and Freya on my ass that if this were the other way around, I'd forever question if it was mine and where her loyalty and her love truly lies. I wouldn't let it go easily either.   
  
"Not even Carrick?"  
  
"Definitely not Carrick. I'd sooner throw myself into an active volcano than go there again."  
  
"And me? Any chances for me?"  
  
"I'll make you fall in love with me all over again if that's what it takes to prove it." She mimics me.   
  
"So prove it."   
  
"Can I kiss you? Or are you gonna slap me?"   
  
"It's a Schrodinger's Cat situation, so go for it."  
  
"Schrodingers cat?"  
  
"Scientific experiment with a cat and a bottle of poison in a box. It can be both considered alive and dead, and the only way to find out is to open the box. It's been 3 years. Kiss me and I'll let you know how alive that cat is."  
  
This kiss, unlike the first one in three years, isn't rushed or frantic.   
  
"Well? Is that cat alive or dead?" Rebecca's impatient voice sounds from behind us and there, appearing in the doorway one by one is my siblings, Hayley and Hope, and then the trio.   
  
"Who's cat is dead? Did you eat my cat?" Bridget hisses at Kian.   
  
"No, I didn't eat your cat." He rolls his eyes. "I ate the neighbors cat."  
  
"Kian!"  
  
"Mama!"   
  
"What'd I say about eating the neighborhood cats?!"  
  
"They might have rabies and they're dirty and don't eat cats and," He pauses, "Was that all?"  
  
"Yes. We don't eats cats." She picks him up when he holds both hands up.   
  
They're all wearing footed pajamas that look like animals. Bridget is a raccoon.   
  
  
  
  
Kian is a penguin and Killian is a shark.  
  
  
  
  
"Are you warm enough?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I had a weird dream! We were all seahorses! And we lived in an an-an-nen-enemy." Bridget tells her.   
  
"Ah-nen-o-me. Where did you even learn a word that big?"  
  
"Finding Nemo! Can we watch it again?"  
  
  
"Finally, a movie on repeat that I like. Go ahead. But first, what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Blood!" Kian announces. "Of my enemies." He adds with a softer, more sinister tone. "Robby says that's what's for dinner."  
  
Rox smiles. "Darling, the blood of my enemies would fill the swimming pool."  
  
"That's a lotta blood. Can I have some?"  
  
She holds the cooler open and lets him pick which one he wants.   
  
"I still can't get over that you give them blood. Don't they have to die to turn?" Hayley asks.   
  
"They're hybrids. It's built into their DNA so I'm guessing it's different for them than it is for us."  
  
She picks Kian and Bridget up one by one to let them choose.   
  
"And for food stuffs? Or do you not want anything today?"  
  
"Cake!"  
  
"Tell you what, I'll make crepes and we can put ice cream on it."   
  
There's a collective groan.   
  
"No cake before lunch. Crepes for breakfast with ice cream and fruit or there will be no cake after dinner."  
  
There's more groaning but they agree, and go charging into the den to watch Finding Nemo again. She puts the blood bags on the stove in a pot of water.   
  
"What's wrong with the microwave?" Elijah asks.   
  
"This warms it slower and it tastes better. How long were you all snooping on us?"   
  
"Since the moment you said you'd throw yourself into a volcano before going there again. Klaus is an asshole, but that's a bit extreme." Hayley comments.   
  
"True. But it was about Carrick and how she'd rather throw herself into a volcano than go there again. Is that cat alive or dead?" I ask.   
  
"In the words of Dr. Frankenstein, It's alive! It's alive!" She grabs me in a bear hug and then grabs my ass.   
  
"Did you just grab my brother ass?" Freya is amused and appalled by that.   
  
"I did."   
  
"And I'm sure he'd do the same if he could find it in that, what is that you're wearing?" Elijah teases.   
  
"It's an adult onesie. Yes, I said onesie as in what Hope wears. It's comfortable and warm and you can suck it." She flips her hood up. "And FYI, your brother got me this for Christmas and he thinks I'm cute. Therefor, your opinion is invalid."   
  
"Adorable. Warm me up a bag of blood, will ya?" Kol speaks.   
  
"Do I look like your maid?"  
  
"I can get you a uniform. I bet you'd look even better in that than this onesie."  
  
"You don't order her around, Kol. She's not your servant." I take Hope as she leans towards me.   
"Hayley, warm up his blood."  
Hayley and Elijah don't find me funny, but Rox does. Her laughter is infectious and Hope is laughing too.   
  
"Crepes sound good. Would you like a hand?" Hayley asks.   
  
"Klaus, let Elijah hold the baby. You need to hold Hayley so I can get a hand."  
  
"Not funny." Hayley looks at me. "Now I can totally see you two together. Hating people, brooding, and morbid jokes."  
  
"Considering the fact she's even joking is a good sign. If you don't take my word for it, I'll let her give you the curse I had."  
  
"I think I'll take your word for it. And if you've got her, I want some alone time with Elijah."  
  
"I've got her."  
  
Hayley tells Elijah she wants to explore the maze before it rains and they leave together.  
  
"More like she wants to explore his maze. Gross." Rox comments and my sisters laugh.   
  
"And you like Klaus. That's gross." Becca tells her.   
  
"You're his sisters. If you saw what I see, I'd be concerned about just how close you Mikaelsons are."  
  
Her hands raise and with each movement the bags move on their own and the blood sloshes around inside the bag. She deems it warm enough and pours it into sippy cups for the trio.   
  
"Morning everyone in my kitchen." Logan greets as she goes to the coffee machine.   
  
"Hey Stevie." Rox wolf whistles at the sleepy blond that is Logan's vampire lover.   
  
He reminds me of the man that plays Captain America in her beloved Marvel Universe. He's tall, blond, and muscular, and traditionally handsome.   
  
"When are you going home? I miss walking around here in my underwear without being whistled at."  
  
"Never. Logan and I have come to an agreement that perhaps it is best and more convenient if we all live under one roof. We're working out the rest of the financials after dinner."  
  
"Please tell me there's still a room here. This place is bigger than ours and I'd like to be around the children and with other witches." Freya tells her.   
  
"I'll think about it." Logan replies and takes her coffee with her into the dining room. Steve goes with her and so do my sisters, already jabbering away about possibly living together. All of us.   
  
"What changed your mind?"  
  
There are more blood bags warming on the stove and she's beginning batter for crepes.   
  
"Sean and I talked."  
  
"About us?"  
  
"About his wife."  
  
"He was married?"   
  
Surprise, surprise.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And she had a short affair with her doctor when she was diagnosed with cancer. Sean was unavailable and had difficulty coping with it, so she looked elsewhere. She kicked cancers ass, had a kid that wasn't Seans', but they eventually got on and was happy together until her unexpected death."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Someone fell asleep at the wheel of a semi truck and it brushed her car right off the road where it crashed and burned. He said with her having cancer realized just how quickly she could be gone, and he wasn't going to waste time being pissed about her affair when he wasn't there for her when she needed him most. Hayley happened when we weren't together. I can be pissed about it all I want, but the trio and Hope are going to grow up and not be oblivious to things and will eventually have questions.   
  
"I'm not going to short change them due to my personal issues, and decided I wasn't going to screw myself in the process. Either I can give you another chance and things will be good, or I'll forever stew about it and we're gonna go round and round like a couple of bears and I don't want them caught in the crossfire."   
  
"Hooray for personal growth."   
  
"Oh, who asked you?"   
  
"Rain." Elijah points outside and he's trying not to smirk.   
  
"And no one ever asks him. He just has to butt in to everything."  
  
"Laundry room is down that hall on the right. There should be robes in the bathroom you can borrow until your suit dries and you can toss yours in the dryer."  
  
"Hey Rox?"  
  
"Hey Rebecca."  
  
"Can you teach me how to cook?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She reaches out to grasp my shirt and tips her head down in a way that I know she's wanting me to kiss her forehead. Then her head whips up and she pecks me on the lips.   
  
"Go take her to watch Nemo. I'll let you know when it's ready."  
  
"Again."  
  
Hmm, she tastes like the dark coffee she drinks.   
  
"You remember how I like mine?"  
  
"Apple compote, vanilla ice cream and cinnamon crepes. Or would you like the pear crumble?"  
  
"Apple."  
  
"You're so domestic, it's weird. Get out." Rebecca tells me and begins questioning Rox on basic crepe mix.   
  
Elijah and Hayley are in the den with Kol and Freya and they're all watching the movie.   
  
"Can I sit with you?"   
  
"Of course you can."   
  
Bridget climbs up on the loveseat next to me and takes a look at Hope, and talks to her and even asks if she can hold her. I love how she's falling in to the big sister role and doesn't even know it yet.


	13. CH 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah notices something about Hayley & Roxy before Klaus does, but Kol notices it before them all. Klaus & Roxy finally get alone time.

**Chapter 13**   
** Klaus POV  
  
**

Halloween's exactly one week away and everything has been so normal this past week it's surreal. I'm waiting for this bubble to pop and come back to reality where Roxy's telling me that we're over, it'll never happen again and I'm forever chasing her down.  
  
I'm still waiting for Killian to warm up to me. He was the least thrilled to learn his father isn't Sean or Val, or Carrick. That bastard just will not give up. Flowers. Chocolates. Actual mixed tapes. She's a 90s girl but she's not falling for it and the relief I felt just from watching her toss it all in the trash makes me high.   
Sean opens the door and stares at me. He doesn't invite me in but he also doesn't tell me to piss off.   
  
"Thank-you for talking to her."  
  
"Whatever she told you, keep it to yourself." He steps to the side and motions for me to come in. Then he grabs me by the head. "But if you do this to her again, I will burn the heart out of you and when you think you're dead, I'm going to let you live with that feeling and keep you where there's no one to help you and there's no escape from me. Am I clear?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"Good." He releases me. "Just so you're aware, she's still looking for that past-present and future spell and she may be a little moody because she can't find it. Oric wants to go to Japan, Carrick sent her a singing telegram that she ate in a fit of rage and feels guilty about, and with the full moon approaching, I think she's frustrated."  
  
"As in sexually frustrated?"  
  
"It's been 3 years. Her nature has changed from her time as a human. She has a little difficulty accepting it and realizing the difference between fun and what actually constitutes as being a slut."  
  
"Don't tell me you've encouraged her."  
  
"Val has. Nothing's happened. But it's also difficult to find alone time when you've got 3 kids, and businesses to run. She's in her office."  
  
The room off her room has become her office-slash-sewing room. On one side there's her computer set up for work and a bookcase full of important documents. On the other side is all sewing. Rebecca thinks if she nags her enough she'll get a personalized wardrobe. I warned her one day Rox will just slap her to shut her up.   
As I approach I can hear her on the phone arguing with someone. It's nice to see her mad at someone other than me for a change. She says she's letting it go, but I don't think she is. Not really. I wouldn't.   
  
She knows I'm here by the time I reach the doorway that joins her room and her office. She relaxes a little as the man on the other end is still rambling off at her.   
Maybe she is letting it go. She's got that same look in her eyes when she sees me. She's happy to see me.   
Their conversation continues and it's calmer now. I step up behind her and rub her shoulders. She leans foreward on her elbows and puts the phone on speaker. Her hands thread into her hair and she sighs deeply.   
  
"That sigh is music to my ears. What is this about?"  
  
"He wants to keep a felon on staff."   
  
"What's the charges?"  
  
"Possession of and distribution of child pornography."   
  
"Fire him. And fire that manager if he wants to argue with you. Then kill the creeper."  
  
"It's his cousin and he insists he's been framed." She breathes in deeply and winces. "Not there."  
  
I apply a lighter touch over her twitching muscle. I think it's been a while since someone's given her a massage. Since she was still human when it happened, there's no fixing the scarring or the damaged tissue that still causes her pain sometimes.   
  
"I don't want him employed at a bakery where there are minors present with and without adults with them. This is my final verdict and if you fail to follow the guidelines I have set, then I suggest you start looking for another job. I can not and will not hire someone with such a record because if something happens then that will forever tarnish my name and my livlihood, which will trickle down to hundreds of others who work for me. This conversation is over and I will be checking in later in the week so I suggest you behave." She ends the call. "Damn I miss 90s phones. There's no satisfaction in pressing a button to end an argument on the phone. Lower."   
One thing I love about Roxy is how massage can take her from the worst mood and put her in the mood. I love that she trusts me not to hurt her. The scarring makes her sensative in certain places.   
  
"I see no one's been pampering you."   
  
It's the one thing she's grown attached to as a rich girl. Massage. Forget spa treatments, forget the hair, the nails and shopping sprees, and give her a massage. She'll be thrilled.   
  
"Could it be that no one does it better than me?"  
  
"Don't get cocky, Niklaus."  
  
"Or what? Spank me?"  
  
"Don't tempt me."  
  
"But one of the things I live for is tempting you. It is so sweet when you give in."   
  
"Too soon. So stop that before I dive in and hit an empty pool."   
  
"Impossible. My love for you spans all the oceans of this rock. Am I crazy or are your breasts bigger?"   
  
"Bigger. And I hate it."  
  
I chuckle. "I don't."  
  
"Yeah, well you try running with them. Or sleeping with them. Finding a tank top that fits and you're not- y'know what? You try on a pair of ladies undies that are two sizes too small and you'll might taste my irritation. I feel like a fucking cow."   
  
"I thought you liked cows."  
Because they are, in her words, so chill.   
  
"Doesn't mean I'd like to be one." She slaps my hands when I attempt to grab a handful. "Don't you set me off. I'm not pumping again for another hour." She turns in the chair to face me and I sit on her giant desk.   
  
"Hybrid biology is proving to be strange."   
  
"I'm a tribrid. You were born a wolf-witch hybrid. Shouldn't you regain your magic?"   
  
"I've never thought about it. I never was one for magic. You know that. What's so funny?"  
  
"I'm trying to picture you as a witch." She smiles, "I curse you. I curse you. I curse you too. But you, you angered me so much I eat you. I can picture Kol as a witch, Becca too, but not you or Elijah."  
  
"Kol was the prodigy of us. I think he's the only one of us that misses it. Have they been showing any talent?"  
  
"Bridgets dreams concern me a little. It could be just kids night terrors or she's precognative."  
  
And those that tell the future don't last long. There's always one flaw that is their downfall. They don't believe in it or their blind spot kills them. Then there are those that live to be old and miserable.   
  
"Killian is telekinetic and Kians been showing signs of postcognition."  
  
"I'm not familiar with that one."  
  
"Do you remember that time you got sucked into the relapse in that haunted hospital we visited during Halloween? And it was actually haunted?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Incredibly so. She had seen it, but I didn't. When I touched her, I was sucked into the "bubble." There was a fire there that killed a quarter of it's residents and staff. The bubble was lingering energy that had imprinted on the walls of the hospital. They were in a never ending loop of horror, doomed to relive the event of the fire.   
  
"That was post-cognition, seeing the past. Everyone sees it differently. But it's also why he will never attend school in this town. They've expanded on an original building that was once used as the town hall, and they used to execute people on the front lawn."  
  
"And he's seen it?"  
  
"I suspect so since he's seen a few victims of the witch hysteria of the 1660s."  
  
"What fun."  
  
"Um-hm. I was in Salem for it."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Death by Carrick."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The closest you got to Salem was Ipswitch. I saw you, you did not see me. I questioned him too much and he lost it."  
  
"What's your history with him? The domovoi hinted you're not what I think you are. Then what are you?"  
  
She breathes in deeply. "Throughout history, as humans have evolved, some other species evolved too. I am what you think I am, and at the same time I'm still something else."  
I sigh as I stand over her, hands on the arms of the chair and I lean in.   
  
"You're being vague again."   
  
"Because it keeps both of us safe." She pecks me on the lips.  
  
"Don't tease me, do it right."  
  
She pushes my shoulders enough that I get it, let me up. I lean on the edge of the desk so I'm a little shorter. I love my short girlfriend, but it would be easier to kiss her if she were just a little bit taller.   
  
"Still chewing watermelon bubblegum?"  
  
"Nom nom nom." She lightly bites my chest before leaning against me.   
  
"You know, I thought getting back in your good graces would be more difficult."   
  
"Sean and I talk. Less thinking, more doing, and so far it's working. I liked when there was an us. It's just different but not impossible. And if you or Hayley lie to me, I'll kill her and ruin every relationship you have in the future."  
  
I smile. "No worries there, my love. You should know how tempted I am to have Freya give you my feelings on the topic of Hayley."  
  
She growls softly. "No magic on me."  
  
"You did on me."  
  
"Because you were being a pushy dick. Subject change before I get cranky."  
  
"If you were anyone else being vague with me, I'd confine you to a chair and torture you until you talked."  
  
"Ooh, I love it when you talk dirty."  
  
There's soft laughter from the doorway. Hayley's standing there with Elijah.   
  
"Just making sure you two weren't killing each other." Hayley says.   
  
"I think they were far too quiet for that." Elijah comments. "But silence is still concerning."  
  
"What's concerning is how you two always pop up when I'm trying to get-"  
  
"Your dick wet?" Hayley cuts in.  
  
"Yes. It wouldn't be the first time we did it on a desk. Remember your high school reunion?"  
  
"You took him to your high school reunion?" Elijah is more amused than Hayley. She looks concerned and he looks like he's ready to start laughing out loud.   
  
"Yes. Someone came back to town so they thought ooh, 12 year reunion sounds like fun! And I thought, ha, I'm completely different and I have this on my arm. Be jealous bitches. Who all got fat and   
ugly. Shut up, Elijah."  
  
"I said nothing."  
  
"I can see that look on your face. I know what I look like. Rub it in and I will do something horrible to you."   
  
"I'm cursed as a vampire. What more can you possibly do?"  
  
"I don't know. Give you the what-if potion?"  
  
"Why do I not like the sound of that?"  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a man slut burning through the community. He hit on this witch one too many times with his misogynistic attitude so I turned him into a woman."  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"Oh, I did. Basically the spell is to show you what you would look like if you had been born opposite of what you are. He got to deal with his own brand of fun."   
  
"Why do I sense that is not all?" Elijah questions.   
  
"What makes you think it isn't?"  
  
"Because in the short time we've known you, when you crap on someone you make it rain." Hayley replies.   
  
"I have a ring that allows the wearer to take the temporary appearance of another. I may have gave him the same treatment he gave me."   
  
"And she made him cry. I'm going to Cordy's. You want anything?" Logan appears behind them.   
  
"Raspberry danish for desserts later?"  
  
"You're cooking right?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, Elijah, I can cook and it's edible. I hear Hayleys meatloaf can clog a toilet."   
  
"Kol."  
  
"Yes, Kol. I made you something."  
  
"And you got my IPOD how?"  
  
"Rebekah." She replies with a smirk. "The playlist is titled You're An Ass."  
  
"Incredibly accurate." Hayley speaks.   
  
"No one asked you."  
  
"No one ever does."   
  
After dinner, having been run ragged by the other hybrids playing in the yard, the triplets are ready for bed before they even get to dessert.   
  
"Oh my." Elijah says so softly that if it wasn't this silent, I wouldn't have heard it.   
  
He's frozen in the hallway looking towards the door.   
  
  
"Carrick back for more rejection?" I question as I join him. I wouldn't want to miss that.   
  
"Worse."  
  
"What's worse?"  
  
That's when I see it. Or notice it I should say. Rox and Hayley are on the porch standing side by side with their backs to us. Rox has something in her hands that she's showing to Hayley. I can't see it.   
  
What I can see is the terrifying resemblance between the two.   
The only differences are Hayley is taller and her figure more skinny-lean than Rox, who is more on the athletic-lean side. Roxy's got a little more hips and Hayley's ass is flatter. But at first glance from behind, they're very similar.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you idiots to see the resemblance." Kol speaks.   
  
"When did you?"  
  
"Kitchen. Hayley was trying to watch for the gnomes and Roxy was in there making breakfast. For a second, they were side by side and I saw it."  
  
"Say nothing." I hold up a finger at each of them. "Nothing."  
  
"I'm not crazy or stupid enough to go there. Then I'll be their target and not you." Kol taps me on the arm. "Did her from behind, didn't you?"  
  
"Kol Mikaelson, I don't need or want to know that and I'm sure no one else does either. Now stop bringing it up before feelings skyrocket and people start dying." Freya scolds and joins them. "What's that?"  
  
They split apart and Roxy has something human-like in her hands. "Gnome." She says it that way she does when I'm reminded of her inner child.   
  
Freya smiles at that and says hello to it. It resembles the ceramic and stone pieces I've seen on lawns for generations. Small, thick bodied, with a tiny hat. Elijah, Kol and I all get closer to see it.   
  
"I think I'm done with you people oogling me. Put me down."  
  
"Magic word."  
  
"I will put a turd in your pillow."  
  
Roxy chuckles. "You haven't changed."  
  
"Never!" He hops off her hand and disappears into the shrubbery.   
  
"There? Happy? You saw a gnome. Now stop trying to bait them." She tells Hayley.   
  
"Or what?"  
  
Rox lightly slaps her cheek. "Imagine that hard enough to break your neck."  
  
Hayley moves to slap her back but Roxy puts her arm up, then her other arm, and then uses both hands to box her ears.   
  
"Behave yourself."  
  
"Elijah, she's being mean to me."  
  
"Elijah, she's being mean to me." Rox mimics her and for a brief second Hayley smirks.   
  
"I can see they're going to be like siblings that hate each other."   
  
"I'm not touching you. I'm not touching you." Hayley holds her finger inches away from Roxys face. "I'm not touching you."  
  
"No, but you're breathing my air! Nik! She's breathing my air!"  
  
Hayley blows in her face and so Roxy licks her finger and touches Hayley with it.   
  
"My germs."  
  
Hayley looks appalled and Roxy begins laughing.   
  
"You look like I pissed on your shoes and you just now figured it out."  
  
"You pissed in my shoes?"  
  
"Don't be silly. I'm not that juvinile." She steps back into the house. "I just put them in the toilet."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Kidding! Or am I?"   
  
Hayley looks between Elijah and I. "Klaus?"  
  
"Don't look at me. She doesn't like you and as she would say, her animal brain sometimes wins."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"Humping and pissing on something or someone is a sign of dominance in the animal world."  
  
"That's disturbing. I'm going to go check my shoes."  
  
Hayley keeps going up to the third floor while I go to her room. She's in the bathroom changing. I can just make out her reflection in the mirror. When she steps out she's in her pajamas.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Captain America pjs?"  
  
Just to be a smart ass she takes the typical Captain pose with her hands on her hips. Then hums the tune as she skips into her office.   
  
"You should sell the bakery."  
  
"No."  
  
"Debbies?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well one day you'll have to because people will catch on."  
  
"And I will do it then but not before. I've been grooming managers for years so that why when Roxanne Bathory must "die", I will have someone to leave it to. I'll have wills made up and all that fun stuff,   
and when I "die", the place they manage will now be theirs to own. What happens to it after than," She sighs. "If it sinks, it sinks."  
  
"Look at you letting things go."  
  
"It's a business. That's a far cry from other stuff. This isn't the 12th century where marriage is a business and everyone's got a side dish."  
My brows raise at the mention of marriage.   
  
"Were you married then? Or are you hinting you want to be Mrs. Klaus Mikaelson?"  
  
"It was a comparison of what's socially acceptable then and now, in relation to your comment about letting things go. Hearing the phrase is beginning to irk me."  
I say nothing more about it and move to sit on her desk. I don't know why she likes giant desks. She has nothing on here but her laptop. The pens and everything go into the drawers because she   
  
"needs space."   
  
I watch her answer a few e-mails before I lay across the desk. Then she starts smirking and giggling.   
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Just thinking how usually this is reversed and the woman's usually in a teddy trying to get his attention."  
  
"Is that a hint that you would like to see me in a teddy? Because I'm sure it would look much better on you."  
  
There's a blush and a smile. "Funny, Nikki. Don't make me magic one on you."  
  
"You can do that?"  
  
"I can do a lotta things."  
  
I watch her for a moment before I push the laptop down.   
  
"I was reading."  
  
"It's been weeks now and we never have alone time."  
  
"If you mean by alone time, I'm not in the mood for sex."  
  
"I know you're not, but that doesn't mean we can't lounge about like we used to."  
  
There would be days when we would just lounge together on the sofa or the bed and watch TV or movies, or take turns reading to one another. Other days we would lie about and doodle in sketchbooks. I enjoyed her cartoons of us with her as Red Riding Hood & I, the big bad wolf who was actually Little Red's friend and she was a witch and together they terrorize the township. I wonder if she has many any lately.   
  
"Let me finish this e-mail and I'll lounge with you."  
  
"You have five minutes."   
  
"Ten."  
  
"Five."  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Five."  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Six."   
  
"Eight."  
  
"Eight if you give me a kiss."  
  
She pushes the drawer in on her desk and when she stands she's taller than me. I get my kiss and so be silly, I pretend to faint on the desk. She whips my t-shirt up and blows a raspberry on my belly.   
  
"Eight minutes. Start typing." I look at my watch. "Starting now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! It's been weeks since I've posted! I usually try to write 2-3 chapters ahead so I'm not lagging but I think my muse for this has gone on vacation. 
> 
> Thank-you everyone that reads, gives me kudos, follows and comments.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced and he's a species Klaus has never met before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Chapter 14  
Eight-to-Sixteen Odds  
Klaus POV

 

Today's the first day in five days that's she's changed out of her pajamas. Depression slapped her in the face. It comes and it goes and I rarely ask what the cause of it is. Sometimes- like myself- she just falls into a state of meloncholy.   
  
However, today is All Hollows Eve and she's in a better mood. She's gutted pumpkins for carving and baking, and the triplets have painted their own pumpkins. Horrible, really, but I'm sure they'll get better once their motor skills improve.   
  
"You're in a better mood. Any idea what brought it on?"  
  
"It still comes and goes."  
  
"Still going to be my date tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes. What are you doing?" Her eyes narrow at the towel in my hand.   
  
"Something there." It doesn't want to go away so I wet my fingers in the sink and sweep them across her cheek. "You've been waking up at night. Are you having weird dreams again?"  
  
She breathes in deeply. "More like memories, I think."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"It's way back in the day. Something about a white-eyed guy and wearing a mask. That makes no sense."  
  
"Former foe making a reapparance perhaps?"  
  
"Maybe. Thing is, I'm not finding him in any of my journals. I've asked Logan and she doesn't remember either."  
  
"What makes you think she knows?"  
  
"We're sisters. We've been reborn into the same circle dozens of times and she's been featured in those dreams."   
  
"Have I?"  
  
Slowly she grins. "In one I pushed you off a cliff."  
  
"That's not comforting."  
  
"And then I pushed Hayley off. We don't need a shrink to decider that one. Then there was one," She smiles, "It was so weird." Laughing softly.  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"I got you pregnant."   
  
"Say what?"  
  
"We were sea horses."  
  
"Sea horses." I say it slowly. "That's ridiculous."  
  
"I said it was really weird."  
  
"Male sea horses can get pregnant?"  
  
"Um-hm. They lay eggs. The male seahorse has a pouch where the female deposits about a thousand or more eggs, and they're carried to term by the male who even experiences contractions during birth."  
  
"Okay, even more weird." I put my hands upon her waist and gently squeeze. "But what I get out of that dream is you want to have a thousand of my babies."   
  
"Klaus."  
  
  
"A thousand is a lot. You sure you wanna have that many?"  
  
"Klaus."  
  
"It'd be like having our own army. Do you think that's even possible?"  
  
"Nik,"  
  
"And this time I can see you get huge. Think we'd be able to have one of those pregnancies where they're conceived in the same week?"  
  
"Niklaus."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The term you're looking for is superfetation twins. No, I don't want more kids and no I don't think it's possible to have that many children because females are born with all the eggs they'll ever have while males continue to make sperm until they die. I don't know how true that is for hybrid biology, nor do I want to find out so you an me, we're gonna invest in some birth control mister."  
"So there will be sex in the future? Cause theres a bet going on that you're not gonna do it before New Years." Logan comes in and steals a cookie. "We should start cultivating silphium."  
"What's silphium?" Hayley comes in and goes to the fridge for a pre-made bottle.   
  
"Birth control. It was so popular that the herb became extinct." I reply. "I'll take her."  
  
She's still in pajamas.   
  
"Not sleeping?"  
  
"No. I think there's something in my closet." She looks directly at Rox.   
  
"I can feel you staring at me." She's icing the pumpkin cookies.   
  
"There's nothing in there. We have wards against closet monsters." Logan tells her.   
  
"Closet monsters." Hayley scoffs but when both tribrids look at her, her smile drops. "There's really closet monsters?"  
  
"There are other dimensions, Hayley. Just because you've never seen them don't mean they don't exist." Logan shares. "There's one breed that are similar to djinns. They show you your fears and feed on it until you die. Djinns are the opposite. They put you into a coma where you're in lala land of your desires, and they feed off of your high until you die."   
  
"Then there's Moldvarp."  
  
"Moldvarp?"  
  
"Child-appearing trickster that is King Under The Bed. It turns out my Boogyman series was based upon repressed memories of both moldvarp and the boogyman."  
  
"There's no such thing as a boogyman. Now you're just messing with me."  
  
"I wish. That thing killed me twice." Rox comments. I can't tell if she's messing with Hayley or not.   
  
"Whatever. If you've got her, I'm gonna grab a shower."  
  
"I got her."   
  
Hayley leaves and I have to ask. "Are you messing with her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Rox."  
  
"Really Nik. I'm not messing with her. You remember I would put mistletoe under the bed? And mint in the closet? Now you know why. Hi." She smiles at Hope who's been staring at her. "Y'know the amazing thing about babies? They can breathe and swallow at the same time and then they develop a gag reflex that won't allow it. You should hold her upright a little more."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ear infections are common because the liquid backs up int the tubes in their ears."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your sinus's are all connected. You've been alive how long and you don't know this?"  
  
"I've never taken care of a baby before. Children, a few times, but not a baby."  
  
I sit in the chair she pulls out for me and I adjust Hope in my arms so her head is above her legs and she's half sitting completely upright.   
  
"This way there's also less acid reflux when you burp her. It's not 100-percent effective, but it helps." She lays her towel across my shoulder. "See? Isn't that better?"  
Hope smiles around the bottle and tries to grasp Roxys necklace.   
  
"Oh no you don't. We're not going through that again."   
  
And gets Roxys finger instead. She's doing so much better around Hope. I don't often see that face she often has when Hayley is in her vacinity.   
  
"What?" She says when she notices me staring at her.   
  
"Your attitude is better."  
  
"I see you in her more than her. Too bad there's no embarassing baby pictures of you. I'd kill to see baby Klaus with chubby baby cheeks."  
  
She's at the right height I can kiss her on the cheek.   
  
"Sorry darling. But Elijah says that Kian and I look exactly alike."  
  
"Roxy!" At the sound of Roccos voice, Hopes eyes look to the side and Roxy jumps.  
  
"Found this on the road heading this way."   
  
It's a gray . . . boy? Girl? I'm not sure. Whatever it is, it's gray and sickly and dressed in rags. I can smell it clear across the room.   
  
Roxys responce isn't what I'm expecting. She hisses and her fangs are out.   
  
"Why would you bring that here!"  
  
"It says it knows you and there's a maenad on the loose."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nice to see you too, Juliana."   
  
That resignates with Roxy.   
  
"I'm not she anymore." Her eyes look it over. "Gidion?"  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
"You know it?"  
  
"From another life. Juliana and I go back to the days of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." It pulls out a chair and sits. "I hear you've got offspring now. I hope it's not with Carrick? He always was a dick."  
  
"No. Not with Carrick. How am I certain it is you?"  
  
"Demensia, Demona and Calidora."   
  
Roxy relaxes and smiles. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Oh, y'know, living amongst the poorest so I can get a meal that doesn't taste like formaldehyde. I can eat it, but it gives us the shits."   
  
"Roxy."  
  
"It's a ghoul." Roxy tells me. "They feed on corpses and take the form of the person they consume. After I migrated out of Greece, we haven't seen each other except for Juliana, about 200 years ago."   
  
She picks up a glass, knicks her wrist and fills the glass.   
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
"I heard rumors that there was a gathering of Weyvern in the area. I figured if you're alive, it's where you may be and we can continue our symbiotic relationship. Thanks."   
  
As he's taking a drink, I can see his skin clear up and he looks more human.   
  
"I'm coming from Louisiana." He belches. "There's a maenad running around down there and it's looking for a place to roost. That bitch heard the same rumor I did and I think she's heading this way.   
  
She said something about a Wyvern that took out her eye, took out most of my flock and stuck me with some kinda quill from the hog beast she keeps." He reaches into a pocket and sets it on the table. "That's what I pulled out. Too bad for her, I'm immune to everything."   
  
Roxy doesn't touch it. Both hands come up and the items there between her hands telekinetically.   
  
"That Weyvern that took out her eye wasn't me. It was Logan."   
  
The quill looks like a giant hypodermic needle that's black on one and and gradually gets lighter and turns a deep shade of yellowy-beige.   
  
"Mind if I shower? And get some decent clothes?"  
  
"Rocco, can you get Gideon some clothes from a shop in town? He should be about Oric's size. Robby can show you upstairs." It's wrapped back in the cloth and set on the table. "To shower. And Gideon?"  
  
"Yes Jules?"  
  
"It's Roxy now. And if you hurt any of us here or are feeding me false information, I'll kill you."  
He smirks, "You know me better than that, Rox. 4 lifetimes and how many times have I fucked you over?"  
  
"None."  
  
"That must count for something. Besides, you know I don't eat babies. They taste like fish." He makes a sour face. "And I'm no follower of Dionysus. I'm a Hades man."  
  
Once he's upstairs with Robby, I begin asking questions.   
  
"Ghouls?"  
"I doubt you'd notice them. They're the bottom feeders of the bottom feeders. Most species hate them so they often kill them on sight. When I met Gideon, he was being strung up by the villiagers."  
  
"Did I know you in those life times?"  
  
"It was before I ever met you. I'll be back."   
  
She goes into the kitchen and returns with a glass container with a lid that latches.   
  
"Is he a threat?"  
  
"If he hasn't changed, and I doubt he has, no. He's always been a loyal friend."   
  
"He's not staying here."  
  
"He won't want to. There's a group under the cemetery he's more likely to join." She makes a label and tapes it on.   
  
"And a maenad is what? I've heard the term before but I always thought it was myth."  
  
"There's not many around. They're almost always female and bat shit crazy. That time he's referring to was when Logan and I were living in a tiny community in Switzerland. Maenad rolled in, chaos,   
chaos, lots of debauchery and death. Logan got close enough to pluck out her eye before we both were killed. That township's been vacant ever since and they're afraid to step foot on what they think is haunted my demons."  
  
"What do they do? Just cause madness?"  
  
"That is their purpose. It's why they're called the raving ones. That madness has an end result of over indulgence in sex, drugs, alcohol, and fighting. Humans can only tolerate so much before they die of exhaustion, exertion and possibly alcohol poisoning or death by someone else in a moment of rage."  
  
"How many have you killed?"  
  
"Collectively, eight."  
  
"And been killed by?"  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
I breathe in deeply.   
  
"Not much of a gap."  
  
"Think of them as a vampire with rabies and magic, and steroids; and when you've got an army of raving lunatics, things get a little difficult. But that's okay. We've got a warning and I've got something for her ass."   
  
Hope's decided she's done and I lay her against my shoulder.   
  
"Just don't do anything without me. We're a team and I'm not losing you."  
  
"Did I mention I was just a witch every time I've faced one? This time I have some advantage."  
  
"Roxy."  
  
"Okay. I won't do anything without you."  
  
"Good girl."  
  
"Woof."  
  
"Smart-ass. If he looks at my kids wrong, I'm tearing him in half."  
  
"I don't like children. I don't even like my own children. You're safe." He's got a towel around his waist. "Is that the baby daddy?"  
  
"I think it would be obvious with a comment like that."  
  
"And the vampire and the weird thing upstairs, canoodling, what is she? And what are you this time?"  
  
"Tribrid. Mom was a witch, dad was a were, and the vampire got added later."  
  
"Wouldn't that make you, a, uh, do they even have a word for 4-parts of something?" He follows her into the kitchen.   
  
He knows what she is? He knows and I don't?! Looks like I'll just have to have a talk with him.  
  
"If they do, you got me. How about a mutt? Just call me a mutt. Cookie?"  
  
"You know I don't eat that human soil."   
  
"You know when you have a little bit, your meat suit stays fresher, longer. Nom-nom-nom."  
  
"You haven't changed."  
  
"Did you expect me to? I will change when," She pauses, "when the sun explodes and we all die."   
  
"Morbid as ever."  
  
He's sitting in the nook with a sour look at the small bowl of fruit she's given him.   
  
"So how was your gathering? Last I knew your group had split down the middle and wanted to kill each other. Great sister hood by the way."  
  
"There's been some mended fences. Things are still rocky with some of them, but we're getting on again."  
  
"Sophie still a whore?"  
  
"Actually, she's found her other half, got married and popped one out."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"   
  
"And you! You popped out four. I thought you never wanted children."  
  
"Things change and shit happens. And only three are biologically mine." She breathes in deeply. "There was a period of seperation and Klaus produced Hope with the vampire-werewolf hybrid you saw   
canoodling with his brother upstairs."  
  
"She's one of those that like to keep it in the family. I knew a girl like that once."  
  
"How'd that end?"  
  
"I ate her."  
  
His response makes her laugh.   
  
"You cannibal!"  
  
"I don't play that game."  
  
"As far as I can tell, they're not lying when they say there was no feelings shared or lost between them, and she's got her eyes on Elijah."  
  
"You read them?"  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Afraid of what you'll find?"  
  
"And if I just go for the easy magic way out, what happens when there is no magical way around or through something? I'd be screwed. Call it personal growth and trust building."  
  
"You sound like the neo-yuppie dick-bag I ate on the way here."  
  
"You're eating dick-bags now, huh? How's that taste?"  
  
"Oh shut up!" He throws a blueberry at her. "You know what I mean! I'll eat a lotta things, but dick isn't one of them. That's my other brothers area."  
  
There's more laughter and she throws the blueberry back at him.   
  
"What do you plan on doing about the maenad?"  
  
"I still have a horn somewheres. I'm gonna take a walk, find it, and give the bitch a taste of her own poison."  
  
"I still find that so funny."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sirens, maenads, and a lotta other shit isn't immune to their own poisons."  
  
Sirens?  
  
"Could always just give her the touch of death."  
  
"That would involve me getting too close and I told Klaus I won't be stupid. We're going to shoot her in the face with a dart full of her own crap. Until then, you remember a white-eyed demon from   
anywhere?"  
  
He hums as he thinks. "Just that Japanese one with the forked tongue."   
  
"No. It wasn't that."   
  
"Weird dreams?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Mama!"  
  
"And they're awake."  
  
"That is why I don't like children. The screaming and the crying, and then it grows up into an even bigger asshole."  
  
"I bet they think the same about you. Go somewheres else. I don't need them questioning about your anatomy."   
  
"It's called a penis. As small and sad as it may be, but I'm also in the form of a boy. The next person I eat has to look like Arnold back in the 80s."   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Flex your pathetic boy boobs somewhere else."  
  
"Mama, who's that?"   
  
"That is Gideon. You'll meet him later when he's got proper clothes on. Until then, how was your nap?"  
  
"I had a weird dream!" Kian announces.   
  
"How weird?"  
  
"I was riding a giraffe but it had a cats head and a horses tail."   
  
"I think you need to stop having peanut-butter before bed cause that's even more weird than mine was."  
  
"What was yours?"   
  
"I don't remember much, but there's one piece I do remember. There was a unicorn with rainbow colored mane and when it farted it made a rainbow."  
  
  
  
  
Even I have to laugh at that one. Unicorns and rainbow colored farts? Ridiculous!  
  



	15. CH 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter a white-eyed demon working with Carrick. What has he done to Roxy?

**Chapter 15**   
**Samhain PT. 1**   
**Klaus POV**

 

"Candy! Candy! Candy!" 

They're already in costume and so is she. It's not even noon yet! 

"What are you dressed as?" Hayley's staring at her. 

"Illyria." 

"What?" Hayley questions. 

"A she-demon character of hers. Illyria is from the netherworld where demons-or nephilim- if you want to get biblical- roam freely. She has deep purple skin, black hair and crimson eyes. The only

thing you're missing is a tail." 

Then I feel something slender stroke from my shoulder, down my back and then down my leg. 

"Is it weird I find her hot?" Kol questions aloud. 

"Yes." Hayley deadpans. 

"Please tell me that tail is some temporary potion you cooked up and it'll leave before you're my date? The body paint too."

"Aw, do I embarrass you?" 

I look her down and then up. She's dressed in dark-dyed buckskin pants, a cotton shirt under a leather vest and boots. She very much looks like how I imagined Illyria. 

"Of course not. And I don't say that because your tail is barbed and dangerously close to my genatiles." 

My siblings and Hayley all snicker. 

"TMI." Hayley comments. 

When Hope catches sight of her she starts screaming. 

"Relax, pumpkin. Watch this." Her hands make a sweeping motion over her face and hair and in the blink of an eye the glamour is gone. Now she's gotta touch her. She leans away from Rebecca so Roxy

takes her. 

"This has got to be the first time she's ever held her." 

Hope's still too young to grasp the concept and decides she's had enough, so Roxy gives her back to Rebecca. 

"Why are you even in costume? You're not leaving the house."

Roxy grins like a shark. 

"Behave yourself." Logan tells her. "You make people cry and or pee."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. You're not going to come play with me, are you?"

"No."

Rox pouts. "You?"

"Nope. You know I'm not one for Halloween. I celebrate it because it gives you a reason to wear a dress, and I live for the image."

"But if you're looking for someone to cause hell with, I'm you're man." 

Rox looks from Kol to me. Her eyes may be another color, but they still shine with that child-like can I? look. 

"Go on. But any funny business Kol, and I will stab you."

"And put me in a box, I know."

"Oh no. I'm adopting Roxy's way of doing things."

"How's that?" Elijah questions. 

"Stab, slap and otherwise maim. Have fun." 

"Gidion!" Roxy cheers and pokes him in the cheek with her tail, causing a smile to spread across his boyish face. 

"Are we scaring people to death?"

"Maybe not to death, but I'll settle for making someone pee."

"But I'm hungry so death it is!"

 

 

Hours later and I am fed up with these children. They're everywhere! And the screaming, the squealing- every time I turn around they're there! Dad, dad, dad, dad! I had to call in my sisters to keep them occupied for a while. 

"Where is your date? Did she ditch you?" Hayley teases.

"She'll be here."

"You sound so certain."

"I saw Kol so I know she's here."

"Again, you sound so certain."

"What makes you think she'd ditch me?"

"Because I would." 

"Much like my brother ditches you?"

"I'm not ditching anyone. The children are down for the night. I was watching Logan put up a sound barrier between us and them. Their abilities are concerning."

"Heads up, Sir Dick-Bag is here." 

"Gidion?" I question. It must be him. He and Kol and Roxy are the only people I know that refer to others as dick-bags. 

"Like my new meat suit? I would've liked a little more muscle but at least he's pretty." 

He's upgraded from pubescent boy to a man in his mid 20s with pristine teeth and hair, and cheekbones the ladies are going to love.   
  


"What are you? You smell." Hayley sneers. 

"I'm a ghoul. I'm aware I reak of death."

"But what's that mean?"

"It's a good thing she's pretty." 

I snicker and watch him explain it to her and she looks disgusted. 

"You're disgusting too, sweetheart. You drink blood to stay alive. That's a form of cannibalism too!"

"You should make her angry so she'll bite you. That'll really give her a reason to look like she just stepped in horse shit." 

The blue skin and tail are gone, and my Rox is looking absolutely stunning in the dress I picked out for her.

  
(Without the hat.)

 

Gideon whistles. 

"Eyes in your head or lose them." 

"Don't be silly. I have no interest in women outside my species. Even if they are nice to look at. I can appreciate that, can't I?"

"I suppose."

He's got a point. Looking never did any harm. Even if I find myself looking less.

"Nice is an understatement. She's stunning. She always has been." Carrick, Carrick, I'm going to kill you one day and soon. I can just feel it. 

"I know you were no invited so leave." 

Carrick's gaze turns a little sour when she takes my hand and is by my side. 

"I won't be here but a moment. I'm having my own tribute to Samhain that I have to get back to, but I wanted to see you. It's so rare when you dress up."

"You came, you saw, now go away." 

"You shouldn't be so mean, Roxy."

"It's the only time you get the hint she's not into you." 

"Don't speak to me, you bottom feeder." He sneers at Gidion. 

"Ooh, my feelings, they-nope, nothing. Not even a tickle."

"He's only going to hurt you in the end. When you get tired of it, you know where I am." 

"Seeing as there is no end for us, that's not entirely possible."

We watch Carrick leave and once he's gone, I kiss her cheek. 

"Dance with me?"

She squeezes my hand and I take that as a yes. 

"Who knew your brother could be sweet. What's he planning?" Hayley questions Elijah. 

"Nothing that I'm aware of. Aside from what he's already shared. Kill everything that's a threat to us, happily ever after rubbish."

"You have little faith in me brother."

"I have faith in you. It's just difficult to conceive when in all this time it has never ended well for us before."

"It's not an ending! It's current! And ending means that nothing comes afterwards." Roxy reasons. 

"So what? Happily ever after century?" I ask. 

"Happily ever after is for fairy tales, and even those, the things they are truly based upon is a far cry from the tales our children will grow up with. How about just be happy?" 

"That's what I keep telling them but they don't listen." Hayley muses. "Especially this one."

"I listen. I'm just ignoring you." 

Rox is smiling at Hayley and Elijah. She pinches him and he grunts. 

"Do you still remember how to do that? Be happy?"

When we became more than friends, she was on edge. It had been that long she had forgotten what it was like to be happy. It had been just as long for me so it was something we both had to learn

again. 

"You can always remind me."

When I kiss her all I taste is bubble gum sweetness. 

"Don't forget to use your tongue!" Robby makes a lewd gesture that gets him slapped by the ginger haired ghost that's still roaming the grounds, and I suspect will until he moves on or until he dies.

"Ow! What? You're telling me I'm wrong? Cause I'm pretty sure I'm right. Or I was kissing you all wrong." 

"Don't ruin their moment! And don't be a pig."

We both laugh at Robby responding by squealing loudly and chasing her. 

"I'll never understand how they do it."

"Contrary to popular belief that ghosts can't touch the living, they can. Or at least here they can. The energy that we give off and Logan's necromancy, they feed off it like a battery pack. It's limited but enough for a little while."

"Ghost sex. That's weird."

"I didn't mean sex. Always sex with you."

"Lets see, 3 years of celibacy, and an oh no, followed by more celibacy. Excuse me if I've got sex on the brain and you in this dress isn't helping any."

"We can always leave."

"Are you serious?"

There's a slight raise in her brows that says yes. 

"That would be terribly rude."

"So rude." She pecks me on the lips. "I'm sure they'll live. My office is sound proof."

Yes! Finally!

"Ooh, a desk. It'll be just like the high school reunion. Go on up. Three minutes and I'll be there." 

I get one more kiss before she goes up the stairs and I watch her until she's out of my sight. Elijah and Hayley think they're being smooth by sneaking off. Kol is talking to the ghost girl Nikki. The one

that died on Prom Night and is still wearing a bloody fairy gown. I wonder, what would he be talking to her about? 

Rebecca is enjoying Roccos company. She's been eyeing him and he's been ogling her. I'm not sure I'm thrilled his affections are going from my Roxy to my sister. 

Freya is with the hybrid twin girls and they're almost hysterical. Good. Finally something's going right. I check my watch. One more minute. I start my ascent when I run into Logan and she's looking panicked. 

"Where's Roxy?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"You're telling me you don't feel that?"  
  
"Feel what?"

"Something strong. I felt it too. Maybe a minute ago. I've never felt anything like it."

Roxy pushes past Logan and walks right between us on the stairs. 

"It's like she doesn't even see us."

"Roxy?"

"What do we do?"

"Wait, don't touch her." Logan grabs my sleeve. "Lets just follow her and see where she goes. Just don't touch her. If you scare her she might hurt you." 

"Has she ever done this before?" 

"Once."

"When?"

"Mandragora."

"What?

"Mandragora. It's a breed of succubi that have tentacles that cause euphoria and memory loss in their victims. We met them once when . . . over a millinia ago. They're feral so they're reclusive. One picked her as it's mate."

"You think there's another one?"

"I doubt it. I haven't seen once since before the Civil War." 

She breezes right past people and continues walking towards the back of the property. 

"Nikki." Logan snaps her fingers and she's there out of thin air. 

"I was talking to Kol."

"Who's in Blackburn Manor?"

"No one. The place has been empty since you killed Ashleigh."

"Who's at Carricks place?"

"Why?" 

"Roxy's being weird. Go look."

Nikki disappears from sight. We continue following her as she continues out the back gate and into a glen between trees that I think are property markers. 

"Roxy? Can you hear me?"

She's looking in my direction but I don't think she sees me. Not really. There's no eye contact and nothing that lets me know she knows who I am. 

Logan grabs my arm to keep me from advancing on Carrick. He's standing in the doorway with a white-eyed man that I don't think is human. 

"That's Samhain."

"Who?"

"This is bad. This is very bad."

"And you're letting her walk away from us!" I hiss. 

"He's a diety, Klaus. You're not going to get close enough to even breathe on him."

Carrick tucks her under his arm but there's no response from her. Nothing at all when he kisses her forehead. 

"Don't give me that look. You wanted her to be yours. She is." 

"She's brainless is what she is! What did you do to her?" 

"Just a little something to make her come around."

The door closes by itself and my anger gets the better of me. I grab Logan by the throat, "Explain."

"Samhain's a demon that was worshiped by the ancient Celts."  
  


"Demon?"

"Yes, Klaus, a demon. They exist. It takes 2 witches to summon him, which means Carrick isn't working alone. He can't die by conventional means. If you break his neck, he'll get back up."

"Then I'll tear his heart out!" 

"It won't work. He's beyond us, Klaus. For once, will you listen?" She hisses. "Now get your hand off me before I snap it off."

As we move back towards the house Nikki appears. "There's a demon in there, 3 witches, Carrick and Roxy."

"Thanks, you're a bit late on that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive me for trying to avoid a demon with necromancy!"

"Necromancy?"

"White eyed demons are the oldest demons around and possess necromancy. Don't you know anything? Roxy doesn't share this stuff with you?"

"Nikki, nose out of his business. Right now, we've got a chaos demon in town and Gidion says there's a Maenad heading out way. I say we let them duke it out, one of them will kill the other and we can kill the survivor while they're winded." 

"That could be weeks! I'm not letting Carrick molest her while she's out of her mind!"

"He won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because once upon a time, before we evolved, she and Carrick were mates. Then we evolved, things changed, and he still clings to the past." 

"Speaking of, what are you exactly?"

"Knowing puts you in danger and makes you a liability to us. Try to force it out of me and I'll show you by killing you."

As much as I'd like to know, I think twice. Whatever it is, I know it's higher up on the food chain than me. I don't like it, but it is what it is. Roxy will tell me even if I have to coax it out of her. 

"So how do we kill a demon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing from the TV Show Supernatural, it's characters or plots. I also own nothing of TVD or the Originals. I'm just putting them in the same universe.


	16. 16 | 1 Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 1 week after Halloween and Roxy is still under someones influence. Also, Roxy VS Maenad.

**Chapter 16**   
**Klaus POV**   
**1 Week**

 

"It's like she's regressed." Logan and I are watching them and Carrick knows it.   
  
Chaos is slowly rising in this township and it's because of this Samhain. Today is one of the few days they have been outside of the Blackburn house just a stones throw away. I know because I've hit one of the windows during one of my fits as Logan calls them, as if I were a child and my anger is unjust.   
  
He's tampered with her mind! She had no idea what a car was! Her mannerisms- the manners- the way she walks and talks- it's not my Roxy! And I want her back. I miss her. I've only had her for a month and in that time I've had to share her with children and deal with her distancing herself from me because she's coping with what I did.   
It must be punishment for me. Whatever gods there are, I'm sure they hate me.   
  
"Why did you bring me out here? We should be making plans on how to get into the house and get her out."  
  
"Because the maenad is arriving today."   
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"I've been told."  
  
They're still in the park across the street from Cordy's Cafe & Bakery; something Logan had started nearly 150 years ago. Samhain is there with them and his influence is being felt by the locals. There's more fighting among the children and adults.   
  
They're building a sand castle. The Roxy I know would never be building a sand castle at a park. She knows feral cats, dogs, and other things like raccoons use it as a litter box. She thinks it's disgusting.   
  
It reminds me of that time we had gone to the beach and built one. We did it close enough so that the tide would fill the mote but not destroy it. I told her I'd build her one- a castle- with a mote and a ridiculous draw bridge if she so wished it. Then she told me she owned one in Vermont. It was brought over brick by brick from Ireland and now serves as a very successful Bed & Breakfast.   
  
Then she added that we'll have to build one somewhere- with a mote that she can go swimming in during the summer- and it will be somewhere we can always retreat to. No one will know but our immediate family and it would always be safe. I wonder if she ever finished designing it.   
  
Carrick looks at us again while her back is turned, and waves. I'm tempted to do what Roxy would and give him the finger. But I don't.   
  
"Some time today, Logan. I can't watch this and if you continue to make me wait, I will find another witch."  
  
"You'll need more than one or two of five. You're talking about going up against demi-god-like beings. You can't just use anyone."  
  
Minutes tick by and a new face makes an appearance. About time. She's a bit tall for a woman, bronze skin and curly brown hair with blond highlights. With her is a male, a vampire, older in age but not more powerful than me. They're on a vintage motorcar with a sidecar that is carrying a fucking boar. A boar!   
I can see the change in her. Her content attitude disappears in an instant and I see something familiar in her. That expression when someone is going to die.   
  
When she steps in I smell daffodils, sunshine, and a faint scent of pig and death. They order dark rich blended coffees and some of the sweetest pastries. Some of which goes to the swine.   
Samhain puts a hand on Roxys shoulder and there is a silent conversation before he moves on. He comes across the street to meet them in the parking lot.   
  
He gives her the option of getting outta his town. She tells him he can fuck off because it's going to be hers within a few days. He warns her that he's older than her, more powerful than her, and he will crush her.   
  
"That witch you have. Give her to me and I will leave."  
  
"Oh, I don't think so."  
  
"Do you even know what she is?"  
  
"I do. Which is why you're not getting her and that fool thinks I let him have her. One day. If you fail to leave, I will put you in the ground like she did your sister."  
  
"Bring it on, Sammy."  
  
Right here is too public. None of them do anything. Samhain sits himself in the backseat of Carrick's vintage mercedes convertable, and Roxy joins him in the back while Carrick is driving.   
  
"We're following them."   
  
"But do not interfere unless you have to, Klaus. I mean it."   
  
When they split, I'm not sure who to follow.   
  
"The maenad."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
I think Logan knows a seer. She's been talking to someone a lot lately via text, but I don't know who. She assures me it'll be fine. Within a few more days, Roxy will be back and all will be fine again.   
  
"Hyacinth. Previous owners must have had good taste."  
  
Previous owners? The vampire knocks, compels them to invite him in and when he does, it's a blood bath. She picks herself a bouquet and prances on into the house with the boar following right behind her.   
They're not in there but a few minutes and they are heading for the woods. She's out there making some kinda- I don't know what- but she's not paying attention.   
  
I hear Roxy moving through the woods. The vampire doesn't even see it coming. She passes him and slashes his throat open with her claws. The hog gets kicked like a football and flies into a tree with a loud squeal that gets the maenads attention on her.   
  
"Wait." Logan grabs my arm.   
  
"She might die!"  
  
"She doesn't!"   
  
"How are you so sure!"  
  
"Because my sister is never wrong."  
  
The maenads pretty human appearance is melting away into something grotesque. Her knees bow backwards and she stands on arched feet with hooves like a boar, and horns sprout on her head. She's taller, more brawny, and somewhat anthropomorphic of a boar.   
  
Their fight is close quarters combat, vicious, and without weapons. They barrel through a tree, into a brook and once Roxy is able to subdue her from behind, she gets one hand on the maenads horn and the other catches fire! That hand strikes down hard and nearly cuts the maenads head off!  
Black blood spurts high out of the wound and on the second strike, the head comes off.   
  
"Let me do the talking."  
  
"Roxy."  
  
She whirls around to face us and Logan freezes in her advance. Her fangs are out and her eyes are that of the wolf. The black blood's spashed half of her face and matted her hair down on the right side.   
In Roxys right hand appears a ball of fire. I never knew she could do that. What else has she been keeping from me?  
  
"I'm sure they've told you to stay away from me, right? That I'm bad?"  
Logan puts up both hands when Roxys arm windes back for a pitch. The fire only goes out because Logan shows her she can do the same thing. Is this rare? I've never seen a witch able to do that. What language is that? Roxy's eyes move from her to me, to her, to me, and then focus on Logan.   
  
Roxy turns tail and runs away from us.   
  
"Wanna tell me what that was all about?"  
  
"It's our language. She's shaken. She'll question things and she will come to us. That's the only way she's getting out of that house. If we break in, they'll know. If we steal her, they'll know. She has to come to the realization herself."  
  
"That will take too long! If she questions him, he'll kill her! He always does!"  
  
"Don't argue with me about this!"  
  
When I move, she threatens me with that fireball.   
  
"How can you do that? No witch I've ever seen can do that. What are you?"  
  
"You'll know when she tells you. Until then, put that thing outta it's misery."  
  
The pigs paralyzed back legs are dragging behind him as he's trying in vain to move through the leaves and twigs. I put it out of it's misery and watch Logan put the maenads head in a bag.   
  
"What's that for?" I ask.   
  
"Horns and blood. I know you don't believe me, but please, just once trust me. She will be back. Once she has doubt, she questions all. I think they've had to regress so far back is because the spells inked in her skin help protect against mental attacks. They have to keep going back because it wears against his magic."  
  
"But Samhain's a demi-god, not a witch." As she has reminded me daily for this past week.   
  
"Right. He's just in a witches body."  
  
I breathe deeply. "If you are wrong about this, I will hurt you, maybe kill you, and then you will help me find her again when she is reborn. Then, maybe I will ease the suffering I will inflict upon you."  
  
"Deal. Cause you're wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you to all who read and follow my fic. I know it's been a long time since I posted. Thank-you for your patience and please, if you've got ideas, I'd love some cause I'm running out.


	17. 17 | Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from a previous life shows up and helps Roxy. Klaus finds out what Roxy is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions/ implied rape. Nothing graphic.

**Chapter 17**   
**The Bird is Out of the Cage**   
**Klaus POV**

 

"Roxy?" Hayley is the first to notice her. She's watching us from the property line.   
  
"Take them inside."  
  
Elijah, Kol and Haley get the triplets and Hope away before they can try to run towards her. She's rigid and I can tell she doesn't recognize any of us.   
  
"You can come closer. I don't bite." I tell her.   
  
She taps in the air and I can see the ripple. "They put a leash on me. What year is it?"  
  
"2017."  
  
Confusion, then anger. Lots of it. Hayley must've told Logan because she's run out here to meet us.   
  
"Roxanne!" Carrick barks. "What did I say?"  
  
"You say a lot. You'll have to be more specific." The way she says it sounds like she's tired of Carricks' shit.   
When he gets closer I can see her flinch when he raises a hand a points for her to go back to the house. Now she's defiant.   
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Now." Carrick growls with clenched teeth.   
  
"I am not your pet."   
  
"You are for as long as I fucking say you are. Now go home! Do you need an attitude adjustment again? And so soon."  
  
I don't think twice about it. Just because she can't get out, doesn't mean I can't get in. There's nothing keeping me out and I realize it the second I lunge forward and grab him by the head, and snap his neck like a twig.   
Logan's hesitant when reaching out to touch the barrier that isn't there for her. Don't be jealous they're hugging. She doesn't remember you. It's not her fault. Nope, still jealous.   
  
"You really shouldn't have done that. Now I need a new minion."  
  
Carricks body burns like embers of a dying fire, smoking and stinking like burned flesh, and then turns to ashes.  
  
"Roxy." Logan is slapping her around a little, but she still isn't moving.   
  
  
"She's not going anywhere with you." I point at Samhain.   
  
"And you think you're going to stop me? Hybrid, you are a child compared to me. You think you're a monster? I was one of the first demons to ever exist and you think you're going to kill me by scratching me with your claws?"  
  
He takes a step and when he gets shot from behind, Roxy collapses as if she was the one shot through the chest.   
  
"Whoo! That's twice, Samhain! Suck on that!"  
  
"What did you do!" I take a few steps towards them when Logans warns me,  
  
"Klaus, don't!"  
  
"Don't what? She's unconscious after he shot him." I point at the shorter human.   
  
"She'll wake up. It's just his influence being severed. She's gotta re-calibrate." The bigger human tells me.   
  
"Who are you? And why should I let you breathe?"  
  
"Sam & Dean Winchester." The short one answers.   
  
"Hunters." Elijah clarifies.   
  
"Things go bump in the night. We bump back. Vampires aren't our thing unless they try to eat us. Usually just wicked witches and demons. Think she'll remember me?" Dean asks Logan.   
  
"Why would she remember you?"   
  
"We had a thing."  
  
I growl.   
  
"Relax, new boyfriend." He puts both hands up in surrender. "It was in a previous life. Phoenixes' aren't the only species to be reincarnated."  
  
"Phoenix? You're a phoenix?" Elijah questions Dean.   
  
"Dean." The guy next to him says.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think he knew that about her. No, we're not phoenix. We're human." Sam says. "Cas said Samhain was up. Now he's not so lets go."  
  
"You didn't invite them?" I question.  
  
"You think I'd invite hunters to my home? Don't be dense!" Logan hisses. "Get lost."   
  
"Getting lost." Sam replies. "C'mon Dean, lets go."  
  
"She's a good girl. Don't fuck it up." Dean points at me.   
  
"Are you threatening me, hunter?"  
  
"This gun kills everything from white eyed demons to changelings. Don't tempt me."  
  
"Another time." I scoop her up and with Samhain dead, she's able to leave beyond the barrier.   
  
"You're welcome!" Dean calls.   
  
Once I have her inside and up to my room, Logan comes in right behind me to check on her.   
  
"Phoenix? He knew and I didn't." I growl.   
  
"He's a hunter with a brain. Don't take it personally." Logan tells me, but I can't help it.   
  
"He's a hunter and he knows more about her than I do. How do I not take this personally?"  
  
"Dean and her were a thing until he found out she was a witch and then dropped her like a bad habit. Their relationship ceased to exist and it was in her previous lifetime almost 100 years ago. If they were supposed to be together, your paths wouldn't keep crossing. I did not call them here and I don't know who Cas is or how they knew, so shut up and let me work."   
  
She's taking a peek inside Roxys head. I don't like it but it's necessary.   
  
"She alright?"  
  
"She'll have some fuzzy memories at first, but aside from that, she'll be fine. Angry, but fine." She's giving me an odd look. "Have you two been intimate?"  
  
Why would she be asking me that? Of all things she's asking me that- right now- after we get her back from- ooh Carrick, you loathsome, disgusting, pile of shit.   
  
"Why is Klaus having a fit?" Hayley questions Elijah.   
  
"It would appear Roxy is with child and it is not his." Elijah replies.   
  
"Carrick wouldn't go that far, would he?"   
  
"It may have been consensual." Elijah speaks softer as if I wouldn't be able to hear him.   
  
"Don't even suggest that! You know it wasn't!" I yell.   
  
"She was not in her right mind, but at that place in time-"   
  
"Elijah, don't. You'll only piss him off more." Hayley interjects.   
  
"Get out."  
  
"Don't hurt her." Logan insists.   
  
"I said get out."   
  
"I'm warning you, Klaus. Don't you touch her. It's her decision what to do with that thing." Logan speaks fiercely.   
  
I push her out and close the door. This is what I get for listening to Logan and waiting. I feel like this is my payback for having a child with someone else. Roxy's a believer in Karma. I'm not. But it's still fucked me anyway.   
I crawl into bed next to her and hold her. She doesn't smell right. There's a hint of his cologne on her and I don't like it. I get one of my shirts and replace the paper thin and 1-size too small t-shirt he's dressed her in. Roxy doesn't like v-necks and he's dressed her to have her on display.   
  
"I'm sorry, Roxy. I'm so sorry."


	18. 18 |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy makes her choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of abortion, I think I'll consider somewhat graphic so consider yourselves warned!
> 
> In case you've forgotten, Roxy's always chewing watermelon bubblegum and she knows ASL (American Sign Language).

**Chapter 18**   
**Klaus POV**

 

**A/N: Warnings: language, mention of abortion.**

 

 

I'm here when she wakes up. It's slow, like she's been in the deep sleep she falls into when we make sex a marathon.   
  
"You're home."  
  
Her head falls straight down into the pillow and she doesn't move.   
  
"I think something very wrong happened." It's muffled by the pillow but in this silence I can hear her perfectly.   
  
Logan and Steve are gone. They've gone out with my siblings and the children to Cordy's for something sweet and she didn't feel like baking.   
  
"Logan told me. I know it wasn't you." I reply.   
  
"You really wanna do this right now?"  
  
"Hold you? Yes. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Because after Hayley I wanted to dip you in an acid bath." She admits.   
  
"It is not quite the same. I know it was not you. I don't blame you. I blame him and my stupid self for not being prepared enough."  
  
She sighs and cuddles up against me, her feet moving between my knees and I can feel her weeping though she doesn't make a sound. It's in the way she trembles and her hands have turned into fist fulls of my t-shirt.   
  
Moments go by and to break the silence I start with,   
  
"I met Dean Winchester."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When he shot Samhain in the back. His hold on you was lifted immediately and you passed out. How dare you shag a hunter."   
  
"It was the 40s. He was delicious. You were nowhere to be seen or heard of and he dumped me on my head as soon as he figured out I was a witch."  
  
"You could have just told me you're a phoenix."   
  
Her head tips back to look up at me.   
  
"Don't you trust me, love?"  
  
"Birds are meant to be free, not in a cage getting feathers plucked or blood drained. In human form men would resort to rape to try and produce a more powerful offspring. We don't tell because the ones we trust mose are first to betray us."  
  
"I would never hurt you. Not intentionally."  
  
"You steak your siblings and put them in coffins."  
  
"This isn't about me. It's about you and us. If you had just told me what you are and what else is out there that I obviously don't know about, I could've done more. How do you expect me to keep you and our children safe when I'm not informed?"   
  
"Samhain is a menace. I never thought Carrick would stupe to that level. He hasn't been here in centuries."  
  
  
"Well he did! And as a result-"  
  
"What?"  
  
She sits up enough to look at me. I don't want to say it. I don't want to hear it. If I say it, it'll just make it all the more real. I stand up out of the bed. Do I tell her?   
  
"Honey, I'm home!" I hear Kol downstairs. "Roxy! Klaus!"  
  
"What aren't you telling me?" She's rolled out of the other side of the bed. "Klaus, what aren't you telling me? What happened?" Now she's getting angry.   
  
"I don't think he wants to be the bearer of that bad news." Logan appears in the doorway. "Before you fly off the handle, I want you to not do anything for a few hours and think about things."  
Roxy's suspicious of her. She's suspicious of me. I can see it in her eyes.   
  
"I haven't done whatever it is you're thinking." I tell her.   
  
"He hasn't. So relax." Logan adds.   
  
"Then what is he not telling me? But you know?"  
  
"Not a nice feeling is it?"   
  
"Not now, Klaus." Logan growls. "I'll tell her. You. Out."  
  
The door remains open and from here I can just make them out. Logan brings Roxy's hands down to her abdomen.   
  
"What do you feel?"  
  
Her expression goes from thoughtful to rage and then horror. Logan saw it coming. I didn't. Her hand is the only part that morphs into werewolf claw and she's ready to tear herself apart to get rid of it.   
  
Logan grabs her hands and they hit the bed and roll off of it out of my sight. Her screaming makes the kids downstairs start wailing.   
  
"Did you have to do that?"  
  
"She wasn't going to stop attacking me and she was going to hurt herself. Why do you do nothing?" Logan hisses as she gets up.   
  
"If she doesn't want it, she doesn't want it. And I wouldn't blame her. I don't want it either."  
  
"Why? Cause it's not yours?" Logan snaps.   
  
"This isn't about Hope and she didn't come about from me mind-fucking Hayley into sex. I'm many things but I have never compelled a woman for sex. That constitutes as rape in my book and I'm not  into that."  
  
"Don't you touch her until she's calmed down."  
  
"To do what? Make a more rational decision? You really think she's going to want to keep it, knowing where it came from?"  
  
"That's not your decision. It's hers."  
  
"Then stop talking like you're making that decision for her!" I yell back at her.   
  
"I'm keeping her from doing something while she's not herself! And if she keeps it, you're gonna deal with it! And if she gets rid of it, she's gonna make that choice when she's not completely emotional about it!" Logan raises her voice right back at me and whips her door shut before stomping down stairs.   
  
I get her off the floor and back in to bed. The broken neck is already healed but she'll be out of it for a while.   
  
I'll be here when you wake up.   
  
**2 Days Later**

  
"She gone?"  
  
"She's gone." I confirm.   
  
"Are you sure about this?" Hayley questions as Roxy heads downstairs.   
  
"Positive."  
  
Logan has been watching her like a hawk and now, after two days, Logan has left the house and it's given Roxy her opportunity to get rid of it.   
  
"Have you even discussed it with Klaus?" Elijah questions.   
  
"It's not his. What he wants is irrelevant. What you want is irrelevant. What any of you want is irrelevant. If you want it, you can go find Carrick the next time he's reborn, have him lock you inside your  head where you don't have a choice!" She whips the door shut on Hayley's face.   
  
"I'm just saying it didn't ask for this." Hayley speaks through the door.   
  
"I didn't ask for it and it's what I got! What's your fucking point!"  
  
"Drop it and leave her alone." I order and shoo them all away from the door.   
  
Inside the pantry she's looking through the top shelf.   
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Can you take these?"  
  
I take the little glass bottles as she hands them to me from the top shelf.   
  
"What concoction are you making?"  
  
"It'll kill the fetus, cause it to detatch and be flushed out the natural way. Discovered it by accident when I was a Viking."   
  
"You were a Viking?"  
  
I take her hands and help her down from the counter.   
  
"My name was Ase."  
  
"Ase."  
  
"We didn't get on that time. It was maybe a decade after Katerina. You were angry. We met only once, in passing. I died on the voyage and was reborn in northern Ireland where I had died."   
  
"I'm sorry, I can't remember."  
  
"I looked nothing like myself now. I was about six-foot, very blond, and about 20-years older than you."  
  
"And we met again, across an ocean when I had moved to the New World. Kinda makes you believe in fate, doesn't it?"  
  
"Maybe a little."  
  
"Maybe a little? Just a little?"   
  
"Yep. A little. Now no distracting me."   
  
"I'll behave if you kiss me. Don't give me that look. It's been forever."   
  
"Klaus,"  
  
"I know you're upset, but I was not the one that hurt you. I know it's probably the farest thing from your mind, but I miss you. I just got you back when more shit started."   
  
"You want reassurance I'm with you, is that it?"  
  
"I hate it when you psycho babble."  
  
I pick her up and set her on the counter. She's uncomfortable with me standing between her knees.   
  
  
"You're with me, Rox. It's just me."   
  
I peck her lips and knock my forehead against hers. I rest my hands on her thighs, not moving, and just being. She smiles when I Eskimo kiss her.   
  
"Grape bubblegum?"  
  
"I ran outta watermelon." She sticks it on her thumb and kisses me again.   
  
We kiss for a few minutes more before she shoos me away from her to create her abortion potion.   
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Are you saying you want to keep it?"  
  
"No. I'm saying I don't want this to upset you later."  
  
"It won't. I don't like Carrick. What he did is unforgivable. And I'm not going to live with it. I don't want any part of him growing in me even if it's half of myself."  
  
"Rebecca suggested she'd take it."  
  
"And if things were different, maybe I'd consider it, but it's not. It is what it is, and I don't want it. And could you imagine how it would feel knowing how it came to exist? Something like that will fuck  you up. And me being me, I don't think I wouldn't not take out my anger on it. Does that make me cruel?"  
  
"It just means the sociopath's got feelings after all."  
  
"Speak for yourself you psychopath." She retorts.   
  
"According to the shink I spoke to in New Orleans, I have borderline personality disorder and I'm a sociopath."  
  
She gasps. "No! You talked to a shrink?" She begins grinding it all together in the mortar.   
  
"Yes. Yes, I talked to a shrink. I don't see why that's so funny."  
  
"Because outta all the shrinks I saw after Vera tried ot kill me, that's what they diagnosed me with."  
  
"What a pair we make. You don't think that's genetic, do you?"  
  
"I'm sure they'll come out alright."  
  
"Are you sure this will work?"   
  
"If not, then I hope you're in the mood to stab me."  
  
I breathe deeply. "I'll find a doctor before it comes to that. I ask because you're not human anymore."  
  
"Maybe not, but the good news there is drugs still affect hybrids. It just takes more or at a higher potency. Since it won't kill me, I'm going high enough that it should work. I'll feel like shit for a while but I'll live."  
  
"You better. Then I suggest we move somewhere new. Somewhere neither of us have ever been."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To start over. The maenad was here. Carrick was here. Dalilah was here. And that's all within a months time. It's best we move, disappear for a while. Especially with the little ones."  
  
She sighs. "You're right. It's just between the two of us, where the fuck have we not been? Australia? New Zealand? China?"  
  
"I'm sure we'll figure something out."   
  
  
  
"You okay in there?"  
  
"No." There's another hurl into the toilet bowl. "My insides are on fire."   
  
"You pass the fetus yet?" Gidion asks.   
  
"Yeah. Eat at your own risk, Gidion."  
  
"No thanks. I don't want a bundle of cells. I'm just asking cause I made you a box."  
  
"Thanks, Gidion."  
  
He sets it on the bed and leaves.   
  
"Nuh." The shower turns on and when she steps out, she's got a plastic bag in one hand.  
  
She takes it to the miniature casket that Gidion had made, sets it inside, and puts the lid down. I can't tell if those are tears of pain, anger or if she's regretting her choice.  Apparently Gidions last dinner gave him the urge to woodwork. He's made caskets, a pair of rocking chairs, a desk and probably more that I haven't seen.   
  
She looks like an anthropomorphic version of a werewolf. She's got the hein legs of a wolf, the hands of a wolf, and it's showing in her eyes. The shower's rinsed majority of the blood down the drain. I detach the head to clean the tub before starting a bath.   
  
"Regretting your decision?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm just kinda . . . numb."  
  
"It'll pass. In you go."   
  
"Lavender?"  
  
"I hear it's good for relaxing the uterus." I reply.   
  
"You hear?"  
  
"I read."   
  
She smiles softly. "About lady parts? Erotica's not a good source of information."  
  
"It's not erotica, but whenever you're ready, I made a list of possible places to move. That is if you still like the sound of my voice reading to you."  
  
She drops the nightgown into the laundry and steps into the tub. I sit myself on the toilet, set my feet on the ledge and open the laptop.   
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Sure. It'll be a good distraction."  
  
She cups water and washes the blood off her face before dipping lower, wetting her hair and then sits low in the tub so the water is up to her chin.   
  
"First one is in middle America, home of corn-"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You didn't let me finish." I give her a look.   
  
"Is it Nebraska?"  
  
"Moving on then."  
  
We talk until the water goes cold and I've run through the entire list. While she's toweling off and getting dressed, I start a fire in her room. I'm pulling the drapes when I hear,  
  
"Daddy?" Bridget speaks softly.   
  
"Yes pumpkin?"  
  
"I smell blood. Are you okay?" Kian asks.   
  
"I'm alright."   
  
"What about mama?" Killian asks.   
  
"Mama will be okay. She's just not feeling well."  
  
"Is that why she's been gone?" Bridget asks.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?" Bridget asks.   
  
"Because some times when people are sick, it's best for them to take care of themselves by themselves. You'll understand better when you're older. And I thought we tucked you in to bed an hour ago."  
  
"We wanted to sleep in here." Bridget tells me.   
  
"It's okay, Klaus. I'm feeling better."   
  
She's reverted into completely human form.   
  
"Hey my puppies."   
  
She gives them a boost up onto the bed and gives them hugs and kisses before pulling the sheets down. She eases into bed, hair still wet, but she's too exhaused to care. Kian is on one side of her, Killian on the other, then Bridget and I.   
  
"Alright you, get on the other side of me so you don't get pushed outta bed." She has Kian move to the other side of her. "G'night my puppies. Domo, the lights please."  
  
The lights turn off and the fire creates a glow in the room. She holds up her hand with her index finger and pinky up and her other fingers down. It's ASL for I love you. I tell her the same and fall asleep.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not leave me comments if you disagree with Roxy's decision. She's a fictional character and this is how I've chosen to write her. Do not ask me about my personal thoughts on the topic of abortion because I will not answer, as it is no ones business but mine. I'm sure we all know what a vicious place the internet becomes when someone states personal opinions online so keep your opinions to yourself. 
> 
> Thank-you all for reading. If this is too dark for you, sorry, but I did warn you in the note at the top.


	19. CH 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus wakes up to something unexpected and wonders 'is this is what normal is like?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much time trying to write something to my satisfactory, I've produced this. Thank-you to everyone who reads. I'd love to hear some comments.

**Chapter 19**   
**So Normal**   
**Klaus POV  
  
**

I wake when a hand slaps me in the face. Again. It's Kian. He's sound asleep half draped on me. How did he go from laying next to me to laying half on me and sideways across the bed? Bridget's right in the middle and Kians feet are on her head. Killian isn't anywhere to be seen. Then I realize he's on the other side of Roxy.   
  
"Killian, are you awake?" Bridget whispers.  
  
His head pops up and he looks at Bridget. They get out of bed and wake Kian and take him with them outside of the room, snickering along the way.   
  
"They think they're so devious and I don't know they'll go down the stairs by themselves."   
  
I chuckle. "I thought you were asleep."   
  
I get closer and she snuggles up to me.   
  
"Half asleep. Got too hot and then Killian elbowed me in the boob."  
  
"Kian slapped me in the face." After a moments silence I ask, "Is this what it's like being normal?"  
  
"I imagine yes. Next thing we know you'll get a little softer and have dad-bod. I'll get chubby and we'll be driving a mini van."   
  
I laugh. "I will not get dad-bod! I'm a vampire. I don't change."  
  
"But you're a true hybrid now and werewolves can get paunchy." She tickles my belly.   
  
"Well it's never gonna happen. But would you still love me?"  
  
"Of course I would. But if you get to the point where I can't get my arms around you, we're having an intervention."  
  
"Said the former chubby girl herself."  
  
"Because of health issues, not the flubber. Just think, joint pain, back pain, no stamina. Do werewolves even have health complications like stroke or heart attack?"  
  
"Hell if I know. I've spent most of my life on the run but not with a pack."   
  
"Well now you've got one and we'll just have to find out. Until then, stop groping my ass and let me up."   
  
I growl and slap her ass. God, that ass! I've missed it.   
  
"You ass." She slaps me back and gropes me just as well. "I wanna get downstairs before the kids decide they're making breakfast again."   
  
"Five minutes. How are you feeling?"  
  
"No physical pain."  
  
"But?"   
  
"I'd like to stay in bed all day. Or resurrect Carrick and use a voodoo doll on him."  
  
"That works?"  
  
"When it's done right, yes. You were this close to getting one." She shows me with her fingers almost touching.   
  
"What stopped you?"  
  
"I stayed in bed all day instead."  
  
"It won't happen again."   
  
There's a clatter downstairs that sounds like an entire drawer of something being dropped, followed by screaming and giggling.   
  
"I suggest you take those five minutes another time. The trio have just dropped an entire drawer of silverware while trying to climb the kitchen counter." The domovoi speaks from the edge of the bed. "And I also suggest you refrain from sexual activity given the nature of current events."  
  
"I know domo. Thank-you." She sits up on her elbows.   
  
We get up, get dressed, and she sneaks up on them in the kitchen. They're sitting on the floor, each of them with a box of cereal.   
  
"Children."  
  
"I couldn't get the milk open!" Kian kicks the jug with his foot and it tips over.   
  
"That's because I spelled it. You can't open it."  
  
"That's mean!"   
  
"Your mother's mean. It took me a while to realize just how mean." I grab bowls and once I have them at the table, I return to the kitchen. "This is painfully ordinary."  
  
"You can say it's boring. I won't take offense. It can get so boring. It's almost like I'm human and oblivious again."  
  
"Do you miss it?" I ask.   
  
"Nah. I thought I was losing my mind with the deja-vu and dream memoirs. Besides, who wouldn't wanna be a filthy rich, kick-ass hybrid with everything one could want?"  
  
"Good answer."   
  
"Uuh!" Kol moans as he steps into the kitchen. "Your parents are kissing! Ew!"  
  
"Ew!" The children coo, and I hear other voices too. Elijah and Hayley all in agreement.   
  
"Speak for yourself."  
  
"As if you've never kissed Hayley." Kol comments.   
  
"It was more like he was trying to bite me and don't bait your brother. Roxy and I are starting to get on good terms. I don't need information about them and she doesn't wanna hear about that night either. I hope that milk in the glass container wasn't special. Kol and I had milk and cookies last night. Elijah used what was left in his tea."  
  
Roxy smirks and laughs until she's red in the face. Her head goes down on the table and she's hysterical.   
  
"Breast milk!" She points at them and she's still giggling.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Breast. Milk. The container is charmed so that whatever is in it, it doesn't decay. Ya'll just had hybrid milk. How's that taste?" Roxy is still grinning.   
  
"Awkward. Awkward as hell. I vote we never speak of this again." Kol speaks.   
  
"Agreed." Elijah breathes in deeply and Hayley is staring at him, trying not to laugh.   
  
I laugh anyways. Their expressions are just too funny.   
  
"What are we doing today? Anyone need maiming?" I ask Roxy.   
  
"Is someone bored? Already? You just woke up." Hayley hands Hope to me. "Hold her while I make her bottle."  
  
"I think he's just not used to things being this calm and normal. None of us are." Elijah reasons. "Are we moving?"  
  
"Yes. We are. We are moving to Japan so I can study." Oric announces.   
  
"Who made that decision?" Roxy questions.   
  
"Me. If it's not Japan, then California, or Massachusetts. I need stimulation, ma. I'm so bored. Pretty soon I'm gonna start taking stuff apart again. Please?"   
  
"I haven't been to Massachusetts since . . . the witch trials." I say.   
  
Roxy twitches. "MIT is there. Cambridge isn't a bad city." She looks at me.   
  
"MIT is a bit advanced isn't it?" I ask Oric.   
  
"Klaus, I've already graduated high school and taken online courses for various things. I need hands on, technological stimulation because I'm bored with online courses. I've even been studying magic and I don't have any! That's how bored I am."  
  
"How did you get into the library?" Roxy asks him.  
  
"You left other books in the normal library and you keep a grimoir in your bedroom."  
  
"You crafty little turd." Roxy kisses his forehead. "And you did take one year off to do normal kid stuff."  
  
We all grab a seat at the table and I talk to Hope while I feed her. She stares up at me with them big eyes that remind me of myself. The only thing about her that's Hayley-like is her dark hair.   
  
"And I've got bruises and scars to prove it. So now please, please, can I go back to school? You said I could after I take a year off to be a kid!"  
  
"I think it's best we move. I think I've had enough crazy from this town. Carrick, maenads, ghouls," Hayley begins.   
  
"Hey. I don't pick at you, ya hybrid hoe." Gidion retorts.   
  
"I am not a hoe."  
  
"You sure?" Gidion retorts.   
  
"I vote yes. We need to move and Cambridge is a nice place to be. MIT is just hours outside the city. We all get what we want." Roxy looks at me.   
  
"I have no objections."  
  
"Klaus has no objections? Wow, you really are good for him." Hayley teases.   
  
"We think alike."   
  
"So when Dean says you're a phoenix, you were once a bird?" I ask.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you evolved and took human form?" Elijah asks.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"And like a phoenix, when you die you're reborn again?" I ask.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you remember your previous lives?" I ask.   
  
"Eventually, yes. Why do you think the birds are known for their wisdom and power? Power grows over time and time lets us gain wisdom."  
  
"Which is why she's like a grandma sometimes." I tease.   
  
"Then I guess that makes you grandpa Klaus. And considering the fact we have kids now, one day," She pauses, "we might be actual grandparents."   
  
"You haven't had other children? In previous lives?" I ask.   
  
"No. Phoenixes aren't compatible with humans in terms of reproduction." Logan speaks. "When is it's burial?"  
  
"Cremation. Later today." Roxy stares at Logan a moment and Logan stares right back at her. "You're angry with me."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It wasn't your decision." I remind Logan.   
  
"I'm aware. And I don't like it and I can be angry if I want to."   
  
"So I take it you will not be moving with us to Cambridge?" I ask Logan.   
  
"No. I like it here."   
  
"Well, this causes complication. Who will be staying and who's coming? You can't leave all your muscle."   
  
"Sean and Val will always be with me. The others can stay here if they want."  
  
"Roxy,"  
  
"Klaus."  
  
"They are yours." I argue.   
  
"Logan and I are equals. This is their home town and with all of you here, we will be enough."   
  
"You're not going to argue?" Hayley looks at me.   
  
"Steve, Logan and four hybrids is less than three originals, three hybrids, a witch, a ghoul, two vampires with day-rings, a human with the IQ of all of us combined,"  
  
"Thank-you." Oric smiles.   
  
"And a phoenix-mutt. I think we will be covered and if I come across someone, I will make some foot soldiers." I add.   
  
"Phoenix mutt?" Roxy gives me an amused look.   
  
"You were reborn in the body of a werewolf-witch hybrid, that later turned tribrid. You're a mutt, darling. But you're the best."   
  
"Of course she's the best. She's mama." Killian says simply as if it were obvious.   
  
"Yeah, lets see about that ten years from now when I hear mom," As she's speaking she goes into the kitchen. "You're ruining my life. Mom, you're so old. Mom, that's not cool. No, give me back my cellphone. Over your shoulder before she throws up down your back." Roxy lays a burp cloth over my shoulder.   
  
"Thanks, love."   
  
"Where's Cam-bridge?" Kian asks.   
  
"It's in another state." Roxy tells him.   
  
"It's far far away?"  
  
"Not too far. We will still see Logan and the others." Roxy assures him.   
  
And that's when the tears and screaming begins. They don't want to leave and they don't want to move. They go screaming into the other room and we all continue to sit at the table.   
  
"Kids are confusing." Rebecca chuckles.   
  
"You should've seen Kian have a shit fit when I told him he couldn't eat the turtle in the backyard. You sir," She points at me. "this is the only time we're reproducing cause I hate that sound."  
  
Bridget's high pitched screaming is starting to make my ears ring.   
  
"We could always neuter him." Hayley suggests.   
  
"It might just grow back." Roxy replies. "Children, you may want to calm down before you make yourself throw up. We will still see Logan. We just won't be living with her."  
  
None of them want any comfort from her and stomp off into another room to continue their screaming.   
  
"Scream all you want! We're going!" Oric barks. "And I'm gonna go pack!"   
  
"Are you sure about this?" Logan asks her.   
  
"Positive."  
  
"You'll be living in a house with Hayley."  
  
"Who's got eyes on Elijah and nothing on Klaus."  
  
"You read them, didn't you?" Logan smirks.   
  
"Maybe." Roxy replies. "Yes." She admits.   
  
Logan chuckles. "What happened to not using magic to solve everything?"  
  
"I was anxious as fuck and not sleeping. It was that or go insane. I decided to take a little short cut. It's not like you've never done it."  
  
"True. I'll go settle them down. The last thing I wanna do is clean up cereal puke."  
  
"Thanks, Lo. They're gonna be mad at me for a while."   
  
"They'll be fine after nap time."   
  
"Nope. They're half me and half Klaus. I'm gonna hear about this shit every time we move. 40 years from now, I'll hear: I'm still mad at you for making us leave Logans mansion. You suck, ma."   
  
"40 years from now they're going to have their own house so we can do what we want, when we want."  
  
"You just want to hump on the table again." Roxy accuses, and she's not wrong.  
  
"What can I say? It's the perfect height for us."  
  
"Klaus!" Hayley looks at me.   
  
"What?"   
  
"You're holding your daughter. She can hear you." Hayley retorts.   
  
"She's not even a year old. She's not going to remember anything I say until she's at least three. Isn't that right? Everything I say is probably just babble to you." Hope just smiles around her bottle and grabs the finger I offer her.   
  
"The table? Seriously? We eat here." Rebekah growls.   
  
"Don't worry, Bekah, unlike Klaus, I wash the table when we're done."  
  
"I hope so. It's bad enough drinking breast milk from my brothers girlfriend and I didn't even get to have it from the tap." Kol comments.   
  
"Roxy, my hands are full."  
  
Kol suddenly slaps himself in the face.   
  
"Thanks, love."  
  
"What was that for?! It was a complement!"   
  
"You will keep all body parts off my girlfriend unless she's injured."  
  
"And no talking about my boobs. It's weird." Roxy adds.   
  
"You like my brother. That's weird." Rebekah retorts.   
  
My loves hand brushes the back of my head. "Spend some time with her." Roxy gives Hope her finger when Hope reaches for her. "And I'll go pack. You gonna bite me? You already got chompers coming in. Gnah-gnah-gnah. Okay, I need my finger." She wipes her fingers on the towel before kissing my forehead, and then Hopes head.   
  
"If you're handing out kisses, I'll take one."  
  
Roxy kisses her hand and then lightly slaps Kols cheek.   
  
"That's not what I meant." Kol huffs.   
  
"Get your own girlfriend, Kol."  
  
"Maybe I will. And she'll be a bombshell."  
  
"Are you saying my girlfriends ugly?" I challenge.   
  
"She does have Joker face."   
  
Roxy's pops back into the doorway. "Hey Kol, someone tried to kill me before I had my awesome Wolverine regeneration, and they failed. I'm rich, I'm cute and I'm at least an eight. Dimes don't exist."  
  
"I'm a dime." Rebekah deadpans.   
  
  
"And so am I." Kol agrees.   
  
"You gotta take off points for the crazy and homicidal tendencies." Hayley says.   
  
"Yep!" Roxy's voice echos in the front hall.


	20. CH 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from Hayley's POV. Basically her take on the situation and she dumps all of it on Elijah. Possible OOC, but I wanted to show playful Klaus.

**Chapter 20**   
**Hayley POV**

  
  
I've seen him with Caroline and I remember how he'd flirt with Cam, but that pales in comparison to how he looks at her. She kept the triplets occupied while everyone else unpacked the u-haul. Or rather Klaus ordered everyone to unpack while he held Hope and I was able to unpack the nursery enough that she's got her crib and changing table.   
  
It's night now. All the beds are up and Robby's taking the U-Haul back to New York with him. Everything's oddly quiet and normal. Everyone's unpacking except me. I've got Hope for her nightly feeding, and I'm watching Klaus and Roxy.   
  
She doesn't strike me as his type. She's not blond. She's nothing like Caroline. The only thing she has in common with Caroline is they're both strong. A phoenix has to be or I bet they'd get eaten alive.   
  
Anyway, she fell asleep on the sofa and he's taken the kids up to their rooms. Now he's just sitting there, watching her sleeping on the sofa. I'd kill to have Elijah look at me like that.   
  
Roxy's becoming more and more irritated in her sleep and it bothers him. He doesn't know I'm watching so his expressions aren't guarded at all.   
  
"Love," Klaus kneels down next to her. "Rox, darling, you're dreaming."  
  
He puts a hand on her chest and when he touches her forehead with the other hand, she wakes all at once and grabs him by the neck. She doesn't apologize but when she realizes it's him, she lets him go. I expect some snarky comment about how she should apologize and respect the hybrid, but he says nothing. He rubs her knuckles with his thumb and kisses her hand. The gesture gets a sleepy smile.   
  
"Just leave me here tonight."  
  
"And miss sleeping next to you? Not a chance."  
  
He pulls her so she's sitting upright on the sofa, head lolling around, until he holds her still. He kisses her forehead and her hands rest on his neck. That's a dangerous position to be in. If she wanted to, she could rip his throat out or break his neck. The Klaus I know would never let himself be in such a dangerous position. He must really trust her.   
  
He gets her legs around him and he picks her up by grabbing a handful of her ass, and takes her upstairs.   
  
"Is that jealousy I'm sensing?" Elijah inquires from behind me.   
  
"It's envy. He really does love her, doesn't he?"  
  
"I think yes. You are loved, Hayley. There is no need for jealousy of envy."  
"I'm not jealous, Elijah. I don't care if she has him cause I don't want him. I want you. I want us to be like that."  
  
That's where the envy comes in. I want what they have, but I want it with Elijah.   
Elijah breathes in deeply and his eyes, I swear, have turned a darker shade of brown.   
  
"I like you, Hayley. A lot. But everything I touch dies. Everyone I've ever told them I love them, they die. I don't want to curse you."  
  
"I'm a hybrid. I'm already cursed."  
  
He gives me a look and takes the bottle from me since Hope has had enough.   
"Maybe one day." Elijah tells me as he rinses out the bottle. "But for now, lets just be. Can you do that?"  
  
"I think so. Wouldn't be the first time I waited on a guy to come around. It'd just be nice to have that. You see how he looks at her. It'd be nice to have that."   
  
"Well, in all fairness, it's physically impossible for you to see me looking at you when you're not watching me. Put the little one to bed and come sleep with me."  
  
"Elijah! She can hear you."  
  
"I said sleep. It's been a long, tiring and tedious day. But if you rather sleep alone,"  
  
"I didn't say that. I'm just teasing. Now that she's full she's falling asleep. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
I take Hope to her room. The boys are sharing one room, and Hope is sharing a room with Bridgit. Bridgit is out like a light and Hope doesn't stir when I lie her down.   
  
Roxy plans to finish the basement and make a master bedroom with a private bathroom. This place has five rooms and it's not large enough for us all. I have my room. Elijah has his. Klaus and Roxy share one. The kids have the last two and with Hope still being a cryer, she's just going to be waking Bridgit up.   
Kol, Rebekah and Freya are living together, and Roxy's people (Val, Sean, Frye and Bree) have their own place.   
  
Klaus has already pointed out we need a larger place or places closer together because what is the point of having security if security isn't there all day, every day?   
  
When I pass their room, I notice the door's still open just a little bit. The lights are off but I can see just fine in the dark. They're curled up together in bed. I never imagined Klaus would be the little spoon.   
  
"Sweet, isn't it?" Elijah questions softly. "But I wonder how long it will last." He closes the door and leads the way to my room.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Because my brother is an idiot. As I'm sure you know. But also because it is the nature of our life. None of us ever keep our happiness."   
  
He removes the last of his clothes- his undershirt and pants- leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs when he climbs into bed.  
  


* * *  
  


I've never seen him do this with someone before. I've seen him and Kol bark back and forth at one another and the occasional slapping contest, but this is new to me.   
  
"Are they wrestling?"  
  
"Looks like it." Elijah replies. He's not disturbed by this new behavior Klaus is exhibiting.   
  
What started out as playful slapping and poking has broken out into a wrestling match that's almost like they're trying to kill one another.   
  
There's going to be grass stains on those designer jeans and I'm sure he'll complain about that later.   
  
"Who do you think will win?" I ask him.   
  
"Draw, probably." Elijah replies without looking up from the newspaper.   
  
"Like Klaus would settle for that."  
  
"He did with Emilie."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Roxy's previous life. I've been looking back at all of his lovers and testing her to see which ones were her and which ones weren't. Emilie was a wolf girl from Finland. During that time and and Klaus would often test one another, and it would result in a draw."  
  
Now they're just laying on their sides in the grass. He's caressing the thigh of the leg hiked up around his hip. Then they're rolling around again until Klaus pins her. He's got one leg trapped under her and the other's bent as she's trying to buck up to get him off of her.   
  
He's tickling her and it goes on until she's gasping for air and no longer laughing, but still smiling. He sits with his back to her and he grabs a foot and all he does is run his finger along the sole and she's squealing.   
  
"Enough! I can't breathe!"  
  
"And you're drooling. That's so attractive."  
  
"Shut up." She uses her free foot to push the back of his head, and then uses her toes to pull his hair.   
  
"Did you just pull my hair with your filthy hobbit feet?"  
  
"I did." She slaps him again with her foot. "Gimme my foot back."  
  
"No. It's mine now." He trails his fingers along her foot and her entire leg trembles.   
  
"Yes! Or I bite you!"  
  
"When threatening someone, you should be doing something they wouldn't li- aah."   
  
She's bitten him on the shoulder. It's just enough to break the skin and draw a bit of blood.   
  
"You wench!"   
  
He puts an arm back and pulls her forward, and grabs her by the hair to make her move along until she's seated in between his legs. I've seen him play with Hope like he's going to bite her fingers, but this is different. He isn't aiming at her fingers, but neck neck, her shoulders, anywhere he can reach and not get slapped or a finger in his eye.  
  
The squirming stops when she gets a leg on either side of them and she grabs his hands like they're playing a game of mercy. They're in each others faces a moment before the kissing starts.   
  
He pulls her closer and she's sitting lazy Indian style with her legs around him. It's like she has no idea she's bearing her neck to the devil.   
  
Their time alone is interrupted by the trio of what Kol is referring to as the uber hybrids. I wasn't a hybrid until after she was born, so, yeah.   
  
They dive on him and Kian jumps on Roxy. They all roll around in the grass and it's so normal I can't believe it's Klaus over there. This is the guy that blackmails and compels people to get what he wants. He slaughters people and is impulsive and manipulative, and mean.   
  
And he's over there playing with a bunch of kids- his kids. I just think it's funny is all. And kinda ironic. This is not how I ever expected him to end up. He seems genuinely happy. Not like with Cam. Not like with Caroline.   
  
He's genuinely happy with someone he actually loves. I'm not jealous of Roxy. But I am jealous of what they both have. They have each other. They have someone. They've got family.   
  
I have a don't have Elijah. I have a daughter by another guy- his damn brother and that just makes me feel like I'm in a soap opera- and I feel like I'm setting up Hope for disappointment. She's his but not hers. She's gonna grow up with three siblings that might disown her once they're old enough to see the truth of our complecated family ties; and I feel like I'm putting everyone in a tight place just by being here.   
  
I mean, god! What was I thinking? Moving in with the Mikaelsons? Being this close to Roxy? If I was her, I would've torn off the head of the chick that put a kink in my happiness. I totally get it now. If Elijah had done this to me and then demand we all live together like one big happy extended family, I don't think I could do it. I don't think I'd ever trust him alone with any woman ever again; especially the one that had his child.  
  
"Hayley?" Elijah calls my name. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
On the monitor I hear Hope fussing. She must be awake from her nap. I didn't think she'd sleep any longer than the trio when they had their nap.   
"I'm gonna go get her."  
  
She's relaxed in her crib, just layin' there chillin' out and looking around. The more I look at her, the bigger she gets, the more I see Klaus in her. She's got the most amazingly blue eyes, their paler complexion that's not like mine. She has dark hair, sure, but that isn't even like mine. It's reddish highlights remind me of Delilah's dark hair more than it does mine. And y'know what? Roxy's dark hair has red highlights in it. I noticed it since I saw her in the sun for once. She avoids it like a vampire without a day ring. My kid don't even look like me.   
  
"Whatever you're thinking, stop it."  
  
"As id you can guess what I'm thinking."  
  
"You've been staring at them for an hour and now you're looking more miserable than you had in months. Whatever it is, clearly it's not good so stop it." Elijah tells me firmly.   
  
"Easier said than done."   
  
"Then talk to me about it."  
  
I don't say anything.   
  
"If you're not jealous and you're not in love with him, then why are you so upset?"  
  
"I just started thinking how weird it is to see Klaus like that. He's so not the guy I'm used to. Then seeing him with the kids . . ." I breathe in deeply. "It makes me wonder stuff. How do we explain to Hope how things are? What if the triplets hate her and don't accept her as their sister? How can Roxy live with me around? If it were me, Elijah, I'd have took Hope and disappeared to avoid this growing kluster fuck. It's like Maury meets Jerry Springer and my kid doesn't even look like me!"   
  
Elijah holds me as I cry and look like an idiot.   
  
"Don't be ridiculous. Of course she looks like you."  
  
"She looks like Klaus with Roxy's hair!"  
  
"Brunette's often have natural red highlights. That does not mean she looks like Roxanne. She looks like you and she is a Mikaelson so she's bound to be stunning. What has brought this about?"  
  
"I don't know! Stupid hormones I guess. It's always up, down, up down, and I know she hates me. And if I were her, I'd hate me too."  
  
"She doesn't hate you. She feels threatened by you because she's insecure. Anyone would be in this situation, but it will pass. We just have to give it time. She and Klaus need to repair their relationship, and as they do, Roxanne will come to realize the truth. If she is so much like my brother as he claims her to be, then it's going to take a while for it to sink in past the thick skull and previous experiences that we all have and would like to forget, but never truly do. The trio and Hope are already bonding. Roxanne hasn't killed you yet. Klaus hasn't killed you yet. Not that I would tolerate that from either of them, but it's a sign of personal growth and that gives me hope that things will get better. We just have to wait it out."  
  
"It's just not how it's supposed to be, y'know."  
  
"Then how is it supposed to be?"  
  
"You're supposed to have kids with someone you love. Things like this, it just gets so messy and eventually babies turn into kids, and they gotta deal with it too."  
  
"Perhaps. But you forget these kids have aunts and uncles, and mothers that have decided to put their children's needs above their own insecurities and desires. I think we Mikaelsons are long overdue for a happy ending. Roxanne too for that matter. Live, die, live again, die repeatedly."   
  
I suck in a breath. "You're right."  
  
"Of course I'm right. It's my cross to bear. Fix yourself and come join us."  
  
I blow my nose while he gets Hope out of the crib. As we're coming downstairs, the trio are running around the house. Carrick is chasing Kian and Bridget is chasing them, and they're chasing Roxy. Or is Roxy chasing them? Whatever, they're going from the den into the dining through the kitchen doorway, and they're all screaming.   
  
Roxy stops and they all bump into one another like the three stooges. Then Roxy goes running and dives onto the giant beanbag chair thing.   
  
"Oh- shit!"   
  
She tries to stop but ends up laying on Kol who's lunging on the beanbag chair.   
  
"Ah!"   
  
"Hey gorgeous." Kol greets with a broad grin.   
"Nope! Nope! Let go! Let," She's trying to get up and Kol's bear hugging her.   
  
"Klaus! Get it off me!"  
  
"Kol!" Klaus barks from the other room.  
  
"What? She's the one that dived on me!" Kol protests.   
  
"I didn't know you were on the chair!"  
  
"So? You dived on me."  
  
"Right. Cause you're so irresistible to me. Don't make me throw up on you. And if you don't quit bear hugging me, I'm gonna lactate on you."  
  
"That's alright. I like milk."  
  
Roxy begins kicking again but she's too short and gets no purchase on anything. Klaus keeps the kids back outta the line of fire and eventually she wins. The beanbag gets rolled over and they land on the floor.   
  
She pulls his shirt up over his head, covers him with the beanbag chair and then flops on it to squish him. Everyone's laughing and then she goes into the kitchen. The kids move the beanbag chair and ask Kol if he's dead.   
  
"No. I'm not. But your mom's gonna be."  
  
"Kol!" Roxy calls.   
  
"What!"  
  
The empty half gallon milk jug flies through the air and hits him in the face.   
"There's your milk!"  
  
Everyone's laughing again.   
  
"Nice wet T-shirt." Klaus teases.   
  
Kol begins mooing and the kids all join in. Roxy rolls her eyes.   
  
"Real mature. I'm gonna go change."  
  
"I don't think she needs your assistance." Elijah comments as Klaus begins to ascend the stairs.   
  
The t-shirt flies over the railing and hits Klaus in the face. He takes it upstairs with him after ordering us to watch the kids for a while.   
  
"I don't think I wanna imagine what's going to conspire up there so lets take snack time outside." Rebekah suggests.   
  
"Agreed." I grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you all who continue to read when I update. I know it's been some time since my last update. That's because the muse that was with me on this has since fucked off and is playing with other fandoms. 
> 
> Suggestions/comments would be much appreciated.


	21. CH 21 | Elijah POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day in the Mikaelson house.

Chapter 21  
Elijah POV  
  


Hayley is feeling better now that she's spoken to someone. I didn't mind her dumping it on me, but I think she has more to say and is refusing to say it.   
Right now she's watching Klaus watching Roxy while the kids nap. She's comparing our relationship to theirs and it's upsetting her. I know she says she isn't jealous, but I think she is. Perhaps not that Roxy has Klaus, but of what they have together.   
  
Hayley and I, we are not like them. I am not open with my affection and it makes her angry. I bet she even feels second best. It is my fault, but I can't help it. Every time I let myself love someone, they die.   
  
"You work too much." Klaus tells Roxy.   
  
"And all you do is paint and compel people. When was your last legitimate job?"  
  
"Are you saying that being an artist is not work?" Klaus challenges.   
  
"I'm saying mine makes more money than yours and more often."   
  
I'm waiting for a burst of rage but it doesn't come. I'm expecting him to fly off the handle and accuse her of something as ridiculous as her suspecting he's not the man of the house for earning the most money.   
  
"That's only because I refuse to display my latest and greatest works." Klaus argues.   
  
"Then what is the point of making art if it is not to be enjoyed by all?"   
  
"Because they are of you."   
  
"Flatterer."  
  
"I speak only the truth. There's one of you the first time I ever saw you. In that fuck ugly olive green dress. Then there's the second time we met and you were in that white halter topped thing. You should have been arrested for being too tempting."  
  
As he speaks his hands come to rest on her hips as she continues to make a 3-dimensional model of the latest house she's going to flip.   
  
"Remember our bubble bath?"  
  
"Which one?"   
  
"The one where we broke the tub. I made one of that." Klaus tells her.   
  
"Oh yes. Because us spilling ungracefully out of a broken tub is something everyone wants to see." There's a short, girlish giggle from her I never expected to come out of her. Klaus was right about them being alike but she is worse. The noises she makes sometimes makes me think someone has brought home a farm animal or someone's in werewolf form growling at everyone.   
  
My brother chuckles. "Don't be silly. I would never paint my own embarrassment. I would however paint how you looked in said tub before I joined you. All relaxed and surrounded by bubbles."   
  
"Cause everyone wants to see me with a bubble beard."   
  
"Don't be cynical today. I can feel your mood you know. Care to explain it?"  
  
"She's watching you and I don't like it." Roxanne replies.   
  
Klaus hums. "I'll tell her not to then. I think she just might be jealous."  
  
"Then I'm right she's caught feelings."  
  
"Not of me. Of us. My idiot brother refuses to acknowledge his feelings for her and act on them. Even after her all but jumping on him naked and gagging for it."   
  
"If the were-bitch runs through my house naked, I'm gonna shoot her in the ass."  
  
Klaus chuckles. "Be nice, Rox. Wise woman once told me everyone wants to be loved. We have something that she wants. That doesn't mean she wants it with me. I want it and I want it with no one but you. She wants it with Elijah and he won't just give it to her."   
  
"It might improve her attitude."  
  
"She just has resting bitch face." Klaus says.   
  
"I wasn't sure. You are being a pest."  
  
He's nipped her shoulder with his fangs and is now dragging his tongue across her skin like a bath.   
  
"Then pay attention to me."   
  
"I'm working."  
  
"Your house will be there tomorrow."  
  
"Are you saying you will be gone tomorrow?"   
  
Klaus shoves the display off the table and whirls her around. He picks her up and sets her roughly on the table.   
  
"Do not make me second best to your work."  
  
"Or what?" Her tongue darts out and nearly touches his nose.   
  
My brother, being the animal he can be, pulls her head back by her hair and bites her; all the while palming her breast.   
  
"You know I hate it when you ignore me."  
  
His hand drags along her leg and sets her foot on the table. With our siblings out at the park with the children, it's given Hayley & I time alone and Klaus & Roxanne time alone.   
  
"Why do you always insist on using the tables?" She rests back on her elbows.   
  
"Why do you insist on such plain, boring, underwear?" He fires back as he tears it off of her.   
  
"Tell you what, when you we-wear lace that crawls, so will I."   
  
"What is it with you and trying to dress me in womens clothes?" Klaus questions.   
  
"What can I say? I like 'em pretty. AH! No biting!"   
  
He must do it again because she clamps her legs around his neck in a manner that should concern me.   
  
When I feel a hand on my arm, I know it's just Hayley. She's the only one still here. Her brows raise and she seems amused.   
  
"Should I be concerned you're always watching her?"   
  
"Like you watch my brother?" I retort and Hayley rolls her eyes.   
  
"I'm watching her too. I don't trust her and she's a scary person. Like your brother. It's one thing they have in common. C'mon, there's a table downstairs they haven't humped on yet. I wanna see what the fuss is about."   
  
Is Hayley suggesting we have sex on the table downstairs? It's not an unappealing idea.   
  
"What makes you think we haven't?" Roxy questions. How long has she known I was here?   
  
"I can't help it. They think they're so sly. Now let go." Klaus taps her thigh with his fingers and she lets him up. "We've got a few hours to ourselves, I say we make this a marathon instead of a sprint." Klaus suggests. "And if you're not in our room in 3 seconds, I'm gonna turn into the big bad wolf. Three." He sweeps up the plain, white cotton undies he had ripped off her. "Two."  
  
"Oh, good, you can count."  
  
"One."  
  
His attempt to pounce on her is in vain. She's simply not there. Her head appears in the doorway of their room.   
  
"Ya missed." Roxanne states.   
  
Hayley and I both snicker at my brothers expression.   
  
"Did you just teleport?" My brother sounds like he's in awe.   
  
"It's called apparition. Now you gonna come finish what you started or do you want a lesson on apparition?"  
  
There's hardly a blur to be seen before Klaus is in their room with the door closed.   
  
"So about that table? Must it be that one? The children eat on that table."   
  
"Oh, I'm sure pine-sol will clean up our mess. Hope also sleeps in the bed with us sometimes, and if you don't remember what goes on in there, I think we really need to see other people and you deserve to get slapped." Hayley speaks as she's descending the stairs. "Now are you going to join me or stand there and eavesdrop?"  
  
Just then, I can hear them giggling followed by an odd mix of soft moans and laughter both coming from Roxy. Why must my brother pant like a dog? Awkward.   
  
"What are you doing?" Hayley questions as she watches me closing the curtains.   
  
"What's it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"Closing the blinds." Hayley replies.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're for my eyes only."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse has run away! Someone catch him!


End file.
